Magically Destined
by Kisa101
Summary: It's been six years after Syaoran has left and now Sakura is having strange dreams. She gets a letter saying Syaoran is on his way back for good, but a new student reaches before him. What does he have in store for her? S&S E&T and others. Please R&R.
1. Meet Sakura

This is my first time writing a fanfic of any kind so please do not blame me if I do get something wrong in this one. If I do something wrong such as the characters' names and stuff, feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: I only own Cardcaptor Sakura in my mind. CLAMP is the real owner.

Chapter One: Sakura's Dream

Her world became dark as she stared at someone lying almost lifelessly on the stone, cold floor. He was surrounded by a crowd of people with sinister looks of glee. The girl couldn't recognize the face of the guy and yet he seemed familiar somehow. She didn't really know any guys at all and yet she felt sadder than she had ever been in her life. She simply felt like screaming his name out and so she did…..or at least she tried to.

As she opened her mouth, nothing came out, no matter how hard she tried. The girl was getting frustrated. She wanted to cry, scream, anything, but couldn't. So she was ready to give up when she saw the guy slowly turn his head towards her and asked a simple but painful question. "Why did you give up on me?" And with that, her world went truly dark…

Sakura's emerald eyes popped open with a gasp. She sat up in bed with a terrible headache. Sakura had been having this very same dream for the past five months. Every night she would have the same dream and every morning she would wake up with a terrible headache. She always asked herself what was happening to her. She always wondered who those creepy people in her dream were. But most importantly, she always wondered who that guy who always asked the same question was: "Why did you give up on me?"

Sakura was getting annoyed. She didn't even know the guy for crying out loud! How could she give up on someone she didn't even know? And yet she felt so…so…so guilty. She laughed. She didn't even remember the last time she felt this way and now she felt guilty more than ever. Still all the same, the guy in her dreams looked kind of familiar even though she couldn't recognize the face. He looked like a childhood friend who left about six years ago. The person's name was on the tip of her tongue. He was…

She shook her head and got out of bed. She didn't have time for this. It's true it's something she needed and wanted to think about. After all, it might just be more than just an ordinary dream, but she had to go to school. Sakura decided to worry about her strange dream later.

(A/N): So what do you think so far? I'll continue the story and add the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. In the meanwhile, please review.(Yes, I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer.)


	2. Past and Present Friends

Hi again peoples! I'm back and with the second chapter as well. One again I'll remind you that this is my first fanfic ever so if you flame me please don't be TOO harsh. I must also thank AnimeLover57 and dbzgtfan2004 for their reviews. I'll take any advice you give me……….depending on what it is at least.

Enough of my babbling! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own CCS. The wonderful CLAMP does.

Chapter Two: Past and Present Friends

Sixteen year old Sakura came running down the stairs. "Ohayo!" she yelled out to her father and brother. Fujitaka smiled at his lovely daughter. "Hello my little Cherry Blossom." (A/N: Awww! How sweet!)

Meanwhile, Touya covered his ears. "You must be a monster! You're so loud!" Sakura scowled at him and he laughed. "That face suits you, Monster." Touya was enjoying himself laughing. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when Sakura took off one of her black boots and flung it at him. BANG! It left a red shoeprint on his face as it dropped on the ground. Sakura picked up her boot and smiled at the now scowling Touya. "I love you too, Onii-chan." Her brother muttered something at her response, but she couldn't hear it. She shrugged it off, put her boot back on, and sat down for breakfast.

This is a normal day in her home. Both her father and brother have jobs. Fujitaka's an archaeologist at a university and Touya has finished college and is now a math teacher at a primary school. He's staying with his dad and Sakura until his home is complete which will be in another three months.

Sakura gobbled down her breakfast, grabbed her backpack, and told them both goodbyes, realizing she might be late for school. She picked up her baton and stepped out the door hearing Touya say, "See ya later, Monster." He smiled to himself until he noticed a pink-tipped baton being thrown at him out of nowhere. Luckily he dodged it in time. Sakura dashed back inside for it with a grin and said, "Sorry, Bro, it slipped." And with that she took off on her bike for school.

Sakura slammed her locker close with a sigh of relief. She made it to school with twenty minutes to spare. This was the first time she had ever been so early in a while. She decided to try and find her best friend which wasn't very hard since she was at their favourite spot under the cherry blossom tree.

Sakura watched as her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo, as she drew what looked like designs for an outfit…a very beautiful outfit. "Tomoyo, what are you drawing?"

Tomoyo recognized the voice and looked up with a huge grin on her face. "Hi, Sakura! Wow! You're early! That's a surprise!" Sakura sweat dropped and replied, "Yea, I guess it is. You still haven't told me what you're drawing." Tomoyo smiled. Oh, this? It's nothing. They're just designs for you're costume for the upcoming ball." Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "Tomoyo! The costume ball is three months away!" "So? It's never too early to start. Now, I wonder what color fabric I should buy…?" "Hoe."

Tomoyo stopped smiling as she took out a letter from her backpack. "Sakura, there's something I need to show you. It's very important." Sakura took the letter from Tomoyo and opened it. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hi! How are you? I know that I haven't returned any of your letters for the past year and I'm sorry. I would've written in this letter the reason for not answering your last letters, but I can't. Not right now at least._

_All I can say is to keep your Sakura Cards nearby and be on the lookout for danger. I'll be there very soon and this time…for good. Tell everyone I said hi. Please be careful._

_Your friend,_

_Syaoran_

Sakura was stunned. She could hardly believe what she had just read. Syaoran hadn't responded to any of her letters for a year and she had thought he hated her. She was upset about it for a while but eventually cheered up…sort of. She had wondered if he had forgotten about her but then again, she had forgotten about him for a while too. Now that she thought about it, he was the guy who seemed familiar in her dreams. Was her dream and his recent letter connected and if so how?

Sakura grabbed her star necklace around her neck. She was worried. For him not to send the reason in the letter, it must be very important…and dangerous. She had better keep an eye out for trouble.

Tomoyo watched Sakura in her reverie. She hoped her friend was ok. Suddenly the bell rang which meant they had five minutes to get to homeroom. She had to snap Sakura out of her day dream, quick! "Sakura, wake up! We only have five minutes to get to class!"

This woke Sakura up immediately and they dashed to class. Luckily, they made it with a minute to spare. Then their teacher came in with some news. "Today, class, we have a new student from Hong Kong." Sakura smiled and hoped it was who she thought it was. She continued to listen to her teacher. "I'm sure you'll make him welcome." A tall, young man stepped into the classroom and most of the girls swooned. "Class, meet…"

(A/N): Oooooo! My first cliffie! Don't worry. The next chapter will be here soon. In fact, I'm working on it right now. In the meanwhile, review…OR ELSE! J/K Please review though. (This chapter is a little longer...longer than usual for me, but I'll keep on working on longer chapters. Ok? Ok.)


	3. Probed Memories

Konnichiwa! The third chapter is finally here.I'm so happy! My story is on someone's fav. list and it's on alert for two people(Thank you sooo much.). Thanks to XxXAngelWingsXxX for her one and only review although I do wish people would be so kind as to review my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

'…' a person's thoughts

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? (Sakura): Yes you do. (Me): Fine. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. There! HAPPY? (Sakura): Yes.

Chapter Three: Probed Memories

A tall young man stepped into the classroom and most of the girls swooned. "Class, meet Kyou Echiru. Because he has never been anywhere outside of Hong Kong, he is therefore new to Japan. Mr. Echiru, would you like to say a few words about yourself?"

Sakura's face faltered in disappointment. She was hoping that it would've been Syaoran. (A/N: You thought so too didn't you? HA! HA!) She looked around at all the girls as they gazed upon the new student.

She turned back to the front and looked at the boy known as Kyou Echiru. He had short, red hair and was very tall and masculine. He was wearing blue jeans, a short-sleeved, black shirt, and a chocker. Sakura also noticed that on the chocker was a star-shaped pendant somewhat similar to hers. It was half black and half white. The thing that stood out most on him most though was his eyes. They were surprisingly half black and half blood red. Kyou seemed nice though.

Kyou gave a short introduction of himself. "Umm…Hello, everyone. I don't have much to say except that I hope to meet each and every one of you." He smiled and girls awed him. He looked at Sakura. "Each and every one."

As he past Sakura to take a seat in the back, she felt a very strong sensation. "Does he have magic too," she whispered?

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting under the cherry blossom tree with their friends Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. (A/N: It was after school.) They were talking about the new guy in their class. "Did you notice the way half the girls in our class freaked over him? Of course, I wasn't one of them", Chiharu said. Rika grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah, but that's because your heart has already been taken by Takashi. Am I right or am I right?" Chiharu blushed light pink. What Rika said was true. She did love him, but wasn't planning on having all the attention to herself alone.

"Well, you shouldn't talk, Rika. I'M not the one in love with Mr. Terada", Chiharu countered. Now it was Rika's turn to blush and the other girls laughed at this sight. Naoko started to speak. "Sakura and Tomoyo, I noticed that you two didn't freak over him either. I suppose there's someone else?" They both smiled and Tomoyo answered for the both of them. "I guess you can say that."

Wanting to change the subject, Rika went on Naoko's case. "What about you, Naoko? You haven't fallen for anyone it seems." The other girls nodded in agreement and Naoko simply shrugged. "I'm just not interested in anyone", Naoko said nonchalantly. Rika smiled with a glint in her eyes. "Oh? Then I guess WE should get you interested in someone. Sakura? Tomoyo? Let's introduce ourselves and Naoko to Echiru."

Tomoyo caught on easily and agreed with Rika, but Sakura was completely confused. "Hoe? Why are we introducing Naoko to Echiru?" The other girls sweat dropped at this and Rika and Tomoyo both took one of Naoko's arms, preparing to drag her. "Don't worry. Just come with us and you'll see", Tomoyo said to her naïve friend.

The two girls tried to drag Naoko over to the tree where Echiru was sitting under, reading a book. It wasn't very easy seeing as how Naoko had dug her heels into the firm ground, but eventually, they were able to drag her over to Echiru with Sakura following behind as confused as ever.

* * *

Echiru looked up out of his book. He noticed five girls sitting under the cherry blossom tree. He watched as the girl with short, light brown hair and the girl with long, raven coloured hair dragged the girl with dark brown hair and glasses over toward him. The girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes walked behind them looking confused and the girl with brown hair in pigtails sat down enjoying the sight. 

He had to admit, they all looked cute, especially the girl in glasses. Echiru blushed at the thought, but placed it to the back of his mind. Still, he noticed that there was something strange about the emerald-eyed girl. He remembered feeling a strange sensation when passing her seat in class and wondered if she had magic too. Echiru snapped out of his reverie as the girls came closer towards him and the girl in glasses struggled even more. He smirked. How amusing.

* * *

Tomoyo and Rika finally stood in front of Echiru and Naoko stopped struggling. Sakura stood on the side of Tomoyo with a huge grin on her face. She still didn't know why they were introducing Naoko to Echiru, but she decided to go along with it. After all, it doesn't hurt to make a new friend. 

Rika introduced everyone. "Hello, Echiru. Pleased to meet you. My name is Rika Sasaki and these are my friends: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daiduoji, and Naoko Yanagisawa." Rika and Tomoyo pushed Naoko forward upon calling her name. Echiru noticed this and realized what they were up to. He wasn't going to fall for this trick and he definitely wasn't going to fall for any girl while he was in Japan. He had Master's orders to follow…

Echiru stood up and shook their hands greeting Sakura last. Before he shook Sakura's hand, though, he realized what Rika had just called her. _Sakura Kinomoto._ Could she be the same girl whom he was looking for? The same girl who had stolen Syaoran's heart? He was about to find out.

Echiru shook her hand and sent sparks of magic from his fingertips which traveled up Sakura's arm, into her mind, back through her arm, through his arm, and into his mind containing every memory Sakura had of Syaoran. This was a trick he came up with on his own. He could use it to retrieve any particular memory from a person. It was painless and the person couldn't feel a thing.

Suddenly, Sakura jerked her hand back. 'What? She was actually able to feel it! She must be quite powerful.' Echiru smirked to himself. 'No worries. I got everything I needed anyway. We'll battle later and when we do, you'll die. See you then Cardcaptor Mistress.'

* * *

Sakura jerked her hand back suddenly. She could've sworn she felt something while shaking Echiru's hand. It was almost as if he was probing her mind. Whatever he did, Sakura was now positive he had magic. 

Luckily her friends didn't notice. After all the greeting, she watched Naoko invite him to join them on Sunday night to the carnival. "Hey, Echiru, if you don't mind, would you like to join us to the carnival Sunday night? We would love for you to come." Echiru smiled. "Sure." "Great. I guess we'll see you later then." Yes, I guess so. Nice meeting you all." The girls walked back to where Chiharu was sitting and sat back down.

Sakura noticed the smiles on Tomoyo and Rika's faces. 'I guess their plan worked; whatever it was.' Naoko glared at her two smiling friends. "Just to let you know, I only invited him sine you guys seem to be so interested in him." Tomoyo grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Sakura looked at her watch. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta get home. Bye." They waved good bye and she left, thinking about Echiru. 'Does he have something to do with the danger Syaoran's in?'

(A/N): That's it for this chapter.

Syaoran: When do I come in?

Me: Soon as I can, I guess.

Syaoran: But I wanna go in now! (complains)

Me: You better stop before I don't put you in at all.

Syaoran: "…"

Me: Thank you.

Eriol: Yes, my cute little descendant. She knows when it's best to write us in.

Me: Thank you, Eriol.

Eriol: You're welcome.

Syaoran: Don't call me that, Eriol!

Eriol: Uh uh, Syaoran. Remember what she said.

Me: Yea! Remember what I said.

Syaoran: (mumbles)

Anyway…the next chapter will be up as soon as I can sort it out. It might not be up until after Christmas, though. Please review.


	4. Friends Return

Hi! Sorry for the late update (yes I know it's not that late but it is to me considering how quickly I had put up the first three chapters.). Glad to know that people are actually reading my story. There are 384 hits total and yet so little reviews. (Starts crying then stop suddenly) Thanks to the three of you who did review; you know who you are. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and sadly never will.

Chapter Four: Friends Return

Sakura sat at her desk in her room looking at a picture of her and Syaoran after capturing the final card; she in her pink costume and Syaoran in a matching green one which were both made by Tomoyo. (A/N: This is from the second movie. Remember they had made a promise to Tomoyo to come back safely and to let her take a memorable picture of them? Imagine this one as that picture.) They both had huge grins on their faces and held each other's hand.

Sakura sighed. That picture was taken six years ago. They wrote to each other ever since-until recently that is. Then she had suddenly gotten a letter saying he's coming back for good, but that he was in danger and to be careful. Then Kyou joined her class right after and although he seems nice, she simply couldn't trust him.

"Hey, Kero," called Sakura as she turned in her seat. "I'm going to the carnival with my friends. Wanna come?" Kero stayed focused on his video game. "No." He could feel Sakura's glare boring through his back but he was unfazed by it. Sakura pleaded with him.

"Please, Kero? I'll win a game for you."

"I have tons here."

"I'll let you go on the rides with me in my backpack."

"I can already fly. What more of a ride do I need?"

"I'll buy you sweets."

This caught Kero's attention immediately. He paused his game and flew over to Sakura who was now putting her cards in a special case Tomoyo made for her. It was pink with a cherry blossom on the outside. The strap was silver with glittering pink cherry blossoms all over it and the name Kinomoto Sakura embroidered in red on it. As she strapped it around her waist, Kero smiled in her face. (A/N: Cool that rhymes. Lol)

"Sweets, you say?"

"Yea. Pastries of all kinds and cotton candy."

This really caught Kero's attention and already had he saved and turned off his game. He dashed over to Sakura who was ready to go and placed Kero in her backpack. She could hear him inside her bag. "What are you waiting for? Let's go to the carnival!"

* * *

Everyone was already at the carnival except for Tomoyo and Kyou. Tomoyo agreed to pick up Kyou on her way to the carnival. They had also invited Takashi who was now ranting on about how the carnival came to be. 

"Do you guys know that the carnival wasn't always for everyone's amusement, but instead a place for royalty?" Sakura stared at him with huge eyes. "Really?" Everyone sweat dropped at how gullible their friend was. They watched as Takashi continued. "Yes, really it was. Commoners would stay outside the gate and watch them and go crazy over them just like people freak over movie stars today and-OUCH! That hurts, Chiharu."

Chiharu had just delivered a swift blow in his head-with a shoe! (A/N: Seriously, what's up with me and shoe throwing? First Sakura and now Chiharu. Oh well…it looks like there'll be more shoe throwing where that came from. Lol) "Honestly, do you have to make up these crazy lies whenever I'm gone?" Sakura looked disappointed. "So you mean it wasn't true? It was just another lie?" Everyone sweat dropped again and ignored her question.

Chiharu continued. "Anyway, I just called Tomoyo on her cell phone. She and Echiru will be here any minute." Naoko smiled. "That's good to hear. It seemed as if they weren't coming at all." Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow, including Takashi who was just recently told about Rika and Tomoyo's plan. Naoko looked at them defiantly. "What? I'm only saying because it would've meant we've wasted our time since this is all to get to know Echiru better. After all isn't this apart of your plan; which will fail may I add?"

No one believed her. Takashi smiled. "Sure, Naoko. Whatever you say. I just wanna meet this guy-whoever he is. I hope he likes a good tale or two." A car pulled up and Echiru and Tomoyo stepped out. Sakura grinned. "Well it looks as if you're about to find out." The two walked up to the rest of the group with Tomoyo apologizing for being so late and they introduced Echiru to Takashi.

"Echiru meet Takashi Yamazaki. Takashi meet Kyou Echiru. He comes from Hong Kong." Echiru looked at Takashi with a light smile while Takashi had a huge grin on her face. Takashi's brown eyes sparkled in glee, happy to be making a new friend and hopefully, a gullible one. With introductions made, they went into the carnival entrance.

* * *

The group was having a lot of fun and Echiru seemed to be joining in slowly even though he seemed to be a naturally quiet person. Still, Sakura couldn't trust him. Her instincts were telling her not to. She decided to talk to Tomoyo about it. 

While the others were playing a ring toss game, Sakura pulled Tomoyo over to the side where no one could hear what they were saying. "Tomoyo I have something I need to tell you. It's about Echiru." Suddenly Tomoyo went all starry eyed at hearing Echiru's name. "Oh, isn't it so kawaii the way Echiru and Naoko are getting along so well." They turned around to look at the couple playing ring toss. Echiru was showing Naoko how to play the game she was so horrible at. "With them getting along so well, we'll make them an official couple in no time." Sakura was shocked. "HOE! That was what you were trying do?" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Suddenly, they heard a muffled scream in Sakura's backpack. "Get me out before I burn a hole in this bag!" Sakura blinked in shock but calmed down remembering she had brought Kero along. She opened up her bag and a gasping little creature popped out. "Did you forget I was there or something? Anyway the point is you have finally let me out of that bag. So what were you about to tell Tomoyo?"

Sakura looked at Kero and then looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo seemed startled as well but not stunned since she knew about Kero since the beginning of Sakura's card captor adventures. "Hey, Kero, long time no see." Sakura continued what she was about say.

"I don't think we should trust Echiru." Tomoyo and Kero looked confused. "Why, should we not? He seems like a good person." "Yea, but I sense some very powerful magic from him. I don't know, but he seems up to something and I think it's best we don't trust him."

They looked at her in disbelief. How could he _not_ be trusted? Tomoyo had watched him and Naoko together and they seemed so perfect for each other. He seemed so kind and he obviously likes her. As for Kero, he wasn't able to see a thing but he heard the voice of this boy known as Kyou Echiru and he sounded like a good person.

Kero wanted to know more of the reason why Sakura said they shouldn't trust him. After all, she couldn't base it all on a feeling…could she? "Sakura, is there any more to say? I know there's more than you're telling us so spill it." Sakura looked at him incredulously, but explained the whole story of someone probing her mind.

"It could only be him because I felt it when I shook his hand. I'm not saying he's a bad person. I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't trust him completely…not yet at least." Tomoyo thought about it and decided to go along with her. "Ok, Sakura, I trust you." "Yea, besides, you're instincts are almost always correct," responded Kero. Sakura smiled. She was glad to have such good friends. "Thanks you guys won't regret it I promise." With that, they joined the others on their way to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

"All right everyone let's go on the Ferris wheel in pairs," suggested Tomoyo. Everyone seemed to agree with this suggestion so they all paired up. Chiharu went with Takashi, Tomoyo with Sakura, and Echiru with Naoko. They all looked at Rika and she smiled. "You guys go on ahead, I'll wait on you." Sakura looked worried. "You can join Tomoyo and me." Rika frowned, looking up at the Ferris wheel. "That's really ok. Besides, I have this thing with heights. They creep me out." Everyone sweat dropped at this but they agreed to meet after the ride. 

"Hey, Echiru, did you know that people use to hold contests in the Ferris wheel? They would go in couples and the winners would fall in love forever. They were magically des-OUCH! That hurts Chiharu." Chiharu had an annoyed look on his face. "Enough of your lies, Takashi. They're annoying!" Takashi frowned. "I was only having some fun."

Tomoyo grinned at them. They were really a cute couple. If only they would admit to each other how they felt. "Aw, having a lover's spat are we? Now save it for this ride." Everyone laughed at the now blushing couple. Echiru wasn't use to Takashi and all of his stories but he knew no one would fall for such a ridiculous story as that. "Hoe, you mean that was a lie too?" Everyone sweat dropped again. On second thought, thought Kyou as he looked at a confused Sakura, maybe it really was possible for someone to be that gullible.

After the ride they realized it was kind of late so they decided to leave. Everyone left for home except for a certain red-haired guy who decided to walk home…or so he said.

* * *

Tomoyo decided to walk home with Sakura since she was sleeping over for the night. They were talking about their evening while Kero ate a bunch of sweets in Sakura's backpack and somehow, their talk switched to Echiru. "I watched out for him this whole evening and he didn't do anything suspicious. I doubt he's any threat." Sakura thought about it and agreed with Tomoyo. "Yea, I guess you're right. It must have been my imagination…after…all." 

Something strange was happening with Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know what it was. Sakura was acting strange as soon as she had finished her sentence. She seemed to be in a trance and her ember eyes were clouded over. Kero sensed a very powerful magic being used and popped his head out of Sakura's backpack. "Sakura, do you feel that? Sakura? Sakura? What's gotten into you?"

Sakura just froze suddenly as if listening to something. "What is that strange music? So sad yet so…so…wonderfully sweet. I think I'll follow it," Sakura whispered. Suddenly, she turned around and headed back the way she came from.

Kero realized where the magic was. It was in the music and had some how hypnotized his beloved Mistress. He had to snap her out of it quick. Meanwhile Tomoyo was trying to do the same thing. "Kero, do you hear that music? Do you think that's what making Sakura act so weird?" The little creature growled. "I don't think so…I know so. Tomoyo, help me snap Sakura awake!"

They tried all they can to wake her up but everything failed…she just kept on walking. But where could she possibly be going? As they kept on trying, they saw Sakura headed for the carnival. But why? It was closed after all. She stopped at the gate which was at least ten feet high. Kero and Tomoyo sighed a breath of relief. It looks like the music couldn't take her where it wanted her to go, but they spoke too soon.

Sakura kept on listening to the music, completely entranced. She had to find where that music was coming from. She just had to. Sakura took out her star key and recited the incantation and the key transformed into her wand. She whispered to herself, "Jump."

Wings grew on Sakura's boots and she was prepared to jump. Tomoyo and Kero were wondering what had gotten into their friend but now wasn't the time for questions. Tomoyo held onto Sakura's arm as in to hold her down but she couldn't. She ended up over the gate with Sakura and Kero.

Sakura's wand transformed back into the star key and she kept on walking. "What beautiful music," she kept on saying to herself. They followed Sakura to the back of the carnival where it was deserted. There was a large field there…probably to build more rides.

Just as quickly as the music came, it went. Sakura woke up not knowing where she was or what she was doing. Tomoyo and Kero were relieved to know she had finally woken up. "Sakura what happened? You were suddenly in a trance and we couldn't wake you up for anything," asked Tomoyo. Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and looked at her cousin and best friend. "I don't know. I just started to hear some music and suddenly I couldn't control where I was going." Kero jumped in. "I wish I knew what was going on, but I don't. As for the music, it was caused by some powerful magic and it seems to be coming from over there." He pointed to a figure in the fields. His red hair stood out mostly and he had an evil smirk on his face. Sakura gasped. It was just as she thought. _Echiru._

He walked up closer to the group his smile growing more sinister every second. Sakura was frightened but didn't plan on showing it to him. Her voice came out loud and clear although it trembled somewhat. "What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?" Echiru smiled. "Because I wanted to, Card captor Mistress."

Tomoyo was shocked along with Kero and Sakura. Sakura spoke up again. "How do you know who I am?" "I have my ways Kinomoto, I have my ways." "I'll ask you again, what do you want with me?" Echiru laughed. "It's quite simple, Kinomoto. All I want is your life." Ember eyes glowed in fear. "That's one thing you'll never get from me." He laughed again except this time it was much colder. "I have my ways."

Echiru took the strange pendant around his neck and chanted a strange incantation-one that was impossible for her to understand. The pendant floated above his hands and transformed into a dark black wand. The star on top was half white and half black just as his pendant was. Sakura immediately chanted her incantation and her wand transformed. Kero also transformed into his "cooler form" as he would call it. Tomoyo stood on the side barely believing what was going on.

Kero launched one of his fire balls at Echiru which he blocked easily. He pulled out two orbs-one black and one red. He threw the black one at Kero which shocked him and caused him to return to his false form. The orb formed like a prison around him; preventing him from getting out. Kero was knocked out cold anyway.

Then, Echiru threw the red orb at Tomoyo; sealing her in but with different consequences. Tomoyo slammed her fist on the orb hoping to get out but failed miserably. Instead it had burned her left hand. Sakura heard a high-pitch scream and turned around to see her two friends hurt. "Tomoyo! Kero!" She heard a light chuckle and turned around to glare at Echiru. "What have you done to them? Let them go now!" Echiru only looked at her. "No."

The fight was now between the two of them since Kero was unconscious and Yue wasn't there with them. In fact, he wasn't even in Japan. He went to England for a few weeks. Sakura fought hard but Echiru was difficult to defeat. She barely dodged his attacks and was getting weaker by the minute since her energy was dropping rapidly. At one of his final attacks, she fell, having trouble getting up.

Echiru mumbled some strange words and his wand transformed into a gun. He shot it at her and Sakura used Shield to block it. She thought she was safe…until a bright red bullet passed right through her shield and through her right arm. Her eyes grew wide and Echiru's smile seemed to be teasing her coldly. "Didn't think that would happen, did you? My bullets can pass through almost any shield whether it is magic or not. I suppose you can say it's magic-resistant."

Sakura silently glared at him. She looked at her now bleeding arm and tried to get up but to her dismay…she couldn't even move. No, she thought to herself, this is bad…very bad.

Echiru walked closer to her with a glint in his eye. "I almost forgot to tell you…it paralyzes a person with magic for five minutes. If they had no magic…they would die almost instantly. One more shot is all I need to kill you now." He pointed the gun at Sakura's heart. Tomoyo started to cry, worried and frightened about her friend. He looked at Sakura coldly. "Die."

A single shot was heard but it didn't hit anyone at all. The place where Sakura was lying was empty. The shield around Tomoyo was gone as well and she was missing. Echiru swore to himself. "Where the hell did they go?" He heard a whisper. "Behind you." He turned around expecting to find Sakura but instead a sword slashed his right arm and he fell to the ground; his gun first transformed back into a wand and then into a pendant. Echiru's eyes went big.

The two girls were a distance away from him with a blue-haired guy in glasses. Right in front of him was the guy who slashed his arm. He was the last person he expected to come…Syaoran Li.

* * *

(A/N): YAY! My longest chapter so far. I'm so proud of myself. So Syaoran did you like your entrance into the story. 

Syaoran: (sarcastically) Yea nice heroic entrance.

Me: (glares) You better cut it out before I give you a nice heroic death too!

Syaoran: (glares at me but stays quiet)

Eriol: I think it was very nice, no matter what Syaoran thinks.

Me: Thank you so much, Eriol. No thanks to you, Syaoran.

Eriol: The pleasure's all mine, Kisa.

Syaoran: (mumbles)

Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Please review. It hurts to see so many hits to my story and yet so little reviews. I appreciate the reviews I have gotten though. I'll update as soon as I can. School starts this Tuesday and I'll be quite busy so please be patient with me. In the meanwhile, please, please, please review.

P.S. Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone!


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hey Eriol, Syaoran, I would like for you guys to meet my cousin and one of my best friends in the world. Her name is Brittany.

Eriol: Hello, Brittany, the pleasure is all mines to meet you.

Brittany: It's nice to meet you too.

Syaoran: …

Eriol: (glares at Syaoran) Syaoran, tell Brittany hi.

Syaoran: (mumbles) Hi.

Brittany: (whispers to me) Wow, you were right, Kisa. He is grumpy.

Syaoran: (hears us anyway) WHAT?

Brittany: You heard me Syaoran. No wonder Sakura only sees you as a friend.

Syaoran: But I saved her.

Brittany: Technically, Eriol did.

Eriol: (starts gloating)

Syaoran: (glares at Eriol) What are you gloating for?

Eriol: (stops gloating)

Syaoran: (glares at Brittany) I don't like you.

Brittany: (glares back) You, don't have to.

Me: Guys, it's time for the story.

Syaoran and Brittany: (glare at me) Shut. Up. (continues glaring at each other)

Me: (sweat drops) Anyway, I guess I gotta start on my own. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Now let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did, Syaoran and Sakura would've at least dated. The same goes for Eriol and Tomoyo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed 

Echiru looked up stunned at the chocolate brown haired boy. He had difficulty believing that he was even here in Japan; much less that he was able to delay his plans for a while. However, not only had Syaoran surprised him but he had injured his right arm terribly.

Syaoran glared down at Echiru and amber met red and black. Fury, anger, and hate could be seen clearly in him. It was a shock that he didn't kill this guy yet. He picked up his sword and prepared for another attack. "Leave now if you don't want any further injuries." Echiru smirked. "Why should I when the job isn't even done yet?"

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, be that way." He ran swiftly with his sword and because Echiru had grown weaker due to his previous battle with Sakura, he couldn't get up and defend himself fast enough. Plus, he was already in pain due to his now bleeding right-arm. Echiru grunted as he flew several feet backwards from the force of Syaoran's blow.

Echiru stood up slowly. His black shirt was slashed and a red line appeared across his chest. He was weak and exhausted and as much as he hated to admit it…he needed to retreat. Oh boy, Echiru thought to himself, master won't be happy about this.

"I'll leave then, but I'll be back." Echiru muttered something under his breath and swirls of red magic surrounded him. He was disappearing slowly but surely. Before he disappeared completely, he smiled at Syaoran and said, "Nice to meet you again, Syaoran. I do hope we meet again." And with that, Echiru was gone.

Syaoran sheathed his sword and ran over to Eriol. "Are they alright, Eriol," Syaoran asked. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and Sakura. "Tomoyo's left hand was burnt but thankfully it wasn't too serious. As for Sakura…she was shot in her right arm. I was able to stop the bleeding but she is very weak. I suppose she used quite a lot of energy. Tomoyo told me everything that happened." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Are you feeling any better?" Tomoyo held her now bandaged hand and smiled weakly. "I'm as fine as I'll ever be. It's Sakura I'm worried about." Syaoran looked at Sakura who seemed to be asleep. His eyes softened at the sight of the auburn-haired girl.

Suddenly, the paralysis worn off and Sakura slowly tried to stand up. Eriol tried to stop her. "Please, Sakura, you're still weak." She replied with a soft smile. "Nice to see you again, Eriol." She walked over slowly to Syaoran with her emerald eyes shining into his amber eyes. She smiled. "It's nice to see you again too, Syaoran. I though…I thought I'd never see you again…" Sakura fainted from exhaustion right into Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran completely melted. He gazed at the girl asleep in his arms and sighed. They weren't supposed to meet this way. He was hoping to surprise her at school or at her home, but not in this way. Meeting his rival battling Sakura was unexpected and made him angry. But what ticked him off most was that he involved Tomoyo and hurt her and most importantly injured Sakura as well. Syaoran looked at Sakura's now bandaged arm. He couldn't forgive Echiru for hurting her…ever.

Syaoran picked up Sakura and held her bridal style. "Come on you guys, let's take her home. It's quite late." Tomoyo and Eriol stood up. "We have to find Kero first," Tomoyo responded. Syaoran sighed. "Fine, we'll look for that stuff animal." It wasn't very hard to find him. The orb around him had disappeared and he was asleep on the ground right where they had left him.

Kero woke up suddenly as if he had been startled out of a horrible dream. "Eriol? Syaoran? What are you two doing here? How's Sakura?" Syaoran glared at him. "What are WE doing here? We have just saved you guys in case you haven't noticed." Eriol jumped in. "Sakura will be ok. Come on, let's get her home."

* * *

The room was large and dark. The only thing giving the room light was a few candles posted in different points of the room. To the front of the room was a large throne. Sitting on the large throne was a petite figure. She had long, blue hair which fell neatly on her shoulders. Her silver eyes shone in the dark and standing next to her was a guy with brown eyes. 

Soon the girl spoke. "I sense him coming. He's close by." The guy spoke up. "Do you think he really completed his mission?" Silver eyes narrowed. "I sure hope so."

Suddenly swirls of red magic formed and Echiru appeared stumbling to the ground. Sensing he was hurt Elrick ran from his position by the girl and ran to help his half brother. Elrick took out a small kit he always kept nearby and started treating Echiru's wounds. The girl looked at Echiru. "Echiru, have you completed your mission?" He remained silent. She was getting annoyed.

"Well…I'm waiting for your answer. Did you find this…girl?" Echiru responded. "Yes, I did meet her. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto just as Syaoran had said." The girl became silent for a while and then spoke up again. "Were you able to get rid of her?" "I almost did but Syaoran came before I could finish the job and I had to flee."

A scream was heard for miles. "You mean he's there in Japan now?" "Yes, him and Eriol Hiirigizawa." The girl sighed. She was really frustrated. "He must really love this girl…whoever she is, but I can't let things stay this way. Elrick…" Elrick was done treating his brother's wounds and responded. "Yes?" "We'll be joining Echiru at that school they attend in Japan. We'll finish this job once and for all."

Elrick's soft voice was heard for them all to hear. "No offense but if Syaoran loves this girl so much we should leave them be. Why ruin their happine-" "Because Syaoran is MINE!" The girl's voice echoed throughout the room and the two brothers went silent. "I intend for Syaoran to be mine and one way or another he will love me. Do I make myself clear?"

They both simply looked at her before giving their final reply. "We understand…"

"Master," Echiru answered.

"Angelique," Elrick said softly.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door and Touya went to answer it. "Sakura, is that you? If it is I hope you have a good reason for coming home late. I called all your friends and no one knew where you were. Tomoyo's with you too I suppose because her family can't find her either. You are so dead…SAKURA?" 

Touya went pale as he saw Sakura, but it wasn't her that surprised him. It was that gaki who was now holding Sakura. He soon came out of his shock and glared at him. "What are YOU doing here and with MY sister no less?" Syaoran simply glared at him. "Nice to meet you again, too," Syaoran said sarcastically. Tomoyo jumped in the conversation. "We'll explain all of this as soon as we can but for now can we please come in?" Touya looked doubtful but sense he did want to know what was going on… "Ok you can come on in. You guys better have a good reason."

They all walked in, Eriol being the last one to step inside. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Touya, who's that down there? And at such a time too…" Sakura and Touya's dad went silent when he saw the sight. Tomoyo with a burnt hand, a blue-haired boy, and Syaoran…the boy he hadn't seen for six years holding a now sleeping Sakura. He was stunned of course but he was worried about his daughter more than anything. "What happened to Sakura? Please follow me to her room. She needs to rest." They followed Fujitaka to Sakura's room and laid her down in her bed. It was then that both Touya and Fujitaka noticed that Sakura's arm was bandaged.

Touya became enraged instantly. "What the heck did you do to my sister?" Syaoran sighed. "I can explain." Touya clenched his fist. "Well you better tell me now you gaki or else…" Fujitaka cut him off. It was true he was upset about Sakura being injured like she was but they had to settle the matter calmly. "Please tell me everything that happened." Syaoran took a big breath. He had a feeling they would've found out their secret sooner or later but it was too late to think about that now. "It all started…"

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning struggling to get out of bed. She felt refreshed and back to normal…except… She felt a sudden pain go through her right arm as she remembered what had happened last night. She was about to get out of bed when a hand gently touched her. She turned to see her dad there with a worried look on his face. He smiled and his eyes brightened. "Ohayo, Sakura. How are you?" 

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm fine, Dad, I'm fine." He looked at her and simply replied. "Your friends told me everything." She looked at her dad, shocked. Sakura started to mumble an apology but he stopped her. "Please don't worry about it now. We'll talk later but for now you need to rest. Your brother has already gone to work. I'm surprised that you actually woke up an hour before school starts."

Sakura looked at Fujitaka pleadingly. "Please let me go to school." Fujitaka sighed. "You need to rest that arm of yours. I'm quite sure getting shot with a bullet does hurt…especially a magic bullet." Sakura turned her gaze somewhere else. So they really did tell him everything. She spoke so that her voice could barely be heard. "I'll take painkillers. Please let me go. There's something important I must do."

Fujitaka smiled. If it was one trait Sakura got from him it was being stubborn. "Ok, Sakura, I'll let you go but you must…I repeat must not do anything strenuous and you must not participate in gym class today. I'll send a note with you to school. Deal?" Sakura jumped for joy and hugged her dad, ignoring all the pain in her arm. "I love you, Dad." He hugged her back. "I love you too, my little Cherry Blossom."

* * *

Tomoyo sat under the cherry blossom tree drawing with her right hand. Even though she was told she shouldn't have come to school…she just had to. There was someone she needed to see. Someone important to her. The bell rang and she sighed as she made her way to class. 

When she sat in her seat Naoko and Rika came running over to her. "Hello, Tomoyo. Hey what happened to your hand," Rika asked. Tomoyo smiled. "It's nothing," she lied, "just an accident at home." Rika and Naoko sighed in relief. Naoko spoke up. "That's good to hear. I thought you were seriously injured, especially with Sakura's dad calling our homes last night. I hope you get better soon." Tomoyo grinned. "Thanks."

That's when they noticed Echiru walk in the class with his right arm bandaged. Naoko was upset. "What happened to Echiru's arm? First you and now him? Do you know what happened to him?" Tomoyo lied again and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't know."

At that very moment Sakura came in the classroom and placed a note on the teacher's desk. Then she ran over to Tomoyo and the others with a huge grin. "Hello, everyone." Tomoyo was shock. It was one thing for Echiru to come when his arm was slashed and me with my burnt hand but Sakura shouldn't have come at all, Tomoyo thought to herself. Rika and Naoko weren't as cheerful either.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Are you ok," Rika asked. Sakura smiled. "I'm fine. I just got in a little accident at home last night," she lied. Naoko and Rika had a feeling she was lying but decided to drop it for the moment. "I hope you get better soon," Rika said. They both went to their own seat. Naoko realized that it was just too much of a coincidence for three people to be injured so…especially if they had all been together before the incidents. Something's up, Naoko thought, and I'm going to find out what it is.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was scolding her best friend. "You shouldn't be here. You should be at home trying to get better." Sakura frowned. "I know but I can't. There's someone I need to see. Someone important to me." Tomoyo smiled at the similar words she had just thought about. She understood completely, besides, she was supposed to be at home herself. "Ok, Sakura, I understand completely. Just please don't strain yourself." Sakura's emerald eyes lit up. "I promise."

The bell rang again letting them know it's time for class and their teacher walked in. "Good morning, class. We have two new students joining us. One's from Hong Kong and the other one is from England. From what I know, a few of you know them quite well." The two boys stepped inside the classroom and the girls nearly screamed the guys' ears off.

Meanwhile, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Sakura, and Tomoyo stood up and yelled, "HI, SYAORAN AND ERIOL!" The teacher smirked. It was just as she thought. The other girls were surprised to know that they knew such cute guys and made mental notes to ask about them. Sakura and Tomoyo were both smiling at the boys who were smiling back. It's quite obvious…it's gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Not as long as the last one but still, not too bad, right? (Looks at Syaoran and Brittany who are still glaring) You guys haven't given up yet? 

Syaoran: (Continues glaring) Nope.

Brittany: (glares back) Not yet.

Eriol: (Sighs) I tried, Kisa. Can't say I didn't try.

Me: Syaoran, I suggest you leave my cousin alone…unless you really do want that heroic death.

Syaoran: You wouldn't dare.

Me: (glares) Try me.

Syaoran: (sighs and stops) Fine, I'll leave her alone.

Me: Thank you.

Brittany: (sticks her tongue out at Syaoran) Ha! Ha!

Me: Brittany, will you please at least try to be nicer to him?

Brittany: (glares at me) You better be quiet or else I'll take away you're chocolate.

Me: (gasps) Noooooooooo!

Eriol: (smirks) Kisa, it sounds as if you get crazy over chocolate.

Brittany: She becomes loony when she eats too much of it.

Eriol: (starts laughing) How funny!

Syaoran: You shouldn't talk, Eriol. That sounds like you whenever you're singing with your Brittany Spears CD. I could take it away in an instant you know.

Eriol: (gasps) Nooooooooooo!

Brittany: (smiles at Syaoran) It seems as if we both like to torture out cousins.

Syaoran: (smiles back) Seems so.

Brittany: (holds her hand out) You and I can be good friends, I'm sure of it.

Syaoran: (shakes Brittany's hand) Likewise.

Me: Eriol, you and I are sooo dead.

Eriol: (shivers) I'm scared.

Me: So am I.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update but like I said in the last chapter, school has started. Plus I'm doing two of my B.J.Cs a year early. Many of you never heard of them so I'll explain. Think S.A.Ts except you study notes from grades 7-9 and normally take them in ninth grade. That's only in The Bahamas. I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meanwhile, please review. The more reviews, the quicker my next chapter will be posted. So, please press that little button down there and say something.


	6. An Anonymous Call

Kisa: I'm sorry everyone for the late update but I had a ton of homework, tests, and quizzes. Plus, ever tried to do five projects in one week? Sleep isn't even an option. But I updated ASAP (I guess). (Notices that Syaoran and Brittney aren't here) Eriol, where are our friends?

Eriol: They're coming right now. I think we should be on our guard.

Kisa: Why?

Eriol: They're up to something. I know it. (Syaoran and Brittany have innocent smiles on)

Brittany: (whispers) Ready, Syaoran?

Syaoran: (whispers back) Ready. Mission: start.

Brittany: Hey guys!

Kisa and Eriol: Uh…hi.

Syaoran: 'Sup? (Pulls out a box of chocolate) I brought enough chocolate for everyone. Want some, Brittany?

Brittany: Sure. (Takes one) How 'bout you, Eriol?

Eriol: I'll pass thanks.

Syaoran: (shrugs) More for us then. Kisa?

Kisa: (grins) Yup.

Brittany: (snatches up the last one) Sorry, all gone.

Kisa: (cries) Nooooooooooooo! How could you? (Sobs)

Syaoran: (smirks) Relax. It's only chocolate. Anyway, Eriol, I just got the new Brittney Spears CD for my sister Fenmie (sp?). Wanna see?

Eriol: (smiles) Yea!

Brittany: (trips and falls on the now broken CD) Oops. Sorry, Syaoran.

Eriol: (cries) Nooooooooo! You're so mean! (Sobs)

Syaoran: Ah, shut up. (High fives Brittany) Thanks for the fake CD, Brittney.

Kisa and Eriol: (hug each other and continue sobbing)

Brittany: (sweat drops) Anyway, let's start the chapter, shall we?

Chapter 6: An Anonymous Call

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and the others sat under the cherry blossom tree at lunch chatting. "It has been six years since we've all been together like this as a group", Chiharu said, "I'm glad we're all back. Eriol, Syaoran, I'm sure you guys haven't met Echiru, right?" Syaoran responded. "Actually, yes we have. We met sometime back in Hong Kong." Naoko smiled. "I guess that means the three of you are friends, huh?" Syaoran smile was replaced with a frown and Eriol's normal, calm voice was cold as he responded. "Not really. We're more like distant acquaintances." Naoko suddenly stopped smiling at Eriol's tone of voice. 'What's up with him?'

Everyone became quiet as they wondered what happened between Syaoran, Eriol, and Echiru. Everyone besides Sakura and Tomoyo of course. Noticing the tension in the air, Sakura decided to change the subject. "So Eriol, how were you in England these past few years and you, Syaoran, in Hong Kong?" Tomoyo realized what she was doing and continued. "Yes, please tell us. Besides Echiru, Sakura, and I, the others haven't been to Hong Kong and I doubt that any of us has ever been to England."

Eriol and Syaoran were grateful for the change of subject and were eager to describe their home lands. Takashi and the others were fascinated by all they were told and kept on switching topics. Soon, they fell on the topic about the upcoming dance.

"I can't wait for the dance coming up. What about you guys?" The other girls nodded in agreement at Tomoyo's question. Eriol and Syaoran looked confused and bewildered. "Dance? What are you talking about?" Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Silly me; I forgot that you guys just moved back here. There's a costume dance coming up. The theme is "Dreams Do Come True" (A/N: Lame I know but just deal with it.) and all the costumes must have to deal with fairy tales and mythical creatures. The most unique-dressed couple becomes King and Queen of the dance." "Yea, it's gonna be so awesome! I just can't wait to complete Sakura's costume. She'll look so kawaii!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Tomoyo's response. Soon Yamazaki spoke up. "Did you guys know that if the King and Queen were truly in love, they'd have all their dreams come true and become actual Royalty, and…OUCH!" Chiharu whacked him with Sakura's shoe. How did she get it…no body knew and neither did Sakura.

The group watched helplessly as Chiharu yelled at Takashi. "You're lies are crazy but this is the most ridiculous one I've heard come out of your mouth!" "HOE- another lie?" Everyone sweat dropped at Sakura; even Syaoran who's almost as gullible as Sakura.

Immediately, the bell rang and they all got up for to class. Before Sakura went to class though Syaoran told her he would like to tell her something after school and agreed to walk with him on their way home after school. 'I wonder what he wants to ask me.'

* * *

"So how's your arm?" Syaoran looked at the girl next to him. It was quite obvious that he was still worried about her. Sakura smiled. "I'm fine thanks, but you must tell me what's going on and why does Echiru want to hurt-no kill- me." "That's something I'll tell you but not until Eriol and Tomoyo join us. I think they need to hear as well." 'I'm too angry to talk 'bout it anyway.' 

They walked on like this for some time, both not knowing what to say. After a long while Sakura finally spoke up. "You said you wanted to tell me something?" Syaoran looked at her, nervously. He wanted to tell her so badly but he was nervous. 'Heh just like six years ago.' "Sakura…what I wanted to tell was…what I mean is…I still lo…" "SAKURA, what are you doing with HIM?"

Of course, only her brother could stop him from saying what he had to say at such a time as this. "Leave him alone. He was just walking me home. That's not a crime is it?" Touya snorted. "Not yet it isn't. Come inside now." Sakura sighed. "Okay just a minute." She watched as her brother snorted again and went back inside saying she had two minutes.

Syaoran looked at the door. Why did things like this always happen to him? "Well, it's quite obvious that he didn't change much; don't ya think?" Sakura laughed at his sarcastic attitude. "Now what were you saying?" Syaoran sighed. He couldn't bear to try saying it again. "I would like to know…will you go to the dance with me?"

Sakura's heart thumped so loud, she was surprised Syaoran didn't hear it. She was still in love with him, but too afraid to tell him, in the case he had found another. Still going to the dance with him as a friend was just as good. She gazed up into his amber eyes. "Sure I would love to." Syaoran smiled. "Glad to hear it. Now you get inside before we're both dead." He turned to leave but just before he left, he said, "As for what I wanted to tell you…I'll tell you at the dance. I promise." And with that, he left.

Sakura walked inside smiling and passed her brother who was gawking at the fact that Syaoran asked her out to the dance. "You're going to that dance with HIM?" She turned around, annoyed. "And tell me what's wrong with him." Touya grimaced. "First he was a gaki…now he's a magical gaki. This makes me hate him all the more." Her emerald eyes flashed with anger. "So, you hate me too? Is that what you're trying to say? In case you've forgotten, I've got magic too. Do you hate me?"

Touya was at a lost for words, but she wasn't done yet. "And oh yea, YOU use to have magic powers too until you gave it up to Yue. So do you hate him too? Look, just don't talk to me for a while ok?" And with that, she ran to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Touya stood there stunned. 'You really enjoy twisting around whatever I say don't ya Sakura?"

Sakura stayed in her room and had just finished her home work when Kero came in with a huge bowl of ice-cream. "I'm actually kinda glad that your family knows 'bout us now. It sure makes it easier to carry around sweets without worrying about being caught; even though your dad isn't here right now." Sakura shook her head at him. "You really haven't changed."

Suddenly, the phone rang and she went to answer it. "Hello, Kinomoto Residence. Kinomoto Sakura speaking." An eerie female voice came out of the other line and sent shivers down her spine. "Kinomoto Sakura, you've been warned. You know how deadly I can be…from Echiru obviously. Stay away from Syaoran…he's MINE. If you don't you, and everyone you love will meet…deadly consequences." Sakura's eyes grew large. "Who is this? I demand that you tell me now!" Her only response was that of the line being dead.

Sakura hung up the phone and threw himself on the bed with Kero worried after hearing what the girl had just said. Sighing, Sakura asked herself, "What am I gonna do now?"

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write for this one. At least it'll help me continue the story now. 

Eriol: Um…Kisa?

Kisa: Yes?

Eriol: What happened to your cousin?

Kisa: Huh?

Eriol: (points at Brittany) Look for yourself.

Brittany: (spinning around in a circle) Oooooo. The sky is spinning.

Kisa: (smiles) Oh, that? That is what she gets for torturing me.

Syaoran: What do you mean?

Kisa: Just like me, if she eats too much chocolate, she gets looney.

Eriol: So you're telling us, that both of y'all go crazy on chocolate.

Kisa: Exactly.

Syaoran: …

Eriol: …

Brittany: (spinning still) WEEEEEEE! This is fun. Spinning. Spinning. Spinning.

Syaoran: (trying hard not to laugh)

Eriol: Kisa…can you please try to stop her?

Kisa: Oh, all right. Brittany, stop doing that.

Brittany: (stops spinning and starts bouncing up and down)

Eriol: (snickers)

Kisa: Stop that.

Brittany: (stops bouncing and starts hopping on one foot)

Syaoran: (starts laughing hysterically)

Kisa: Brittany, stop that!

Brittany: (starts mocking Kisa) Stop that!

Kisa: I'm serious, stop!

Brittany: I'm serious, stop.

Kisa: Grrr. If you don't stop, I won't give you chocolate for a month!

Brittany: (stops doing everything) Mean, Kenny!

Syaoran: Who's Kenny?

Kisa: It's my nickname.

Eriol: I think I'll call you that then. I like that one better.

Kisa: Ok, whatever.

Brittany: Mean Kenny, do you have any chocolate?

Kisa: (stares) No.

Brittany: Eriol, do you have any chocolate?

Eriol: (stares) No.

Brittany: Syaoran, do you have any chocolate?

Syaoran: (stares while smirking) No.

Brittany: I want chocolate. Why is everything getting so dizzy? (faints)

Eriol: Kisa, is she Ok?

Kisa: She will be in 3…2…1.

Brittany: (rubs forehead) What happened?

Kisa: You ate all the chocolate from me. (smiles) So you got looney.

Brittany: (gasps) Noooooooooo! (sobs)

Eriol, Syaoran, Kisa: (sweat drop)

A/N: Umm…anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make my next one longer. I'm going to put up my second fanfic quite soon. It's called "She Will Be Loved". I hope you'll enjoy that one too. As for this one…the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will come up. Trust me on this…it all depends on you. See you till then.


	7. From Bad to Worse

A/N: (Brittany, Eriol, and Syaoran are talking.)

Eriol: Hey, Brittany, where's Kenny?

Brittany: Oh, she's on her way. You see, she's bringing another cousin of hers. His name is Charnado.

Syaoran: Charnado? Is he as crazy as you and Kisa?

Brittany: (smirks) Oh…you thought _we_ were crazy? You haven't even seen crazy yet. I'd watch out if I were you.

Eriol: Hey, there they are now. (Kisa and Charnado come and the others hear some shouting.)

Charnado: Where is that son of a b- - - -? Let me at him!

Kisa: Behave! Uh…hi guys. Meet my cousin, Charnado. Charnado…meet Eriol and Syaoran.

Charnado: (Looks at Syaoran) Ah…there's the son of a b- - - - I was looking for.

Syaoran: (glares) What did you just say?

Charnado: You heard me. What, ya deaf or something?

Syaoran: You're so dead.

Charnado: Bring it. (The two start yelling and cussing at each other.)

Kisa: (sweat drops) Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here.

Brittany: (glares) Gee…ya think?

Eriol: (gasps) Kenny…you got braces! And they're red! (Syaoran and Charnado stop fighting.)

Syaoran: Let me see. (Looks at Kisa's braces.) Cool…they should've been green…my favourite colour!

Kisa: (grins) It's one of my favourites also and I just changed the colour from green recently. I don't like my braces all too much though.

Charnado: (walks over to Kisa.) Me neither. Now, not only is Kenny a frigging brain, but she's a frigging brain with metal in her mouth.

Kisa: (glares at Charnado) Brittany, please do something with my cousin…before Syaoran and me snap.

Brittany: (snickers) Sure. Ok Syaoran…time to go.

Charnado: No. I'm not done with this bastard yet.

Syaoran: (glares) Brittany, deal with your cousin before I use my sword on him.

Brittany: My cousin? Oh no…he's Kenny's cousin…absolutely no relation to me whatsoever. Now let's go Charnado. (Starts dragging him away)

Charnado: (Starts struggling) Let me go!

Brittany: I don't think so.

Eriol: Kenny, what did he mean by brain?

Kisa: Uh…don't worry 'bout that. (Charnado's almost gone)

Charnado: (yells) I'll be back Syaoran! I promise you that you bastard!

Syaoran: (angry)

Eriol: You're family is weird Kenny.

Kisa: You have no idea. (Sighs) Anyway…let's go on with the story…shall we?

Chapter 7: From Bad to Worse

It was that same evening when Sakura's dad came home. Sakura was still upstairs wondering what to do and talking to Kero about it. "So you're telling me that you just got a threatening phone call saying that if you don't leave Syaoran alone, you'll be putting all of your love ones in danger?" Sakura nodded in reply.

"That's foolishness! Syaoran's your friend…you're not gonna leave him defenseless at a time like this right? Not giving up?" Sakura suddenly remembered her dream. Maybe it was a premonition of what could happen if she gave up on him at a certain time. Her premonitions almost always come true but maybe she can reverse this one into something good. Yes…that's what she'll try to do. Boldly she said, "No, I'm not giving up on him. That I promise."

A knock was heard on the door and Fujitaka entered the room. "Hi again, Dad." Fujitaka smiled. "Konnichwa, Sakura. Remember what I said this morning? I'd like to talk now." Sakura invited him to sit next to her on the bed. At that moment, Kero flew over to Sakura's desk with his big bowl of ice cream to finish.

Sakura looked down at the ground and began to speak. "Um…Dad…I'd like to apologize for not telling you about all of this from six years back. I had to keep it secret." Fujitaka nodded. "It's ok. I understand completely. I just hope you know what you're doing dealing with these new guys out to get you." Sakura nodded.

"So, Sakura…tell me…how long were you in love with Li Syaoran?" Sakura gasped. His question completely startled her. "How did you know?" Her dad chuckled. "I'm your dad. Besides, a 'friend' wouldn't have such a great effect on you that you actually let them hold and carry you home…without a fight." "I guess it's obvious. Since I last saw him six years ago…I realized I was in love with him. But I doubt he feels the same way."

Fujitaka's eyes shone. "Oh, I think he does." Sakura looked up at him. "How?" "Just as how I sensed love in you letting him carry you, I saw love in his eyes whenever he simply looked at you." The girl shook her head. "You must have been seeing things, Dad." He smiled. "You'll see soon enough. Now about this Echiru guy…I want you to tell me all that you know about him. He must be dangerous to have shot you in your arm." His eyes went cold for a moment but soon returned bright again.

"You see, he comes from Hong Kong…just like Syaoran and he wants to kill me. I have no idea why either. He seemed nice at first and then attacked Tomoyo, burning her hand and I'm sure my friends have told you the rest." Fujitaka nodded. "Yes, well, I hope you find out the reason from Syaoran. After all, they seem to know each other. Now go to bed. I promise I won't tell anybody else about your powers." Sakura hugged her dad and thanked him.

Before he left the room, he said, "I hope you tell your true feelings to Syaoran before it is too late." Sakura smiled and her dad closed the door. Kero was fast asleep and only she was awake, thinking about what her dad had said. 'I want to tell him…but what if he has fallen for somebody else?' And with that thought in her mind…she fell fast asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the next day and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were sitting under the cherry blossom tree again after school. Syaoran and Eriol wanted to talk to them about the reason why they were attacked and why someone would want Sakura dead.

Syaoran started to speak. "It all started six years ago after I left."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Six Years Ago-Syaoran's Arrival Home_

_Syaoran gazed out the window at the streets of Hong Kong. He had lived there all of his life…well until recently. It's strange though that when he had first left, he was cold and unfeeling. It didn't even want to leave Hong Kong. Now…a new Syaoran was coming back home although a part of him was left back in Japan._

_The car soon pulled into a mansion…his home and Yelan and his four older sisters were waiting for him. He stepped out the car and before he could even get to the door, four sisters charged at him with hugs and kisses. "Guys, please get off me." Phrases such as "It's been so long" or "Look how big you've grown" were said by the sisters._

_Soon the sisters let go of a now exhausted Syaoran and Yelan went to hug her son. "It's been a while Syaoran. I'm so glad that you're back safe and sound. Please come inside. I have to speak to you."_

_When they all entered the house, they sat down in the living room area and talked. Syaoran told them about all of his adventures with Sakura. He told them about when he first met Sakura and Tomoyo-who had found out the secret. He talked about the "Final Judgment" with Yue and how Eriol came soon afterwards and helped Sakura transform the cards to Sakura cards (leaving out his confession to her)._

_Of course, the girls remembered Sakura and they all chatted lively about how kawaii she looked. Yelan nodded. "So, Kinomoto is the new Card mistress. I see…but now that it is all over, you should know that since you're the future heir that you'd need a wife. Not now, of course, but it wouldn't hurt for you to get engaged for later."_

_Syaoran frowned. "Why, Mother, can't I choose my own wife later on?" Yelan shook her head. "You know the tradition, but we won't start right away. I'll give you some time, besides it's been a while so why don't you go rest for now." Syaoran responded quietly and went upstairs, annoyed with everything so far._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That is when I started writing to you, Sakura", Syaoran stated. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo just listened quietly. "Your mother really had your life planned out huh?" Syaoran responded yes to Eriol's question. "But it got worse after I came back from that last trip. "You mean with the final card", Sakura asked. "Hai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Back at Home_

_Syaoran came running back into the house, surprisingly not as tired as when he came back the first time. When he entered the house, he noticed a girl around his age sitting down. She had long blue hair which was shoulder length and a petite body. She was wearing a short, white skirt with a yellow top. She was quite pretty, but it was her silver eyes that stood out. Why did they seem so…cold…so…**lonely. **It was almost as cold as her aura…yes…this girl knew magic._

_Yelan was smiling happily when she saw Syaoran enter. "Ah, Syaoran, so glad you're back safely. I'd like you to meet your fiancé, Myougi Angelique." Syaoran's smile had completely disappeared. He knew his mom would do something like this sooner or later. He was just hoping it would've been later._

_He just stood there silently gazing with a frown on her face. Yelan soon cleared her throat and glared at her only son. Syaoran, fearing his mother's glare quickly straightened up and bowed at Angelique. "Pleased to meet you Miss Myougi." Angelique stood up and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you also, but I'd prefer if you call me by my first name." _

_Syaoran tried his hardest to keep a smile on. Something with this girl bothered him. "Um…I don't think we should…" Syaoran was stopped by his mother's cold glare and thought better of his sentence. "…not call each other by first names. Not unless you'd call me Syaoran." Syaoran sighed in relief once the glare disappeared, although he didn't want her using his first name._

_Angelique smiled…not a cheery smile but a…a…well, he couldn't describe it. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad. It was just lonely. That's what it was. Yelan stood and clapped. "So nice to know that you guys are getting along. Syaoran, please show her around the house and I'd love for you guys to talk to each other. Get to know each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." Yelan got up and left the house._

_They both smiled at her until she left, but when she did… "Listen here, Syaoran, your fiancé and now that we're getting married later on, I have some rules for you. One -no other girls. Two –if you're going somewhere, tell me first. Three –treat me with respect or else you die. Did you get that?"_

_Syaoran was now cowering in fear at the girl's new attitude. Never has anyone frightened him this much before. Stuttering he said, "Yes, ma'am." Angelique smiled. "Good…very good. Now I'm going to my room for a while; goodbye." Syaoran watched as the silver eyed girl walked upstairs until she was no longer visible. That girl was creepy. And he was supposed to marry her?_

_He went outside towards the cherry blossom tree with a letter he had hidden from Angelique. Opening it, he read slowly and cautiously as if it were a fragile item. When he was done he leaned his head against the tree and started thinking about his…marriage. How could Yelan expect him to marry that **she- devil**? He may never know._

_To make it worse, he didn't even want to marry anyone else besides Sakura. On his last visit, she finally confessed to him and it was one of the happiest moments in his life. He loved her with all his heart and to just marry…that girl…would destroy him. Of course, he couldn't tell his mother. He'd probably die. Syaoran had decided not to tell Sakura until his marriage was official…or could make a change of it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that explains who is probably after me…but why would she want to kill me?" Syaoran sighed. "You'll see." Eriol laughed. "My, that girl had turned you into a coward, huh?" Syaoran growled. "Shut up and let me continue."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Back to Syaoran's Past- Five Years later_

_Syaoran sat down at the cherry blossom tree just thinking. He was about sixteen and it had been five, sad years for him. Especially how those five, sad years were filled with Angelique. He held another letter in his hands which he had completed reading with a sigh. He always felt better after reading one of Sakura's letters -yes- he was still in love with her. He felt peaceful at the moment…until… "Syaoran! I'm back!" Dang…she was worse than Meiling. Meanwhile, Yelan was watching him through the window of his own room. She saw the sadness he held within him temporarily released after reading Sakura's letter. In her hand was one of her letters now._

_Yelan sighed and a small smile crept on her face. She now understood and realized that he would never be happy with Angelique. Now smiling she left the room and dropped Sakura's letter back on the desk and underneath some other papers. Only a small part of it was visible and it read: "I hope we see each other sometime soon. That would really make me happy…"_

_Angelique was talking Syaoran to death…he didn't know what. It was something about shoes or makeup or whatever. Sakura never worried about trivial matters like this girl…still he couldn't bring himself to talk to his mother about this. Even after all these years… "Syaoran, please come inside. I'd like to have a word with you."_

_Syaoran called out, "I'm coming, Mother." He looked at Angelique and told her he'll be back. Running to the house, he was so glad to have escape from whatever Angelique was saying. He found his mom in the living room, sitting down. He sat down facing her and waiting for a response._

_At first she said nothing. Then a few minutes later she said, "How is Kinomoto doing, Syaoran? I know you still write her." He was stunned and wondered how she knew that since he didn't tell anybody about it. A chuckle was heard from his mom. "I found one of her letters," she said as if reading his mind._

_Syaoran sighed. "Sakura's doing fine. She seems quite happy." Syaoran looked down, smiling sadly. "You love her don't you?" The question startled him and he quickly looked up. Yelan smiled. "I had a feeling so. Do you love her, Syaoran?" He looked back down. "Yes," he whispered. "I love her with all my heart." "You and Angelique's marriage is off."_

_Syaoran stared at the ground wide eye. "You really mean it, Mother?" "Yes, I do. I notice a difference in you just when you read one of her letters. I know you truly care for her." She was suddenly embraced by her son; something in which she was never use to. Syaoran laughed- his first real laugh for five years. "Now, how are we going to break this to Angelique?" "I think you already have."_

_Yelan gasped. Angelique was standing by the door. Yelan asked, "How long were you there?" She frowned. "Long enough to hear that you're breaking the arranged marriage." Syaoran looked at her. "Please, this is best for both of us." Anger flashed through her eyes. "No it is not. What's best for us is to keep the arranged marriage." "Angelique, please listen…" "No, you listen! From the start I told you no other girls. Now, you're just going to have to suffer. This girl will wish she was never born."_

_Syaoran glared at her. "And tell me how you just plan to do this?" Angelique smirked and pulled out one of Sakura's letters. "With this, Syaoran. It seems as if you were careless enough to leave it beside me. So this girl's name is Kinomoto Sakura, right? Well when I'm done with her, she'll be the Late Kinomoto Sakura." She ran out the door. Syaoran followed after her but she was already gone…with intent to kill._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow," was all the two girls could say. Syaoran nodded. "She's jealous it seems of Sakura and my friendship. I've been fighting and hiding for the past year which explains why I didn't write last year." Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "So how did you get caught in this?" Eriol eyes went cold. "I'm here to help Syaoran save Sakura…although I do have reasons of my own." All three looked at Eriol at this statement; not even Syaoran knew about this.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. And they all promised to see each other after school. They ran to their classes; Eriol and Syaoran in Math and Sakura and Tomoyo in Science. All of them left, not realizing that a friend of theirs had heard every word they said. "I got some new questions now…but still no answers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While walking to class, Tomoyo was chattering wildly to Sakura about Syaoran's explanation. "Sakura, I knew he still loved you. I just knew it!" Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, you have no proof." Her cousin rolled her eyes. "He said it himself." "He was talking about the past five years besides the last one. Who knows how he feels now."

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to sigh. "Fine if you don't believe me you'll just have to find out yourself." Sakura looked down. "As long as anyone doesn't get hurt on my account…maybe he should marry this girl." Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Sakura. "What would make you say something like this? Did someone threaten you? If so, tell me now!"

Sakura stopped and told Tomoyo about the phone threat. Tomoyo shook her head. "This is bad. You gotta tell the guys this later today. Promise me now or else." Sakura sighed. "Fine I promise. Things can't get any worse anyway." They took their seats in Science class as soon as the bell rang.

The teacher stood at her desk. "We seem to be having a lot of new students this semester. Today we have two more joining our class. Please treat them kindly." A petite girl of blue hair and silver eyes walked into the room followed by a guy with brown eyes and black hair.

The teacher continued. "Please meet Myougi Angelique and Echiru Elrick. They both are coming from Hong Kong." Sakura gasped and instinctively grabbed her wounded arm. Tomoyo was worried also. Of all the people to come…why her? And to think Sakura thought things couldn't get any worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow! That's my longest chapter in a while. I'm quite pleased with myself.

Syaoran: I'm just glad that your cousin is gone. (Hear yelling coming from Charnado)

Eriol: You spoke too soon.

Brittany: Get back here!

Charnado: No! I told that bastard I'd be back and I keep my promises.

Syaoran: (glares at me)

Kisa: Fine! I'll do something about him! (leaves)

Brittany: I give up. Where did Kisa go?

Eriol: I dunno.

Syaoran: (ignoring Charnado's cussing) She better hurry up pr else I will use my sword on him.

Kisa: I'm back.

Syaoran: So how are you helping me?

Kisa: You'll see in 5…4…3…2…1.

Charnado's Mother: Charnado, get your butt here before I come there and kick it!

Eriol and Syaoran: O.o

Charnado: Fine.

Syaoran: You saved us!

Kisa: No problem.

A/N: I apologize for the late chapter. I must say that my stories may be very late.

Eriol: Why, Kenny?

Kisa: B.J.C studies, piano exam, violin exam, school work, school exams…

Syaoran and Brittany: WE GET IT!

Kisa: Yea.(laughs nerviously)Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Bye until then.


	8. Invisible Attacks

A/N: Hello, I'm back.

Brittany: And late.

Eriol: Kenny, she does have a point.

Kisa: True.

Syaoran: Do you ever come on time?

Kisa: (shrugs) I've been busy lately.

Eriol: Doing what?

Brittany: Yea, Kenny, like what?

Syaoran: (glares) I bet you were just being lazy.

Kisa: (glares back) Oh, so I suppose you would've done my three B.J.Cs, music exams for piano and violin, final exams, and practice my violin for the orchestra.

Syaoran: Uh…

Kisa: I thought not. (looks at Brittany) Would you have done all those things for me?

Brittany: No way. But we had the same final exams…

Kisa: (glares) But not the B.J.Cs and violin and piano exams. (smiles) Ok, so when I'm this busy you can't expect me to come on time now.

Syaoran: Hey! Why didn't you pick on Eriol?

Kisa: Because I choose not to. That's why. (Eriol gloats behind Kisa) Anyway, forgive me for being so late. Here's chapter eight.

Brittany: Finally…

Kisa: (glares) Shut up.

* * *

Chapter 8:Invisible Attacks 

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo were walking from school together. They should be happy, but it was the complete opposite. Who could blame them when the same person they're trying to stop was right in their school.

"Why did they come now, of all times," Syaoran asked out loud. Sakura had told him and Eriol about her in their class, but they didn't need to tell them. She and that guy were in some of their classes too. "I think they're up to something," Eriol answered. "I mean, they now know who exactly Sakura is. Maybe they have something planned."

Sakura became worried. "I hope not. We don't need anyone to get hurt because of me." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled. "Don't worry, no one else will. Right, Syaoran? Eriol?" She glared at them as if to say 'don't scare Sakura' and it frightened them into agreeing. They went their separate ways after saying goodbye. Each was wondering what to do now.

Sakura opened the door to her home and stepped inside gloomier than ever. She walked upstairs to her room, knowing that her brother and father weren't home at the moment, when something caught her eye. She entered her room to find a huge teddy bear on her bed. It was brown and had a red bow on it.

Sakura wondered who had given her the gift when she found a note pinned on the bow. She was shocked to find out it was her own brother that had given it to her. "I see you found my gift, kaijuu." She turned around to find Touya at the door. "I thought you had to stay out late tonight." He shook his head. "Nope, just came home. Gonna go mark some test papers." Touya started to walk off to his room.

Sakura nodded still shocked that her own brother had actually given her a gift…until she realized…he called her a kaijuu. Instinctively, she took off her shoe and threw it at Touya who dodged it easily and closed his door. "I am NOT a monster!" She heard laughter and knew he had heard what she said. Closing the door to her room, she threw herself onto the bed. Kero was asleep by the teddy bear it seemed.

Suddenly, the phone rang and she went to answer it. "Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto Sakura speaking." At first, nothing was heard from the other line and Sakura wondered if it was a prank being played on her. That's when the same voice like last time came on. "Hello again, Kinomoto. So glad to talk to you again." Sakura inwardly groaned. "Who are you?" A laugh was heard. "You know me…you've seen me already. Just don't forget…if you don't leave Syaoran alone you'll lose everyone you love." With that she hung up.

Sakura threw herself on the bed by her new teddy bear. As usual, these things always happened to her. What would she do now? She looked back at Touya's note and smiled. At least one good thing happened to her that day. She fell asleep with the note which said:

_Sakura, _

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said._

_Love,_

_Touya_

* * *

"Hey, Echiru, there's something I'd like to ask you." Echiru stopped walking and turned to face Naoko's curious face. Don't ask him why he was hanging out with one of Kinomoto's friends…he doesn't know. Somehow the two have become quite close friends. 

Don't ask how they became friends either. He doesn't know. They hang out everywhere together where they're at school. No matter what they are always together. He nodded in response to the girl in front of him. "What happened to you and Sakura's arms? Was there some incident after we left the carnival?" Instead of answering, he kept on walking and replied, "That's two questions."

Naoko puffed out her cheeks. "Echiru! Please answer me!" She walked faster to catch up with her friend. She'd be honest…she liked him…a lot. That didn't mean she'd tell him that. Sighing she whispered. "I know someone's after Sakura and that you and her both have powers." This time he stopped and looked at her in shock. "How do you know that?" Naoko smiled. "I have my ways. Now will you please answer me?"

He noticed the pleading look in Naoko's eyes and started to get soft when he caught himself in time. But those eyes behind the glasses were so… Sighing, he said, "I'll tell you in due time." That satisfied Naoko for the moment and they continued walking. Don't ask why all of a sudden he's growing soft at this girl's gaze or why he was falling for her…he doesn't know that one for sure.

* * *

School was out and Tomoyo and Sakura were about to leave the building when Sakura told Tomoyo about the second phone call. "This is getting worse by the minute. We are telling them now!" 

Sakura sighed. "I guess so, since we don't have any other choice. Let's tell them after cheerleading practice." Tomoyo nodded. They both headed for the locker rooms when they saw Echiru…with Naoko! They were talking; Naoko seemed to be having a good time and…was that a smile on Echiru's face? Yes…it was. It was small but still it was a smile all the same.

Tomoyo smiled. "How sweet is that?" Sakura glared at her cousin. "Not sweet at all when our friend is crushing on our enemy!" Tomoyo winced at the tone of the ember-eyed girl. "Ok, girl, relax. What do you suggest we do?"

Sakura sighed. "I really don't know. I guess we'd just have to wait until after cheerleading practice." They walked off not realizing that a particular someone had just heard their little talk. Silver eyes sparkled with mischief. "So she's a cheerleader, eh? Well, I guess we'll just see how flexible she is."

* * *

"Ok, Sakura, let's try that move one last time. And a one…two…three!" The rest of the team got into their positions to do the last part of the cheer. "We know that our girls are hot! Sakura! Show them what ya got!" (A/N: Yea the cheer sucks…I know. You'll get over it in due time.) 

Sakura stepped out in front of the other girls and did a neat move with her baton. Then she did a back flip into someone's hands and using them as a spring, jumped high into the air. Throwing her baton in the air with her, she did a complete 360 in midair and landed on the top of a pyramid.

As she caught her baton, the girls nearby who were watching clapped for her and Tomoyo…as usual…squealed in glee. Echiru was in a corner watching Naoko. Tomoyo stopped her video camera and after practice ran over to Sakura where she gave him a huge hug. "You were so cute! I got to show this to Syaoran!"

Sakura sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Ano…he doesn't like me that way." Tomoyo glared at her. "Yes he does! Stop putting yourself in denial. Besides, don't you love him as well?" Sakura looked at her in surprise, not sure if she really wanted to answer that question.

Just when she was about to answer, a voice interrupted her. "Whether she loves him or not it wouldn't matter. Syaoran's mine and there's nothing you can do about it." Tomoyo and Sakura looked all around but saw nobody there. "Who are you, and what do you want with Syaoran?"

The feminine voice chuckled. "Oh, Sakura, this question again? You know me. I've spoken to you twice. I told you to stay away from him and apparently you won't listen. Well, be prepared." Sakura looked at the gym and noticed that everything had changed completely. It was now an open field…or maybe they were transported there…they had no idea.

Suddenly an attack came from no where after Sakura which she barely dodged. Seeing as how she had no other choice, she transformed her star key into her wand and prepared for the next attack. Jumping in front of Tomoyo she shouted into the air, "Why are you doing this? Whether Syaoran wants you or not is his choice not yours!"

Hatred oozed into the distant…and yet close voice. "Syaoran has no choice. Whether you believe this or not, he's mine and you're in my way!" That's when the second attack came but this time Sakura used Shield to defend.

Sakura knew she couldn't fight back when she couldn't see the person or where their attacks were coming from. She could defend but not for long and it was obvious that this battle was not going to end anytime soon. She was in trouble…and she knew it.

* * *

"Where could those two possibly be? School's been out for thirty minutes." Syaoran was grumbling and walking around worried while Eriol sat by the cherry blossom tree. Eriol shook his head. "Sakura did have cheerleading practice. Maybe Tomoyo went with her." 

Syaoran stopped for a moment and sighed. "You're right. I'm sure they'll be out soon. Hey, there is the cheerleading squad now." The whole crowd came out chattering happily until only Naoko and Echiru were left. Sakura and Tomoyo were no where in sight.

Now Syaoran and Eriol were both worried. They walked over to Echiru and Naoko to ask them about it. Sure…they disliked the guy…but he was their only chance. Eriol decided to talk first seeing as hoe upset Syaoran was already. "Yo, Echiru, have you seen Sakura or Tomoyo anywhere?"

Red and black eyes shone in mischief. Naoko responded. "They were both in practice, didn't they come out?" Eriol shook his head. "I'm afraid you're a bit too late." Syaoran glared at Echiru. "What do you mean?" Echiru pointed away from the school and everyone there except Naoko felt a strong surge of magic.

Eriol and Syaoran's eyes grew large in realization. Sakura was under attack. They both started to run towards the source of power when Echiru stopped both of them and smirked. "You two aren't going anywhere near them this time." "Echiru, what are you doing?" Echiru turned to look at Naoko. He had forgotten she was still there. No worries. "You asked what was going on, right? Well you're going to see what it is first hand."

He chanted his spell which, as usual, wasn't understood by anyone…or so they thought. His pendant transformed and Eriol released his staff as Syaoran drew his sword, which immediately grew larger. Naoko couldn't believe what was happening. He knew about Echiru and Sakura…but Syaoran and Eriol too? As she watched in the distance, she wondered…just exactly was going on here.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Brittany: I'm just glad that you've finally updated this fanfic. (Eriol and Syaoran nod with her)

Kisa: Well, now that it's summer, I can update much quicker.

Eriol: Thank goodness. I can't wait for chapter nine. By the way (points to a fast moving object coming ahead) who or what is that thing?

Syaoran: (looks at the object too) I wonder…

Brittany: (eyes go wide at the object and then whispers a message in my ears)

Kisa: (eyes go wide and then sweat drop) Uhh…Syaoran…run…now.

Syaoran: (confused) Why? Oh no…don't tell me it's him? Please say it isn't so.

Eriol: Kenny, is that really Charnado?

Kisa: Yup. Syaoran…run. (Syaoran runs for his life)

Charnado: (stops to catch his breath) Where's that son of a b----? (everyone points in the direction Syaoran ran) Thanks. (starts running again)

Everyone: 5…4…3…2…1.

Charnado: (yelling) FINALLY! We meet again!

Syaoran: (yelling pathetically) NOOOOOOO! Why me? (everyone sweat drops)

A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed it and that you please R&R. Another reason for the late update was because I was having problems uploading it. I will update sooner now that it's summer. Summer began just last week. Great, no? For those who haven't read my one shot, Just Like You,as yet, please do. It's my first one and I'd like your comments on it so see where I need improving. Remember it's my first one…so please don't be too harsh. That's it for now. Bye bye and please R&R.


	9. The Battle

A/N: Hihi everybody. I'm earlier than normal, see? (starts laughing)

Eriol: (looks at me strangely) Yes, you are earlier than normal. Uhhh…Kenny…what happened to you?

Me: (starts giggling) Nothing at all. Why do you ask?

Syaoran: Because you're acting weird.

Brittany: (laughs) That's normal. She ate chocolate cookies and now…she's like this.

Me: VBS means (jumps) Vacation (jumps) Bible (jumps) School! (jumps then falls to the ground and starts laughing hysterically)

Eriol: I…didn't ask that.

Brittany: (watches me and spins around in a circle) I know.

Syaoran: (stares at me) So, she ate chocolate…and you didn't?

Brittany: (continues spinning) Yeah I had chocolate. I just had mine before her so I'm not as hyper.

Eriol: (watches me and Brittany both) But you're still a bit hyper as I can see.

Brittany: (stops and nods) Yup. (points at object running quickly) Hey, there's Charnado again.

Syaoran: (eyes wide) Oh no…not again.

Me: (stops laughing and smiles at Syaoran) Don't worry, buddy, you don't have to run away this time. Just watch me.

Charnado: (stops in front of me) Hi, Kenny.

Me: Konnichiwa Charnado -kun.

Charnado: (confused) Huh?

Brittany: (grins) I like this. Konnbanwa Charnado –kun.

Charnado: (confused even more) What?

Me: Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Brittany: Gomen!

Charnado: Y'all hate me! (puts hands on head) I have no idea of which you speak of. Quit messing with my head! AH! (breaks off running)

Syaoran: (laughs hysterically) Sayonara! (Charnado screams in anger) I think I like it when those two are hyper, huh, Eriol?

Eriol: (looks frightened while me and Brittany play tug-o-war with his arms) Speak for yourself!

Syaoran: (sweat drops) I guess I'll have to start on my own so now I present chapter nine.

Disclaimer: (Syaoran looks at me play tug-o-war with Brittany) Come on people. I don't think a disclaimer is necessary, I mean, do you think someone like her can own CCS? I think not.

Chapter 9: The Battle

Echiru stood in front of Eriol and Syaoran with his staff smirking. "Well, are you going to attack first or shall I?" Syaoran and Eriol were obviously annoyed with this guy, but they chose not to move from where they were standing.

Looking at the two, the red-haired guy slowly disappeared with a laugh saying, "I guess I shall go first." In a moment he vanished. Syaoran and Eriol looked around prepared for the next attack while Naoko stood in the distance, in fear.

Syaoran growled in anger. "I should've seen something like this coming when those other two came. Now Sakura's in trouble." Eriol suddenly felt a strong aura return to the area and turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, behind you!" Instantly he turned around to meet a sword followed by a quickly moving body attack and blocked it with his own.

The two of them ended up in a heated battle as one would attack and the other block; each were moving no where in the battle. Eriol watched them and turned to Naoko. "Naoko, you must get out of here, now!" Naoko, though afraid, shook her head replying, "I shall not leave until I understand what's going on."

Sighing Eriol looked back at Syaoran and Echiru and then back at Naoko. "I can't say much now but this is battle for Sakura's life here. Someone is jealous of her and now wants revenge and to claim what she supposedly says is hers." Naoko's eyes widen in shock. "Sakura's life? That explains somewhat why Syaoran's fighting but what about you? What's your reason?"

"That is a long story but I can't tell you now…" An attack came out of nowhere and Eriol barely dodged it only to meet a familiar face. Wide eyed, Eriol was stunned at who attacked him. "Aren't you a healer? You normally never fought…not that you couldn't but still."

Elrick sighed and looked at his friend sadly. "I know, but I must follow Angelique's orders…I'm sorry." With that a staff appeared from what appeared to be no where he attacked once again but this time Eriol block with his own staff. Another battle had just begun.

* * *

"This is getting us no where!" Sakura cried in frustration. Tomoyo stood behind her worried. The attacks were coming at random and there was no way she could find her attacker. It was as if she was invisible…well she was…and Sakura couldn't sense her aura well enough to pin point her location. 

Laughter was heard and Sakura's frown got even deeper. "At least you're good at blocking but you can't attack back now can you? My oh my, what Syaoran saw in you I have no idea." This got Sakura even angrier. The attacks got more vicious and Sakura was having an even harder time defending not only herself but Tomoyo as well.

Tomoyo tried to talk to her best friend while she was in battle. "Sakura, is there any way to pin point her?" "No, I can only sense where her attacks are…wait! That's it! Tomoyo you're brilliant!" "What I do?" Tomoyo was now very bewildered. A now smirking Sakura replied, "You'll see in due time."

Sakura then pulled out Windy. "Envelope Tomoyo in an ever-whirling shield, WINDY!" The card took action by swirling around Tomoyo protecting her from any other attacks. When she had done that she then lowered her staff and kept completely still; not moving for even a second.

Laughter rang out again. "How do expect to beat me by not doing anything? Well, I hope you're prepared." Another attack came from what appeared to be nowhere but instead of blocking it, she dodged it and used Watery to attack. Surprisingly, it worked and now a soaking wet and stunned girl was in view.

"How'd you do that?" Sakura grinned. "That's my little secret, Angelique. Now that I can see you…" Sakura raised her staff for battle again. "It should be much easier to defeat you." Angelique smiled wickedly. "That's what you think, Sakura."

Tomoyo looked amazed at the scene in front of her. She had no idea what Sakura did just then but she knew it was good thinking on her part. Suddenly the shield disappeared and Tomoyo was left defenseless. Angelique looked over at her and smiled. "Time for round two."

Angelique disappeared again and Sakura got ready for her next attack confused. She had just found a way to stop her attacks so why was she using the same method again. Unless she was up to something else. Which, of course, she was. Suddenly another attack came from nowhere. She tried dodging the first one but realized it was following her so she had no choice but to block it. Another laugh was heard. "You thought you could stop them again? This time you'll lose for sure." This was great. Just great.

Sakura couldn't dodge them because they followed her wherever she went. Blocking was all she could do at the moment. The attacks were relentless and once Sakura blocked one attack another came her way. It kept on going this way for a while until she received two attacks at one time.

She went to block them both when she realized that another was coming…for Tomoyo. Crud. Sakura forgot Tomoyo was here, plus the shield had worn off. She couldn't let her best friend get hurt…but she herself had two attacks heading towards her. Sakura only had a split second to think before she reacted.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was afraid. Not for her but for Sakura who was heavily in battle. Suddenly she noticed two attacks coming towards Sakura and one headed her way. She closed her eyes prepared for impact only to hear a high pitch scream. "Sakura!"

Startled eyes opened with a gasp only to see an emerald beauty block her attack and get hit with the other two in her back and fall to the ground. She got up slowly and smiled at Tomoyo, although injured. "It's alright. I'll be fine so don't you worry about me."

Slowly and painfully, Sakura got up and continued to fight. Unfortunately, she was still weak from her last battle with Echiru and her arm hadn't completely healed as yet. To make it worse, it was a long time since she had to use her powers for such long periods of time so she was quickly growing weak.

Another attack came from nowhere, but this time Sakura couldn't block fast enough and it hit her wounded arm. Great, now her wound was open again. So not a good time. She could practically hear Angelique smirking…wherever she was. "I hope you're ready for this because this will be the last and final round."

* * *

Meanwhile the two battles outside of school were still in motion. Syaoran was still fighting Echiru…and Eriol? Well, he was still having a hard time attacking his friend, Elrick. So all he could do was block his attacks. Naoko watched in the distance, curious at just how those two guys got mixed up in this mess. 

In the middle of Eriol and Elrick's battle, Eriol started to speak. "Why are you working with Angelique anyway? You know what she's doing is totally wrong." Elrick continued attacking. "I'm just following orders. It's not my fault that the girl upset Angelique. She stole her love from her."

Eriol's eyes widened in disbelief and continued dodging his attacks. "Is that what you really think? Angelique is just using you. She can't accept the fact that Syaoran doesn't love her and so she wants revenge." Elrick's brown eyes flashed a bit of anger and doubt. "Angelique said he wanted to marry her until the other girl changed everything and took his heart."

The blue haired boy disagreed strongly. "First of all, her name is Sakura and secondly Syaoran and Sakura knew each other for years. Many years before Angelique ever even saw or heard of him. I'll admit Sakura does have his heart but it wasn't stolen from him, Syaoran gave it to her. If you can't accept that then you're just as bad as Angelique."

That made Elrick totally stop attacking Eriol and he simply looked at his friend sadly. Sighing he replied, "I know what Angelique's doing is so wrong I mean it's obvious that Syaoran cares for Sakura deeply. But, she's not a bad person. I've been with her for as long as I can remember and she's one of the sweetest girls I know."

Eriol thought silently to himself. What exactly happened to bring this side of her out? Elrick smiled. "Maybe we can help at least end the battle between us if not Angelique and Sakura. I'm sorry for all of this and I hope you'll still be my friend. Will you help me?" Blue eyes shone with glee behind their glasses. "You get Syaoran. I'll take on Echiru." With that they sprinted off in separate directions.

Naoko watched the two in amazement as they planned to stop the other two guys. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her very eyes. From what she could understand, the new girl was jealous of Sakura because Syaoran loved her and not Angelique. Naoko shook her head silently and turned to face Elrick. His eyes shone as he spoke to Eriol about Angelique. It was a shame…it truly was. She's jealous of someone else's love when she'd stolen someone else's. What a shame indeed.

* * *

Sakura was now very weak. It was getting harder to block Angelique's attacks and she was losing energy…fast. At the moment she was down on her left knee trying to catch her breath. Her already wounded arm was bleeding now along with other wounds all over her body. Her face was bruised and she knew there just had to be one or two broken bones somewhere in her body. 

She had to end the battle fast, but this girl wasn't planning to anytime soon. Tomoyo stood in the distance totally horrified. Sakura couldn't take much more of this, which in itself was obvious. She had to find someway for Angelique to stop…and she did.

Angelique came back into view only to look at a limp auburn hair girl glare up at her and smirked. "And you call yourself the Card Captor Mistress. How pathetic. At least I'd be rid of you for good this way…" "Wait!" Angelique turned to look at the raven coloured haired girl.

"What you're doing isn't right! Why are you trying to kill Sakura anyway?" Silver eyes glared angrily. "She stole my love away from me! He was going to marry me not her! Me! I love him and he deserves to be with someone worthy of his love not…this girl."

Tomoyo shook her head furiously. "No! You're wrong! She never stole Syaoran away from you. He loves her can't you see that?" "I'll never believe that…never." It was obvious that this girl was stubborn. Would she ever listen to reason? "You may think Sakura stole him away from you but you're wrong. He chose to come here all on his own. He loves her. He'll never love you…ever."

Silver eyes flashed in anger, jealousy, and even a trace of hidden loneliness… Raising her staff she aimed a magic blast at Sakura who was slowly trying to stand up. In fury the blue haired girl yelled, "He belongs to me and I will marry him." Releasing her attack a loud, high-pitched scream was heard throughout the area and Tomoyo cried out. "Sakura!"

* * *

Syaoran and Echiru were in their own world with just the two of them. Amber eyes glared at red and black ones in fury. The battle was a stalemate obviously but they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Echiru kept on smirking. "What's the matter? Upset 'cause I shot your girl?" 

His only response back was an angry grunt. "Too bad. It's your fault anyway. If only you had stayed with Angelique…what a shame." Suddenly Syaoran's temper got the best of him and he attacked Echiru in the same place he injured before. Then he sent him flying several feet back.

Echiru glared at Syaoran and stood back up. Syaoran simply looked at Echiru hatefully and then both ran towards each other. That's when Eriol and Elrick stepped in. Elrick took on Syaoran and Eriol took on Echiru which surprised them both.

Eriol blocked Echiru's sword and tried speaking to him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you following Angelique's orders?" "I'm only helping her claim what was hers from the start. He shouldn't have left her for Sakura." The blue haired boy was getting very annoyed by these accusations.

"Oh man, what did that silver-eyed freak do to you two; brainwash y'all? He was never owned by Angelique. Sakura and Syaoran knew each other for many years. She couldn't stop him from loving whom he pleased. Their marriage was arranged but he never stopped loving Sakura so get over it already and listen to some reasoning!" Echiru stopped all his attacks for good and simply looked at him.

Meanwhile, Elrick was trying to calm down Syaoran. But while blocking Syaoran's attacks it was obvious from the fury in his amber eyes that he didn't plan to calm down anytime soon. "Syaoran get a hold of yourself. I don't want to fight you, really I don't!" "You're in my way. Let me hurt him! He hurt Sakura!" "I know that and I apologize for him. I know you love that girl. Give us a chance to help you stop Angelique."

Syaoran seemed to comprehend what Elrick was finally saying and so calmed down and stopped his attacks. That was when Eriol and Echiru ran over to the other two and then ran to Naoko who simply stared at what had just happened. She then turned to Echiru and glared. "Echiru you have quite some explaining to do."

Echiru simply sighed, knowing he had that coming. "I'll explain but not now. Right now Angelique's in battle with Sakura. She'd created some kind of field that made the illusion that they were transported to somewhere else. We gotta get in there quick or else…" He was cut off by a loud high-pitched scream.

Syaoran glared. "That's Sakura!" Soon another worried yell was heard. "Sakura!" Eriol gasped. "That's Tomoyo! Let's get in there now!" With that the gang ran into the school with Syaoran and Eriol in the lead.

* * *

Angelique laughed evilly as she heard Sakura's piteous scream. Tomoyo could only watch from a distance in fear and anger. "Leave Sakura alone! She hasn't done anything to you…" "Tomoyo…" The amethyst-eyed girl turned towards the weak voice to see Sakura slowly trying to get up. 

Using her staff as support, Sakura eventually got up and looked at Tomoyo with a painful smile. "Tomoyo…I know that you want to help me…but don't worry. I'll be fine." Emerald eyes turned to glare softly at silver ones. "Besides…this battle is almost over." Angelique simply glared at her as the surroundings returned to the gym they were in from the beginning.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Syaoran, Eriol, Naoko, and the Echiru brothers came running inside the gym. They group stopped suddenly as they saw the scene in front of them. Sakura's wound was reopened. There were bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. She may have had some broken bones as well.

Syaoran was totally hurt by what he had seen but then it went from sadness to anger and fury. Whispering to himself he said, "Sakura…what has she done to you?" "Eriol, Syaoran, it's so great to see you two!" Syaoran turned to see Tomoyo running towards them…well mostly to Eriol. She ran straight into Eriol's arms and hugged him…whoa…not something you see everyday.

Eriol seemed a bit shocked as well but returned the hug relieved that she was alright. She let go of him and said, "Sakura's growing weak, she needs to get out of here and see a doctor." Syaoran went to draw his sword when Elrick stopped him right away and shook his head.

"Look at the determination in her eyes. She's made up her mind to finish this battle. Let's just see what happens. If things get worse then you step in." Everyone looked doubtful but they agreed and decided to watch. Sakura continued to look at Angelique. "You say you love him and that he deserves someone worthy of his love. What makes you think that's you?"

Silver eyes widened in shock. Sakura's glare became colder along with her voice. "You come here from Hong Kong and why? Just to kill me. How do you even know if he still loves me? He may just love someone else for all you know."

Angelique looked at Syaoran in the distance and turned to look back at Sakura. "Explain to me why he came to save you then?" Sakura's voice became harsh and full of anger. "We're friends, genius; anyone with eyes can see that! He would not have you or your friends come to kill me. I have no idea who he loves now but it definitely isn't you. Go back to where you came from and leave him alone. He doesn't love you and he never will!"

Angelique became furious at Sakura's words and prepared for her largest attack yet. "You'll see! I'll show you! He does love me. You stole him away from me and now you shall die." Sakura immediately pulled out Fiery. "I didn't steal him from you but it's obvious he doesn't want you. Just leave now." Angelique ignored her and came down with her attack just when Sakura called hers.

"FIERY!" As soon as it appeared Angelique's attack was destroyed and she was sent flying back several feet. Standing up she glared at Sakura. "I'll be back Sakura…you'll see. Syaoran will be mine." With that she disappeared and Sakura shook her head. "She may never get it…" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and smiled. "At least…she left us alone…for awhile…" "SAKURA!" The group watched as their emerald eyed friend fainted with a heavy crash onto the gym floor and was knocked out cold.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's still kinda late but I normally don't get to work on my fanfics seeing as how I'm not home most of the time. Plus I've been getting a lot of writer's blocks lately so I hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too bad. 

Eriol: You're not hyper anymore? Thank goodness.

Syaoran: I agree. While it's fun to watch you and Brittany torture Charnado…glad to know you're back to normal.

Brittany: Thanks but I was having fun playing tug-o-war, weren't you Kenny?

Kisa: (grins) Yup.

Eriol: (steps back) Oh…no.

Kisa: Oh don't fear buddy, I have better things to do. Which reminds me, my birthday passed June 10th.

Syaoran: Happy Belated Birthday.

Eriol: (sighs from relief) Happy Belated Birthday, Kenny.

Brittany: (smirks) Now guess how old she is…come on. How old does she look?

Syaoran: Um…10?

Eriol: 11?

Kisa: (glares) 14.

Brittany: (laughs hysterically)

Syaoran and Eriol: (sweat drop) Our bad…

Kisa: (frowns) I don't look that little do I?

Brittany: (smiles) No…you're just short.

Kisa: (glares) I'll chase you later.

A/N: Anyway…I'll try harder to update much quicker and I hope that you guys will please R&R. I plan to update She Will Be Loved soon so until then…please R&R and be patient. Ttyl and bye.

Kisa: (smiles evilly) Now where was I?

Brittany: (sweat drops) Uh…I love you?

Kisa: Nice try. (chases Brittany all over the place while Syaoran and Eriol sweat drop in the background)

Eriol: At least Charnado's not here.

Charnado: I'm back…

Syaoran: (eyes widen) That's it for now see you until next time. Bye! (runs away frightened while Charnado chases him and Eriol simply watches everybody)


	10. The Plan

A/N: Hello again peoples! See? I told you I'd try harder to come back on time.

Eriol: Yeah, you did.

Syaoran: That's a first!

Kisa: (glares) What's that supposed to mean?

Syaoran: (smirks) Exactly what I said.

Eriol: Yeah, what he said.

Kisa: (rolls eyes) Anyway…Brittany won't be with us in this chapter.

Eriol: Why?

Kisa: She's on a family vacation for two weeks. I guess we'll just have to celebrate without her…

Syaoran: Celebrate what?

Kisa: We reached chapter ten. Yay! We ought to do something different in this chapter…I wonder what…we should do. I know! Let's call Charnado!

Syaoran and Eriol: NO!

Kisa: Aw, come on guys! I bet you Brittany wouldn't mind. (cell phone rings) Hello?

Brittany: Don't you DARE torture those guys just because I'm away and yes…that also means not calling Charnado! And don't think I won't find out. Believe me I will know.

Kisa: (sweat drops and laughs nervously) Me? Calling Charnado? That's absurd. See you in two weeks. Bye. (hangs up)

Syaoran: (smirks) What was that you was saying before?

Kisa: (sweat drops again) Ok. It's obvious I'm outnumbered. I suppose we might as well just continue with the story.

Chapter 10: The Plan

Her surroundings were pitch black and nothing could be seen for miles. As emerald eyes gazed around she asked herself, "Where am I? Where is everybody?" As soon as her questions were asked, another person became visible to her.

Running over to the person she gasped and fell on her knees. In front of her was a battered Syaoran who lay limply on the ground. Gingerly she reached out to touch his face. "Syaoran, what happened to you? Wake up! Please wake up!"

A laugh was heard in the distance and a blue haired girl appeared. "It's all your fault, Sakura. It's all your fault." Sakura glared at Angelique and held the amber eyed boy in her arms protectively. "What do you want? What have you done to him?" "Not what have I done to him, but what did you not do for him. It's too late. He's dead and you're to blame for it."

Sakura looked down at Syaoran and then back at Angelique whispering, "What did I not do?" Angelique's silver eyes shone and she slowly started to disappear. "You didn't believe. You gave up on him…you gave up…" Sakura's eyes widened. She had never given up on Syaoran…never! Looking down at Syaoran, tears began to fall as she called his name over and over. With one final yell she said, "SYAORAN!"

Jumping up suddenly she met eye to eye with Syaoran who looked extremely worried. She blinked once, and then sighed in relief. He was fine. It was just a dream…just a dream. Once relief swept over her she grabbed Syaoran and hugged him tightly. "You're ok…you're ok…" Syaoran was stunned by the gesture but returned it happily.

"Of course I'm ok, Sakura. It's you I was worried about." That's when Sakura let go of him and looked around totally confused. She noticed that she was in a room with white walls and a lovely bouquet of flowers on a wooden table by the window. She then turned to look at Syaoran again. "Where am I?"

Before Syaoran could answer, the door suddenly opened and Tomoyo came running in shouting, "Sakura, you're ok!" She hugged her best friend and cousin who still looked confused. "What do you mean? Where am I? What happened?" Tomoyo looked at her sadly. "Don't you remember? You were in a battle with Angelique and were hurt badly."

Her eyes widened. "What?" Syaoran nodded. "It's true. You were hurt badly and now you're in the hospital." Sakura remained quiet for a while, trying to remember what had happened. At that moment she remembered everything and her head started to pound. "Owww…now I remember."

That's when she got a good look at herself. Her right arm was in another bandage and so was her head. She then felt a sharp pain in her side and realized that she must've broken a few bones there too. She was covered in scratches from head to toe. She felt just like how she looked…a wreck.

That's when her dad and Touya came inside the room. Fujitaka hugged his daughter in relief. "You've finally woken up. Thank goodness." Sakura was still a bit confused. "How long was I asleep?" Touya held her hand and squeezed it gently. "You were asleep for a week." Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard and remained silent. That's when Touya pulled Kero out of his pocket who went flying over to her.

"Hi, Sakura. I'm sorry I wasn't there when she came picking a fight with you." Sakura smiled. "Oh, it's ok, really. It's not your fault. I don't blame you." "But we do." Touya and Syaoran both glared at Kero. Syaoran grabbed him and held him tightly in his hand. "I suggest you stay by Sakura's side at all times now. Got it?"

Kero for once was afraid of Syaoran's deadly glare. "Ok, I promise I'll stay by her side no matter what. Happy?" Syaoran smiled slightly. "Yes, very happy." Sakura grinned at them despite her pain. "Now when were you going to tell us that you received threatening phone calls?" Sakura turned and looked at her dad and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't want to worry you two." Fujitaka smiled softly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now just rest." With that he and the rest of the group left the room when Syaoran stopped and turned to face Sakura one last time. Smiling he said, "Get well soon Sakura." Sakura smiled once more. "I will. Don't worry."

With that he closed the door and Sakura laid back down on her bed and just started thinking. This whole situation was getting a bit out of hand. Ever since Syaoran came back from Hong Kong, she's been getting into trouble. Thinking back to the first attack, she could even possibly say before he came back she was in problems.

The threatening phone calls, Angelique and Elrick's transfer to her school, Angelique's attack on her, and now in the hospital with several wounds. Not to mention the dreams she thought were gone. Not only were they back but it seemed to be talking about the same thing as before. How could she possibly give up on Syaoran? She thought her fighting for him was the answer but it didn't seem so. Maybe she was thinking too hard…maybe if she just closed her eyes for a minute…

* * *

Meanwhile, Syaoran and everyone else had met at Syaoran's home for a talk about all that had happened lately. Fujitaka, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Echiru, Naoko, and Elrick all sat around a table in Syaoran's dining room in that order. Tomoyo wasn't there because she had to something important to do. 

In a few minutes Syaoran came back in the room with some tea and pastries. "Sorry for taking so long, everyone." Fujitaka smiled. "Oh that's ok. You have got quite a nice home here." Naoko nodded. "Yes, what Mr. Kinomoto says is true. You have quite a lovely home here."

Syaoran smiled in return. "Thank you both." As he set the tea and pastries on the table a little winged creature poked his nose out of Touya's pocket. "Is that sweets I smell? And you were going to eat them without me. How rude!" Syaoran glared at Kero and sighed. "I'll be right back you guys." He went back in the kitchen and returned back with another plate full of pastries.

"Something told me to make extras. Now I see why…" Touya and Syaoran both sweat dropped at Kero's now drooling mouth. Syaoran shook his head. "What a greedy stuffed animal." "You said it," agreed Touya, but the "stuffed animal" ignored them completely.

All this time Naoko's eyes were wide in surprised. She had never seen such a creature before. "Uh, Syaoran, who or what is that?" At that moment, Kero flew over to her with a smile on his pastry covered face. Bowing he said, "The name's Keroberos. Pleased to meet you…ummm…" Naoko smiled. "Naoko Yanagisawa. Pleased to meet you too."

Eriol smiled. "He's one of Sakura's guardians. The Guardian of the Sun." Naoko studied Kero closely. "He's a bit small to be a guardian don't you think?" Syaoran laughed. "I know. That's why they call him Kero. Ribbit Ribbit." (Kero frog) The others chuckled at that but Kero glared at Syaoran for it.

"I think we should all now talk about why we all met here today." Echiru spoke calmly but firmly and everyone listened. Elrick nodded in agreement. "Yes, you see Angelique is a very stubborn young lady who doesn't always listen to reason. You must find a way to either defeat her in battle or do or say something that will knock some sense into her."

"But you yourselves were once on Angelique's side. How do we know that this isn't a plan to get rid of us for good?" Echiru looked at Kero defiantly. "Because if we were, we would've gotten rid of you from long time." Elrick sighed. "Angelique and I have been friends from ever since we were little kids. Then she moved back to Hong Kong while I was left in America. A few years back, my dad and Kyou's mom got married and moved to Hong Kong where I met Angelique again. If anyone knows her it's me. I can't make you guys trust us but you must understand we're your only hope. So are you going to listen to us or not?"

Everyone in the room gazed quietly at Elrick. Then Eriol stood. "Well I'm willing to listen. We've been friends for a few years now, Elrick and I, and I can tell you, he is quite trustworthy." Naoko nodded and smiled knowingly. "I agree as well. They both seem able to be trusted. Besides, I can sense another reason why Elrick would want to help her." Everyone wondered what she had meant by that statement but decided not to ask about it. Syaoran nodded in agreement and Fujitaka and Touya both agreed as long as it would help Sakura.

"So who do you suppose talk to Angelique," Touya asked. Echiru turned to look at Syaoran. "Well, I thought Li should be the one to speak to her." Syaoran looked at him startled. "Why me?" "Well you are the one Angelique's fighting for. I think it would be best if you were the one to talk some sense into her."

Syaoran nodded. "I understand. I also suggest that you and Elrick both go to visit Sakura. She ought to know what's going on now." Elrick looked at him sadly and turned to Fujitaka. "Mr. Kinomoto, just how bad are Sakura's wounds?" He sighed. "She's finally woken up and that's a good thing. She had a concussion and a few broken rib bones, as well as some bruises all over her body but they said that in a week or so she'd be ready to leave the hospital as long as she doesn't do anything strenuous."

Elrick shook his head. "I apologize for all the trouble Angelique has caused." Echiru nodded. "Same here. Now if you would excuse us we would like to visit Sakura now." They both got up and thanked Syaoran for the tea and stepped out the door. Naoko suddenly jumped up and thanked Syaoran as well and ran out the door saying, "Hey, guys, wait up for me!"

Fujitaka and Touya decided to stay a little bit longer to talk to Eriol and Syaoran both. "Syaoran, we'd like to get to know you two a bit more if you don't mind." Syaoran and Eriol both smiled. "Oh that is fine with us. Ask us anything you want."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she looked around at her surroundings. She must've fallen asleep. Well at least the pain was not as bad anymore. Soon afterwards a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." 

Naoko came running in to hug her friend. "Sakura, how are you?" "I'm feeling much better thank you." Right afterwards Echiru and Elrick came walking inside and Sakura watched them silently. "Why are you two here? I thought you were on Angelique's side."

"That's what we came to talk to you about. But first, how are you getting along?" Sakura looked at Echiru confused. "I'm…feeling better. Ok…Echiru's asking how I'm doing…and you've been nice to me since…when?" Naoko smiled at her confused friend. "It's ok. They're on our side now. They want to help you stop Angelique."

"What Naoko says is right. I apologize for hurting you last time. I was wrong." Sakura gazed at Echiru for a while and then gazed at Elrick and grinned. "Apology accepted." Echiru looked at her in surprise. "How can you forgive me so easily?" "Simple, I forgave you. Besides, I can kind of sense when something's wrong or not and you seem able to be trusted now. You and him both. Now what's the plan?"

"Well something tells me that Angelique is about to prepare for another battle. She's not going to let up and as you've seen she's extremely stubborn. I think though that if we got Syaoran to talk to her maybe she'd stop. He's probably the only one she'd listen to." Sakura nodded at Elrick's response.

"That does sound like a good idea." With that she smiled knowingly. "I think there's someone else who can try to talk to her as well. Don't you think so, Naoko?" Naoko smiled mischievously. So she saw it as well huh? Maybe she's not as slow as everyone thought. "Yes, I agree." Echiru and Elrick looked at each other and then back at Sakura and Naoko. "Who else could try talking to her?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm going to let you guys figure that part out. For now, we should work on our battle strategy, no? I mean, I know she's not going to give up without a serious battle so let's get started."

* * *

A silver eyed girl sat frustrated in her home. Syaoran left her. Kyou and Elrick betrayed her and went on that girl's side. She had no one else to go to and no one else to help her. Angelique closed her eyes and went back to all Sakura had said amidst their battle. 

Suddenly a particular sentence entered her mind and her eyes immediately flew open. Angrily she picked up her lightweight jacket and prepared to go out for a walk. "I shall never believe anything that girl says. I shall have a battle to end it all and when that's over, she'll be no more. Kinomoto, you've met your match. Syaoran will be mine."

With that she went outside for an evening walk trying to block out the one sentence she had a feeling was true…

"_He doesn't love you and he never will!"_

* * *

A/N: I've finally completed it! YAY ME! I know it's still a bit late but that's because I've had a lot of writer's blocks recently and haven't even been home most of the time. The reason She Will Be Loved hasn't been updated is for the same reasons. I'm so sorry for that. I would let Syaoran and Eriol talk but…I don't think that's possible right now. 

Syaoran: (runs away from Charnado) You got that right!

Eriol: (runs away from Charnado as well) What's he doing here anyway?

Kisa: (shrugs) Beats me. And no I did NOT call him so don't even think it.

Charnado: Come back here! (continues chasing them in circles)

Kisa: (watches them in circles) I guess that's how we're celebrating reaching our tenth chapter.

Syaoran: WHAT?

Eriol: NO WAY!

Charnado: YAY!

Kisa: (sweat drops) Oh well. And by the way, The Last Cherry Blossom will not be updated for a while because Ree-Anne's away as well for three weeks so ya… Anyway, that's it for now. Ttyl and please R&R. I hope it wasn't too bad. Bye for now.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love ya'll! Kisa101


	11. Free At Last

Hello. I'm so sorry for updating almost two months late. I've been very busy and I couldn't do much. I hope you please forgive me.

Eriol: What had you so busy, Kenny?

Kisa: Well…how can I put this…?

Brittany: (smirks) She was trying to keep her grades up…mainly in Social Studies.

Eriol: Brittany's back!

Brittany: Yup. I'm so glad to be back. Glad that it's midterm break for us. Yay!

Syaoran: Glad that you're back as well. Things weren't the same without you.

Kisa: You're just happy because you have your partner in crime back and can torture Eriol and me again.

Syaoran: (smirks) Got a problem with that?

Kisa: …I think I better not answer… Anyway…Brittany, did you have to tell them why I was so busy?

Brittany: Hey, look on the bright side. At least I didn't tell them you ended up passing with a C for the subject.

Kisa: (glares) That's what you just did!

Syaoran: How could you get a C in Social Studies! It's the easiest subject ever.

Kisa: Well, I rather math any day. I find math much easier. It's my favourite subject.

Eriol: Me too!

Brittany: …

Syaoran: …

Eriol and Kisa: What?

Brittany and Syaoran: Weirdoes…

Kisa: Hey!

Eriol: It's best we don't respond. Anyway, have you guys seen Charnado anywhere?

Brittany: Nope, can't say we have. Why?

Eriol: I have an uneasy feeling about this…

Syaoran: I wish you didn't.

Kisa: Why?

Syaoran: He's rude, annoying, and appears…

Charnado: (behind Syaoran grinning evilly) When you least expect it?

Syaoran: Yeah! Oh no… (turns around to see Charnado) Not again!

Kisa: (sweat drops as Syaoran runs away from Charnado) Well, I think it's about time we go on with the story while I try to find some way to help Syaoran here.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own CCS. However, I do own my story plot as well as Elrick, Kyou, and Angelique.

Chapter 11: Free At Last

Elrick sat quietly in his room as he watched the rain gently fall. After he came to Japan he moved into Kyou's apartment where there was an extra room. Angelique already had a small house there and had invited Elrick to stay there as well but he politely refused. He felt she would need her privacy so he decided to stay with his brother instead.

He and his brother were pretty close but he and Angelique were closer. He and Angelique were childhood friends long before he even met Kyou. He picked up the photo that was on his desk and smiled softly as he gazed at the photo and then back at the rain…so many memories he had. He could remember them as though it was yesterday…

* * *

_America- Nine years ago…_

_Seven year old Elrick sat by his friends in class just chatting quietly while everyone waited for the teacher. "Hey, Elrick, do you want to play by my house after school?" He turned to look at a friend behind him. "Sure I just got to get permission, Alex." Not too long after, the teacher came in smiling with a girl beside her._

_She had shoulder length, blue hair and a petite body. What stood out most though were her small, silver eyes. Ms. Johnson smiled warmly at her students. "Class, I know it's the middle of the school year but it seems that we have a new student in our class. Her name is Angelique Myougi and she has come all the way from China."_

_Everyone in the class was awed by this fact and looked at the girl with curious eyes. "Angelique, is there anything you'd like to say?" The girl was slightly nudged forward and smiling shyly she bowed, saying, "Pleased to meet each and everyone one of you." Elrick felt a strange aura suddenly and wondered if it came from her… The teacher pointed to an empty spot next to Elrick and told her that's where her new seat would be._

_Gingerly, she sat by the brown eyed boy and looked at him quietly. Elrick sensed a strong magic in her and wondered why she was there. He smiled back at her and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Myougi. My name is Elrick Echiru." She looked at his hand and shook it softly. Elrick smiled one last time before turning back to pay attention to the teacher._

_After school, Elrick was going to play a bit at his friend Alex's home. They entered the bus and headed towards the back. He noticed Angelique, sitting alone by herself and no one was paying any attention to her. Everyone sat in the front and left her in the back. So Elrick and Alex sat next to her in the back and Alex introduced himself._

_The three had a good time talking. She asked them about their favourite colours, games, and songs and in return, they asked her what it was like in China. She told them many things about her home. About things they have never even seen. Before they reached Alex's stop, they had become good friends. When Elrick and Alex left the bus, they left a silver eyed girl smiling for the first time that day. Elrick had never been any happier before that._

* * *

That's when he first met her. Good friends, they truly were. They had their share of laughs and tears but what stood out the most was the amount of mischief the two got into.

* * *

_Elrick and Angelique- Three Years Later_

_"Thanks to that teacher, I now have two detentions. I can't stand that woman!" Elrick just gazed out at the water while listening to Angelique's complaints. He couldn't do much about them seeing as how she was the one who put that whoopee cushion in her seat in the first place and then when she got the first detention, ended up with a second one for putting a lizard down her shirt. _

"_I know that you have magic." Silver eyes stared in surprise at brown ones. "How'd you know?" Elrick continued gazing out at the lake and smiled softly. "I knew from when you first came. I can sense it, just like you can sense mine right now." Angelique's eyes went even wider after that statement and she suddenly ended up in a state of panic._

_"You can't tell a soul you hear me? No one at all!" She took Elrick by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Angelique, chill, I haven't told anyone for the three years I knew you, remember? I didn't even tell you that I knew until just now." She suddenly stopped and Elrick fell down dazed. "Good point there; why did I panic again?" "That's what I'd like to know…" _

_Angelique picked up a stone and studied it carefully before throwing it into the lake. She watched as it skipped across the water. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey, Elrick." Elrick was too busy gazing at a grasshopper he just found. Angelique called him again. Elrick was still too busy studying the grasshopper. He was so into it that he didn't sense Angelique sneak up behind him. She used her magic to carry some of the water and then threw it on him._

_A scream could be heard as cold water drenched the brown haired boy from head to toe and the grasshopper hopped away. "What was that for?" Elrick shouted out loud. He glared at Angelique as she laughed hysterically._

"_That wasn't funny!" Angelique tried to control herself. "I…I'm sorry. You wouldn't answer me." Elrick looked curious. "What did you want to show me?"_

_She pointed at his wet person. "That." Then she started laughing all over again and Elrick sweat dropped. She calmed herself again. "I'm sorry. Here's the idea…"_

_The next day, a certain teacher ran outside screaming and sopping wet. Angelique and Elrick laughed nonstop along with the rest of the class until… "Mr. Echiru and Ms. Myougi of Grade 5 Miller, will you please come to the principal's office at this moment. Thank you." They looked at each other to wonder how she could've possibly have found out._

* * *

Elrick couldn't help but laugh at that time. That gave him one detention but it gave Angelique three to deal with. Even up to now they don't know how their teacher found out it was them who did it. One moment that stood out in his mind most though was when she had to leave.

* * *

_Elrick and Angelique- Seventh Grade_

_It was the last day of school and everyone came running out of the building excited for the start of summer. Elrick and Angelique walked out of the school together laughing and talking. "My dad is supposed to be back tomorrow. "That's great to hear." "Yup! So, Angelique, what do you think waits for us in eighth grade?" She suddenly went silent and the light in her eyes disappeared. Elrick stopped and tuned to look at his best friend. "Something's wrong?"_

_She lowered her head. "I'm moving back to Hong Kong this summer." Elrick was shocked. "Why?" "They want me to go back so I could do my last two years of junior high there and then high school." He frowned sadly. She was his best friend and didn't want her to go back home. He realized though that she had no choice. Not wanting to let her see his sadness, he smiled. "Let's agree to write and e-mail each other, ok?" Angelique looked up and smiled sadly but nodded her head._

_A few days later Elrick was sitting alone at the lake he always would visit with Angelique. He was thinking while the book he was reading lay idly in his lap. He was going to miss her terribly. He knew that. He secretly hoped however that they would meet again. Elrick was thinking so hard that he didn't notice when Angelique came right up behind him._

_She nudged him slightly and he turned around and jumped startled. "Oh, it's you, Angelique! You surprised me." She grinned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." She sat down next to him and they remained like that in silence for a while. Finally, Angelique broke the silence. "My flight is early tomorrow morning so I won't get to see you before I leave then."_

_That hit him like a ton of bricks but he couldn't say anything. Did it have to be so soon? "That's why I wanted to tell you something now before I left." Elrick turned around to face Angelique curiously. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since I came here those years back, you were always there for me. You're my best friend and I will miss you. I do hope we'll see each other again one day soon." _

_Elrick smiled and nodded back. "I hope so. I feel the same way too." She smiled and got up to leave. "Well, I better go. I have to pack tonight. I guess this is goodbye…" Angelique turned to walk off when suddenly Elrick stopped her saying, "Not goodbye. Just see you later." Silver eyes shone for the first time in days as she turned around and hugged him. "Ok…see you later." With that she walked off, leaving a smiling brown eyed boy behind._

* * *

It was a year after that when he was told that he and his dad would be moving to Hong Kong as well. His dad had met someone while he was away and decided to move there. When they moved there, he met Kyou Sanders and his mom. It wasn't easy to talk to Kyou at first for while both were very quiet; Kyou wasn't as open and friendly as Elrick was. Eventually though, they got close and their parents were married. Kyou and his mom changed their last name to Echiru. 

A few months after that, he met Angelique again and they talked about all that had happened while they were away. That's when Angelique told him about her engagement. He was surprised at first but he was quite happy for her. He noticed though that while she seemed happy about it, her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. However, he didn't bring it up…he didn't want to. After that moment, everything changed between them. They were close friends…now they're fighting one against the other.

Elrick looked outside and noticed that it was shining. The rain had stopped. He was hoping that the battle would end as well. That's when he remembered Sakura's statement. _"I think there's someone else who can try and talk to her as well." _He wondered who that could possibly be… He sighed and placed the picture of Angelique and himself at the lake all those years ago down on the table and got up to take a walk outside. Maybe he'll find out soon enough.

* * *

It had been three days now since Sakura was in the hospital and she was recovering quite quickly. Much more quickly than normal. It was Eriol's healing magic and Elrick's medicine to thank. Thanks to them both, the pain was almost gone and her wounds were healing much faster. She thought about them both and how close the two seemed to have been. 

They seemed to have quite a past together. She wondered what happened between them. That's something she'd simply have to find out. She sighed and thought about the dream she had been having over and over again. Every time it was something different but it still had the same message… "Don't give up on him." She didn't completely understand what they were talking about but she did know one thing however. She was not going to lose to Angelique and that was final.

Not too long afterwards a knock was heard on the door and Tomoyo came in with Naoko. Sakura smiled. "Hey girls, what brings you here today?" They ran to her and gave her hugs and then placed a dozen red roses in her hands. Sakura looked at the flowers in awe. "Who sent these?"

Tomoyo grinned and said, "Why don't you read the card that goes with it?" Sakura looked back at the roses and noticed a small card attached to them which said:

_Sakura,_

_I hope that you will get better soon. Will visit you later today._

_Syaoran_

Sakura just stared at the card. It didn't say much but it was enough to tell her that Syaoran cared about her. Naoko sat on the edge of the bed. "Sweet, ne? Syaoran must love you a lot." Tomoyo smiled and nodded in agreement. Sakura looked at them and shook her head.

"You guys have it wrong. We're just friends. Nothing more." Naoko's grin grew even wider. "Whatever you say, Sakura. Whatever you say." Sakura simply shook her head.

"So anyway, how are things doing for you and Eriol?" Tomoyo jumped up in shock at Sakura's question. "What are you talking about? What do you mean me and Eriol?" Naoko smiled widely and Sakura laughed. "Absolutely nothing but your reaction just took all of my doubts with it." Tomoyo pouted and Naoko laughed.

"She certainly got you good, Tomoyo. So, what is really going on between you and Eriol?" Tomoyo smiled. "I don't know." "What! What do you mean you don't know?" Tomoyo turned to look at Naoko and Sakura both. "What I'm saying is that I don't know. I just hope I find out soon…" Sakura simply looked at her cousin and best friend. Something told her Tomoyo would find her answer real soon.

Tomoyo stopped gazing and turned to Naoko with a huge grin on her face. "So, Naoko buddy, how are things going between you and Echiru?" Naoko, being the smart person she was easily evaded the question. "You mean Elrick? We're getting along just fine." Tomoyo growled. "You know who I mean." Naoko smiled. "No, I don't. You said Echiru. There are two Echirus in case you didn't realize. So I couldn't possibly know who you meant."

Tomoyo grumbled. "You're too smart for your own good." Naoko smirked. "Don't blame me for being so clever." Sakura giggled at the two of them. "That's ok, Naoko. You don't have to tell us anything…not yet at least. So why are you guys here anyway?"

They both turned to her and smiled. "We were both wondering if there was anything we could do to help you in this battle. We realize we don't have any powers but maybe there is something we could do." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "Perhaps there is something you and Naoko could do, but we'll have to discuss it with the others so let's agree on a certain time." Naoko and Tomoyo nodded. Sakura continued. "Good so maybe you guys can do this…"

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran were walking to the hospital later that evening. Eriol had his head in the clouds while Syaoran was thinking about everything that had happened lately. From the time he met Sakura all those years ago to the time he met Angelique and up to now in the break of a serious battle. 

He thought to himself and wondered why he loved Sakura over Angelique? Angelique was a very lovable girl. Pretty to say the least and her silver eyes entranced many. Angelique was quite talented and athletic as well. She was very strong and powerful and unique in her own way. There was no doubt that someone would fall for her sooner or later.

Sakura was different though. The first thing a person would notice was her emerald green eyes. Though she was naive and innocent, she had a heart of gold and would help anybody. She was a powerful…no…the powerful Mistress of the Cards. Athletic, strong, talented, creative, and uniquely sweet there was no way anyone would not love her. He could go on and on but it still didn't completely answer why he loved Sakura over Angelique.

"There's no comparison." Syaoran was startled out of his thoughts at Eriol's comment. Eriol looked at him and smiled. "There is no comparison between Sakura and Angelique. Sakura is truly one of a kind." Syaoran smiled. It was as if his blue haired friend read his mind. "You're right, Eriol. You are so right."

As they continued to walk to the hospital, Syaoran now understood why he loved Sakura so much. She is truly one of a kind…

* * *

Tomoyo and Naoko were still there talking with Sakura and having a good time when a knock came on the door. Tomoyo went to answer it only to come face to face with Eriol. The two stepped back suddenly in shock and both faces were red. Calming down a bit, Tomoyo apologized and moved to the side to let Eriol and Syaoran in. 

A soft smile was on Tomoyo's face and a mischievous grin was on Sakura's, which Naoko and Syaoran seemed to notice. "Hi, Eriol. Hi, Syaoran, nice to see you again." They both smiled at her. Sakura grinned. "Thanks so much for the flowers. They're beautiful." Syaoran whispered. "Yeah, just like you." Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. "What was that?" He furiously shook his head. "It was nothing." Eriol knew however and smiled to himself.

Sakura nodded. "Ok. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! The doctor said that I've healed so much that I can leave tomorrow! Thanks so much for your help Eriol." He smiled. "It was nothing." Sakura nodded. "I'd have to thank Elrick the next time I see him too. This is so great! I can't wait to get out of this hospital!" The others were happy too for not only did that mean that she could come back home but then they could start their plan sooner than expected. Everything was going well and soon the last and final battle will begin.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I've been a little rusty for not working on it for about two months so I hope this isn't too bad and if so…please forgive me. The next one will be better…hopefully. 

Brittany: That's if you are not late again.

Kisa: You didn't have to bring that up! Anyway, I've figured out how to stop Charnado.

Syaoran: (keeps on running from Charnado) Really? How?

Kisa: You'll see. Yo, Charnado! I see Hatsuharu over there!

Charnado: (stops running) Where?

Kisa: (points in a direction) That way. (watches as Charnado runs off)

Eriol: Wow…that worked.

Brittany: For now that is. It's a good thing he's a Hatsuharu fan.

Syaoran: …You're family just gets weirder and weirder.

Kisa: You'll get used to it. Which reminds me, another cousin is coming on in the next chapter.

Eriol: …I'm scared.

Brittany: No need to be afraid with this one…I'd hope.

Kisa: Brittany, trust me. You're the last person who'd be afraid. The person is… (whispers name in Brittany's ear)

Brittany: (smirks) I think she's gonna need the prayer rather then Eriol or Syaoran.

Syaoran: Who is she?

Kisa: You'll see.

Anyway, I apologize for the lateness once again. I will try to update She Will Be Loved tomorrow night or Sunday. Unfortunately, The Last Cherry Blossom is on hiatus due to the fact that well…Ree-Anne and I are not able to work on it together as yet. We may go to the same school, but she's in the elementary part while I'm in the secondary part so I ask that you please forgive me. That's it for now. Please R&R. Bye! Bye!


	12. Magic Revealed

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for being oh so late. I didn't mean to be…honest.

Syaoran: What could've possibly have had you so busy anyway?

Kisa: Well…a lot of stuff including exams. But that's not the point. Report Card Day is done with and the Christmas program is over as well so I ought to get some stuff done while on Christmas Break, no?

Eriol: True…very true. By the way, (points to girl behind me) who's that?

Brittany: That's our cousin who we said was gonna visit. Her name is Miquel, but Kelly is what everyone calls her.

Syaoran: Ah, so another crazy one has joined us huh?

Kelly: Hey! (knocks Syaoran in his head) Who are you calling crazy?

Syaoran: Ow!

Brittany: Kelly, do you always have to hit somebody?

Kelly: …Yup. (starts laughing)

Eriol: (raises eyebrow) Why are you laughing?

Kelly: (stops laughing) I don't know. (starts laughing again)

Brittany: Kenny, what's going on with her…she's acting…

Kisa: (sweat drops) …Insane, I know. We might've gotten her at a bad time…so; I'll go help her…somehow. The rest of you continue the story. Now, come one Kelly, let's go for a walk.

Kelly: No! I don't want to! (starts kicking)

Syaoran: (sweat drops) Well…I guess we ought to continue while those two are away.

Disclaimer: (Charnado pops out of no where) I am here to announce that my cousin does not own CCS. She also never will. Thank you. (Syaoran starts yelling) Where did you come from? (Charnado runs and laughs evilly)

Chapter 12: Magic Revealed

Emerald eyes glittered as she looked at her surroundings. Never in her life did Sakura think she'd be happy to be back at school. Then again, who wouldn't be after being in the hospital for any period of time?

Of course she still had a few bruises and therefore had to take things a bit easy for a while, but this is Sakura we're talking about here. She doesn't let anything keep her down.

She entered her homeroom only to be met by Riku, Chiharu, and Takashi. Chiharu spoke first. "My goodness! I heard you were in the hospital. No wonder you were gone for so long! Are you alright?" Sakura sighed inwardly. News truly did fly quickly. She smiled. "It's alright. I am feeling much better."

Riku joined in the conversation. "Are you sure? Maybe you ought to stay at home and rest." "No! I'll be fine, really." Takashi gave her a lily which she fixed in her hair. "At least promise to take it easy." Sakura looked at all of them and smiled even wider. So many people cared about her. "I promise."

* * *

It was now lunch time and Sakura was sitting underneath her favourite cherry blossom three along with Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Kyou. They were all actually getting along for a change. 

"So where did Elrick go?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol grinned. "Oh, he's probably in the library." Kyou nodded. "Yea, he's always reading something." Naoko turned to Kyou. "So where did you and your brother get your powers from?" "Well, I got my powers from my mom. Elrick got his from his dad. We're step brothers you see." Sakura smiled in amazement. "That's so cool!" Kyou nodded. "I guess it is. This pendant of mine around my neck is what transforms into my staff. Fortunately, no one can understand what I say to release it."

Naoko thought for a moment back to when he saw him battle. "Do you mean this: _'Pendant that guards my powers unlock from within. Show me your true strength. I command you!'_" (A/N: Remember in chapter eight when I said he chanted his spell which wasn't understandable to anyone else, or so they thought? This is why I said what I said. Naoko has a few secrets of her own which she doesn't even know about.)

Suddenly, Kyou's pendant started to glow. It transformed into a staff and landed gently in his lap. Thankfully no one else outside of that group saw. Usually no one could surprise Kyou, but this time not only was he in shock but everyone under the tree as well.

Tomoyo stared in awe. "How'd you do that, Naoko?" Naoko was stunned herself. "I…I don't know. All I did was repeat Kyou's incantation." She looked at all of them confused. Eriol turned to Kyou who was silent due to shock. "Do you guys sense that?" They all looked at Syaoran. "Do you guys sense anything different?" All except Tomoyo and Naoko noticed.

"What is it?" Naoko asked. Kyou turned to face her. "We sense a new source of magic…and it's coming from you." Surprise filled the air. They never sensed this from Naoko before and from the look on Naoko's face, she didn't know about it either. What was going on here?

* * *

"Okay, girls, to start we shall be running laps. Five laps around the track." It was P.E. class and everyone was busy running. The teacher then went over to Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, I know you have just left the hospital recently. I only want you to do two laps today. Remember to take it easy. This isn't a race after all. Sakura nodded and went to the track. 

The other girls were already on their second lap. Tomoyo and Naoko decided to use this to their advantage. They ran up to where Angelique was and started talking as if it was just the two of them.

"The prom seems to be in another few weeks, Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled. "I know! I can't wait. Chiharu and Takashi are going together, right?" Naoko nodded. "Yup. Who are you going with?" "I don't know. I simply planned to record everyone who was coming." She laughed.

By this time they were on their third lap and Sakura was on her second. "So, tell me, are you and Kyou going to the prom? You two would be so great together!" Naoko blushed noticeably. "I am not going to the prom with anyone." "Yet," Tomoyo added. "Whatever. Hey, we know one pair who shall be there for sure." "Syaoran and Sakura!" They both screamed.

All of this time, Angelique wasn't really listening…until now that is. "I can't wait to finish up her costume. She'll look so cute!" Naoko laughed at Tomoyo. "Hey, do you think Syaoran will confess to her" "Maybe he will, who know."

Angelique had grown tired of the 'Sakura and Syaoran' talk and so jumped into the conversation. "I'm surprised he's even taking her out. What could he or anyone else see in her?" Naoko glared lightly at her. "No one was actually talking to you but since you asked, look at Sakura."

They saw Sakura at one side doing light stretches as they ran their last lap. Naoko continued. "She has a personality that just radiates happiness. She a bubbly and cheerful person who's determination is unbelievable."

Tomoyo nodded. "I agree. Even after you've hurt her so much, Sakura is still as strong as ever. All in all, she's a great person and you know it." She looked directly at Angelique's silver eyes. "You know what? I believe you are simply jealous. It's because you know what Sakura said that day was true. Syaoran doesn't love you and never will."

Silver eyes widened in shock, hurt, and anger as Tomoyo and Naoko walked off the track. "We did good, huh?" Tomoyo high fived Naoko. "You know it girl. Angelique makes it too easy to irk her." Meanwhile Angelique fumed silently to herself…an idea in mind.

* * *

"Why were we all called here?" asked a certain amber eyed boy. "You'll see," replied Kyou. Kyou and Naoko had called Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Elrick to a secluded area near Tomoeda Park. 

Everyone was curious as to what was going on. Kyou started. "I have been trying to figure out Naoko's power and I've come to find out something special about it. Sakura, can you please release your staff?" Sakura became a bit hesitant. "What if someone sees?" Naoko smiled. "Don't worry. That's why we came to such a secluded area. No one's ever here."

With this Sakura finally gave in and started her incantation. "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Her necklace suddenly transformed into her staff.

Kyou nodded. "Good, now turn it back." She gave him an extremely confused look but turned it back into its necklace form all the same. Kyou then turned to Naoko. "Go ahead now." Naoko nodded and took a deep breath. "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Amazingly, the necklace responded to her and transformed just like before.

Everyone was once again shocked, especially Elrick who was just seeing this for the first time. "Apparently, Naoko has the ability to control another person's staff, wand, etc. It's quite amazing actually. I've never heard of such a power before." Eriol nodded. "I agree. What's even stranger is that we've never sensed this kind of power in her before." Eriol then faced Naoko. "I have an idea. Naoko, try to call out to the staff so that it comes to you."

She looked at him confused. "I don't know how." "Just try it." Naoko nodded and closed her eyes and tried to call out to it. Holding out her hand she said, "Star wand…come to me!" Immediately the staff left Sakura's grasp and floated over to Naoko. She opened her eyes and realized that she had succeeded. "I got it!" Sakura then went into her card case and took out one of her Sakura Cards.

"Here is one of my Sakura Cards. This is called The Jump. Try activating it." "Um…ok. Jump!" Wings grew onto Naoko's shoes and she tried to jump but when she did she jumped too high and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sakura sweat dropped. "It seems that although she can activate my cards, she can't control them as yet. It's because she's so inexperienced with magic."

Naoko got up slowly and changed Sakura's wand back to normal and gave it back to her. "All of this is so new to me. I also see something strange." "What?" Elrick asked. "You have some kind of yellow light around you. Syaoran has the same light except it's green. Sakura's own is pink. Kyou's own is red and yours is blue Eriol." "That's our aura," Elrick replied. "That's our magical energy and what you are seeing is the colour each of us have."

Tomoyo smiled. "This is so cool! Naoko has magic. So what colour is her aura?" Sakura smiled. "Orange. Naoko's aura is orange. Suits her quite well too." Kyou nodded. "I think we should give her a break for now. After all, she just found out about all of this today." Everyone agreed. "This is so great! I can't wait to dress you up in one of my costumes. It'll be just like the old days with Sakura." Naoko sweat dropped at Tomoyo's statement. "Is she always like this, Naoko?" Kyou whispered. "You have no idea."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Sakura was under the cherry blossom tree for a while. She had promised to meet Tomoyo with Syaoran to record measurements. Great…she just hoped Tomoyo wouldn't go overboard like she did so many times. At that moment, Angelique came towards her. Sakura grew uneasy. "What do you want with me now?" Silver eyes simply looked down at Sakura. "You win." "What?" "You heard me. You win. I don't intend to fight anymore with you. Keep Syaoran if you want. I don't care anymore. I'll be leaving after the prom." With that she walked away. 

Sakura remained silent as she pondered over what had just happened. Did Angelique just admit defeat? Did she actually win? She thought about all that had happened with Angelique and her strong determination to win…no. Angelique couldn't have given up. Knowing her, this was probably all a plot of some kind.

Syaoran then came over to where Sakura was and sat down. He noticed the look on her face. "What are you thinking about Sakura?" Sakura then realized he was there and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Syaoran. I was just thinking about something Angelique had said. Strangely enough she supposedly admitted defeat." Syaoran looked at her unbelievingly. "It's true! She actually came to me just now and said it herself. I don't believe it though."

"Me neither. She's up to something; I know it. Did she say if she was leaving or not?" Sakura nodded. "She said she was leaving after the prom. You don't think…?" "I really hope not, but until we know for sure, we'd have to stay on guard. We should tell everyone else as well. Something tells me the final battle just may come on prom night." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, alright. Now come with me." Sakura got up and held out her hand for Syaoran. "What for?" Sakura grinned. "Tomoyo wanted to see us so that she could record measurements for our costumes." Syaoran shook his head. "That girl never changes." "Nope, I hope she never does either." They didn't know for sure what exactly would wait for them in the future but the best thing they could do is to be prepared and to expect the unexpected. It would be a wise thing to do especially since… "Just you wait, Kinomoto. Prom night shall end it all."

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 12. I had a writer's block for so long that I had difficulty writing something. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…and that all of my readers haven't left me. 

Eriol: Kenny, what happened to Kelly?

Kisa: Well… (points to where Kelly is)

Kelly: Yay! Video games!

Brittany: Good idea. It shall keep her quiet for a little while.

Syaoran: I want to try the game. (walks over to the game and gets hit) Ow!

Kelly: My game!

Brittany: Kelly, let him play or else I shall take it away.

Kelly: Fine… (gives Syaoran a game control)

Kisa: Thank goodness. Like I said before Brittany, you'd be the last person who'd be scared of her.

Brittany: (smiles) I know. I know.

Eriol: So, Kenny, you did say Report Card Day was over. Did you bring up that C in Social Studies?

Kisa: As a matter of fact, I did. From a 65 to an 82. Yay me!

Brittany: But I still got higher grades than you! (sticks out tongue)

Kisa: (pouts) But I got an A- as my final grade which is still higher than yours so HA!

Brittany: Party pooper.

Kisa: (ignores her) So how's the game guys?

Syaoran: She's a cheater I tell you! CHEATER!

Kelly: Am not!

Syaoran: Are too!

Eriol: Will you two please cut it out. You're acting like little kids!

Kelly and Syaoran: Are not!

Charnado: I have a solution!

Brittany: Where'd you come from again?

Kisa: What's your solution?

Charnado: This! (cuts game wire and screen goes blank)

Syaoran and Kelly: (glare evilly at Charnado) Run!

Charnado: (screams and then starts running) Ahhhhhh!

Brittany, Eriol, and Kisa: (sweat drop)

Anyway…Like I mentioned before in She Will Be Loved, a new story has been started and don't worry. This one shall go a bit more quickly since me and Brittany are working on it together. In fact, we are now on chapter two. Just to let you guys know…this one was of Brittany's idea. Not mine. Until next time thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. Please R&R. Bye! Bye!

P.S: You guys didn't think I'd do something like that to Naoko now did you? Well, I did and I must say her new found powers shall be very useful to me. How you ask? Well…wouldn't you like to know! (smiles)


	13. So It Begins

A/N: Konbanwa! I'm back! I know I am a bit late, but at least I'm earlier than usual. You see, while it was Christmas vacation…I was given home work by four different teachers…and they were long. Trust me.

Eriol: It's ok. There's no need for you to give an excuse anyway.

Kisa: Why is that?

Syaoran: Because you're always late.

Kisa: (glares)

Brittany: He is telling the truth, but anyway you'd better enjoy it while you can. She may be back even later than she usually is since school starts tomorrow.

Eriol: Why?

Kisa: I have exams to study for as well as B.J.Cs and it's a lot of information.

Syaoran: Didn't you already do those B.J.Cs?

Kisa: I did three in grade eight. You usually don't do them until your last year in junior high so I did three of them a year early. I have four more to go.

Brittany: Yup, I'm doing a few this year too. It makes it easier for when you have to take them in ninth grade. Don't worry though; I'm going to make sure she finds time to update at least once.

Eriol: That's good to hear.

Kisa: Ok then, so let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Simple.

Chapter 13: So It Begins

"She really said that? That's kind of hard to believe." Naoko said.

Sakura nodded. "I know, but it's quite true. I think she's up to something though. I wonder what though."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Naoko nodded. "Yea, we will."

"Um, guys, exactly what are we doing here," Kyou asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Elrick stated.

The whole gang, which included Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Kero, Naoko, Kyou, and Elrick, were at Tomoyo's home for some reason that only Tomoyo knew about. They were one of Tomoyo's favourite rooms which were set up like a theater.

"Well, Naoko was curious about Sakura's card capturing days and wanted me to tell her about them but of course I have something better…" She got up and went to a cabinet in one part of the room.

Sakura and Syaoran both groaned. "Great. Just great. Don't tell me she doing what I think she's doing."

Sakura sighed at Syaoran. "I think she is." Eriol snickered from behind.

Naoko looked at Syaoran and Sakura strangely then turned to Eriol. "Eriol, what are they talking about?"

Eriol smiled. "Let's just say Tomoyo has some crazy hobbies." The Echiru Brothers were confused as well. By this time Tomoyo came back with an armload full of DVDs.

A grinning Tomoyo shouted out happily, "I have almost all of her adventures right here on these DVDs." Kero's eyes grew wide.

"Tomoyo, weren't they on tape at first?"

"Yes, but I transferred them to DVDs. They last oh so much longer. So guys are you ready?"

Sakura looked down blushing. "Do we have to watch these? Why can't you simply tell her about the adventures?" A mischievous glint appeared in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Because, my dear friend Sakura, watching your adventures beats telling them any day. Besides, you look so cute in them!" Sakura sweat dropped. It looked like Tomoyo may never change.

Everyone was ready to watch the DVDs, even the reluctant Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo put the first one in and turned off the lights. The first one was when Sakura had to catch Watery.

She was wearing a blue jester's costume with a hat and shoes to match; all of it being covered in bells. "Seems you always used to make costumes for Sakura," Elrick commented.

Tomoyo nodded. "Every adventure possible I made one." By this time the DVD was at the part where Sakura zipped down the flight of stairs and towards the basement. She summoned Windy and opened up the freezer for Windy to push Watery in. Kero then appeared in the scene and the actual Kero gloated over his 'cuteness'.

Unfortunately for him, he was simply ignored and everyone watched the part where Sakura opened the freezer to reveal a very angry creature and she transformed it into a card. Then the DVD ended.

"And that's one of her first adventures. Isn't she kawaii?" Tomoyo squealed with joy. Naoko smiled and agreed with her.

Sakura was blushing like crazy and everyone else was wondering the same question. 'What's the point of all of this?'

Tomoyo then stopped suddenly and smiled even more. "I have two more videos for you to watch."

Sakura and Syaoran, seeing this smile, knew Tomoyo was up to something mischievous. Sakura spoke first. "Tomoyo, what are you up to?"

Tomoyo gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to the others. "Okay, here's a DVD of when she had to transform the Clow cards to Sakura cards."

Once the video started playing, both Syaoran and Sakura blushed noticeably. Syaoran was also in this video, wearing his green Chinese traditional robes. Once again, Sakura was in another outfit made by Tomoyo. It was a white dress with a short jacket of the same colour over it. It was closed at the top and opened up wider at the end of the dress. A star was on the left side of the jacket and accompanied by a white hat.

"_Why is this kid around,"_ Kero on the video asked.

_"Because I promised that if something were to happen, I'd let him know. Ne? Isn't that right, Li-kun?"_ Sakura on the DVD turned to Syaoran who stuttered unintelligible words.

At that point, the others started to get what Tomoyo was up to. She had no real reason of doing it…she just enjoyed picking on them. Eriol smirked knowingly and the others smiled…even Kyou. They watched through the whole thing until they reached the part when Sakura fainted from exhaustion and Syaoran held her.

Everyone's smiles grew bigger and Syaoran and Sakura's faces were completely red. "Can we go now," Syaoran asked embarrassed.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, you can't. There's still one more DVD left." When she placed it in, Syaoran, Sakura, and Naoko automatically knew which one it was.

"It's the play I wrote. You recorded it. I'm so glad!" Naoko said happily.

Tomoyo grinned. "No problem." Of course two other people in the room weren't as cheerful as they sat stiffly in their seats.

When it was over Eriol said, "Syaoran, you never told me you were in a play and danced with Sakura."

"Gee, I wonder why," Syaoran muttered. No more was said about the videos for a while. Eriol then turned to Tomoyo.

"What other reason did you bring us here for? I know it wasn't only for us to watch these videos."

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay, you got me. You're also here so that I could measure you guys out for your costumes for the dance." Everyone sweat dropped.

Sakura smiled nervously. "You already measured both Syaoran and me out."

"I've already completed your costumes so I need you two to try them on." With that Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. It was a wonder about how she could finish them so quickly.

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "So let us get moving." No one moved. "NOW!"

Eriol smiled nervously. "She hasn't changed one bit it seems."

* * *

The next few days passed by awkwardly. Everyone was prepared for a battle from Angelique which could come at almost any time. However no battle of any kind was even suggested. This made everyone believe that she was planning something at the dance. 

Aside from that, everyone was getting very excited about the dance and some of the girls were already looking for a costume to wear weeks ahead of time. Naoko was one of the few exceptions. She had no need to worry over a dress. With Tomoyo as her friend, she'd be lucky if she could stop Tomoyo from making a costume for her.

As she read in the near empty library though, she wondered if she'd ever ask Kyou to the dance. At that exact moment both Kyou and Elrick stepped inside. Seeing her they went over to the desk she was at and sat down.

"Hey guys," Naoko said. The Echiru Brothers waved back. "Why are you two in here?"

"I came to check out a book I'd like to read," Elrick said. "Kyou just decided to join me."

"Ah, I see. So tell me, are you guys going to be at the dance as well?"

Elrick smiled. "Yes, we are. Seeing as how Angelique might have planned something for that time, it is best that we go." He rubbed the back of his hair. "Besides, we don't really have much of a choice. Tomoyo is forcing us to go."

Naoko sweat dropped. It wasn't that big of a surprise. She made costumes for them as well. Elrick then stood up. "Well, I ought to go and find that book I plan on reading. I'll be back." With that he then left.

Things were a bit quiet for a while between the two, but it was a comfortable silence. Then Kyou started talking. "A lot has happened these past few weeks. Don't you think so?"

Naoko put her book down. "Yes, a lot more than I'd expected too. I find it hard to believe that of all people, I have powers."

"I don't."

She looked at him incredulously. "You don't?"

Kyou shrugged. "No, not at all. The way I see it, you've been given these powers for a purpose. It hasn't been discovered yet, but I'm sure it will be in due time. You'll see."

Naoko smiled. "You're right."

"About the dance…" Naoko waited quietly for him to finish. "I was wondering if you'd like to go…with me?" Naoko looked at him unbelievingly. She couldn't believe he asked her…all the same, she was glad that he did.

"I'd love to go."

"Really?" He had a very light blush on his face…something you don't see quite often and Naoko laughed softly.

"Yes, really." He stood up since he saw his brother coming. "Great, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see ya." She waved to both Kyou and Elrick. As soon as they were out of sight Elrick grinned at Kyou's face.

"She said yes, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"_You gave up on him…this was the result of it." A battered and bruised body lay in Sakura's hands and she sobbed silently over it. Angelique stood over her threateningly. "You might as well had let me have him. At least I wouldn't have given up on him."_

"_I haven't given up on him."_

"_Oh, really? That body in your arms says differently."_

_No…I'll never give up…never…never…never!!!"_

"Sakura, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Tomoyo gently shook Sakura awake. After a few seconds she woke up in a shock and seeing Tomoyo, she calmed down.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Tomoyo." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo frowned deeply. "You had _that_ nightmare again, didn't you?" Sakura nodded her head.

"It means something…I just wish I knew what." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Don't worry about that now. It's time to get ready for the dance." Immediately Sakura perked up.

"Of course, I almost forgot!" It was finally the night of the dance and excitement filled the air. Sakura and Naoko were getting ready by Tomoyo's house and the guys would meet them there. Naoko wasn't there as yet though so the other two girls started to get ready.

Not too long after they had started, Naoko reached and came upstairs towards Tomoyo's room. "Hey guys, hope I'm not too late."

Tomoyo smiled. "Not at all. Your dress is over there," she said pointing to the closet. After an hour of dressing and preparing the three girls were ready and sat in the family room just to talk while they waited.

"I can't believe that it's here already. Time really does go by quickly." Tomoyo said.

Naoko nodded. "I agree. I'm also surprised that Angelique hasn't tried anything all of this time. Do you think she was waiting until tonight?"

Sakura sighed. "It is possible. I just hope she doesn't do something that causes everyone to know about our powers. That could cause nothing but trouble."

The other girls agreed as well.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with concern. "Just be careful tonight."

"Don't worry. I will be. Besides," she placed an arm around Naoko and smiled. "With our buddy's newfound powers, something tells me I just might be in luck tonight."

Just then a servant appeared. "Excuse me ladies, your escorts have arrived."

Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you." They got up and went to the door.

Sakura spoke first and smiled. "Hello, there." Silence filled the air. Who would've though that Tomoyo would've done so well on their costumes?

Tomoyo wore a long black skirt that reached her ankles and had a slit up on the left side up to her knee. Her lavender tank top had the words 'Pop Star' on it and she wore a black French hat. Her hair was left out but glitter was in it and her makeup was light, wearing only some face powder and lip gloss. She was supposed to be a pop singer.

Naoko on the other hand wore a suit-like outfit. A blue silk top was worn underneath her black coat. She wore a black skirt pants. The pants reached her ankles and the skirt was just above her knees. Tomoyo fixed her short hair in one and pinned it up. She refused to wear any makeup and only wore some lip gloss. Naoko's glasses helped to give her a cute bookish look. She looked mature, but not too mature…if that makes any sense.

Sakura wore a pink Chinese-like dress. It had short sleeves and a 'v' shaped cut. The slits in the dress went up to her thighs and black tights were worn underneath. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows. She wore light pink Chinese slippers and her hair was fixed in a bun to the top of her head with a few wisps of hair framing her face. To top it all off was a small tiara with gems shaped like cherry blossoms. Sakura also wore only some lip gloss.

All of them were beautiful…so beautiful in fact, that the guys were left awe stricken. Eriol was the first to break the silence.

"You three look beautiful tonight." Eriol wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. The coat stopped at the waist and then went out in the back. He wore black shoes to match.

Kyou nodded in agreement. "Eriol's right. You three look lovely." He had a punk rock style costume. A black shirt was worn with a pair of tan pants and his hair was left uncombed. That gave his hair a cute, messy look. His pendant attached to the same chocker became an accessory and matched his outfit quite well.

Elrick agreed as well. He didn't have a date so he simply decided to stay with his friends at the dance. He wore a pair of black slacks with a light blue buttoned shirt. A white long sleeved coat was worn over it and he wore some shades which he now had in his hair. He looked like a doctor.

The three girls smiled and thank you was said by each one.

Syaoran smiled. He wore a set of white pants that reached his ankles with a green muscle shirt. A chain hung at the side of his pants as well as his sword. He looked like the perfect martial artist. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

The dance was a success and everyone was having a great time. It was quite fun seeing what kind of costumes some of the students came up with. They definitely came with the intention of winning the contest that's for sure. 

As the day got later, it was time to announce the winners of the contest. Angelique wasn't seen as yet and Sakura was getting a bit worried.

One of the seniors came up to give the announcements. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm sure you all had a great time. All of you had great costumes tonight but only one couple could win and become King and Queen of the Dance. May I have the envelope please?"

Another student passed the envelope and he opened it. "And…the winning couple is…" Everyone looked at him with anticipation as he paused. Suddenly flower petals started falling from the sky and one by one, the students fell asleep.

Sakura turned to Kyou and Elrick. "Guys, what is going on?"

"It's a trick made by Angelique. It puts anyone without magic asleep." They were right; everyone was falling asleep one by one. Sakura quickly used Shield to protect Tomoyo.

Eventually the petals stopped falling and the only ones left awake were Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Elrick, Kyou, and Naoko. Seconds later they heard laughter echo across the room and a voice saying, "It's time, Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "So the battle has now begun."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys don't hurt me. I'm doing the best I possibly can. I'm not very good at descriptions so you're going to have to use your imagination. I thank you guys for all the reviews you gave me. You'd notice that I've started writing my chapters differently. It's because I took a suggestion by one of my reviewers…but it feels so weird to me! It's going to take a while to get used to. Also, I ask that you do remember that I'm not perfect and will make mistakes, although not on purpose, so please be patient with me. I'm sad to say this but…we're getting very close to the end. 

Brittany: Really?

Kisa: (nods) Yup!

Eriol: Aw, I'm going to miss this.

Syaoran: Same here.

Brittany: (smiles evilly) If that's so, we could always invite Charnado back to help you remember the good times.

Syaoran: (sweat drops) That's really ok.

Eriol: (does the same thing) Same here.

Kisa: (laughs) Well, I'm telling you not to go by this number but I'd say we have about…five chapters left the most. So I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. I must say this wasn't too bad for my first fanfic. Also, until this one is complete, I shall only be updating this one and Darkness Purified. Sorry everyone! Until next time, bye bye! Please R&R!


	14. Battle's End Elrick's Confession

A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm late. I've had it a bit rough I guess you can say.

Syaoran: (pretends to be shocked) Kisa's actually back. I can't believe it.

Kisa: (glares) I'd come up with some smart comment but I'm too tired to care.

Eriol: What took you so long?

Kisa: (yawns) I had final exams.

Brittany: Yea, ninth graders have exams before everyone else except the twelfth graders. She's been going to bed at midnight studying and waking up at four-thirty to finish study.

Syaoran: I guess you did have it a bit rough.

Kisa: (yawns) Like wow… Anyway, I would like to apologize for updating so late but at least I updated. I hope I still have readers and reviewers out there who haven't given up on me. Here's chapter 14. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm too sleepy for this. I don't own CCS…although in my dreams I'm in charge and make my own ending to the second movie. I mean, come on Sakura jumped off the bridge. How'd you know for sure she was caught? She might've fallen and had to use Fly for all you know! (Eriol sweat drops) Um…Kennie?

Kisa: Yes, Eriol?

Eriol: You've lost a bit too much sleep.

Kisa: I know, Eriol. I know.

Chapter 14: Battle's End/Elrick's Confession

"The world must truly hate me," Sakura muttered to herself. Who could blame her seeing the situation she was in?

I mean, you would probably say something worse if the girl out to kill you comes at the dance you were looking forward to and puts almost everyone there to sleep. Now she plans to end it all with a final battle. Great. Just great.

Sakura turned to the rest of her friends who were obviously annoyed as well. "Come on guys, we'd better take this outside."

Eriol nodded. "Good idea." He called out to Angelique. "Hey silver eyes! Why don't we take this outside?"

Unknown to everyone else, a smirk spread across Angelique's face. "Why? Afraid I'll hurt one of the sleeping victims?" With that she appeared before everyone else and aimed her staff towards the sleeping girl who was about to announce the winners.

Everyone was shocked to see what she was about to do. She smiled evilly at the group's expression.

Kyou went grim and instantly dashed over in time to block Angelique's attack on the sleeping girl. Quickly releasing his staff he made a shield protecting them both and dissipating the attack.

Angelique glared at Kyou's smirk. "Why don't you listen to Eriol for once and go outside?" he asked.

They watched as her glare slowly faded away. A small smile was visible on her face and she disappeared in silver light.

The gang quickly headed outside into the wide yard.

* * *

"Where do you think she could've gone?" asked the emerald eyed girl. The rest of the group with the exception of Tomoyo and Naoko had their weapons out and ready to attack. 

Syaoran shrugged. "Beats me. She's masked her aura well so we have to be prepared. One thing for sure is that she doesn't plan to let us off easy."

"You know me oh so well, Syaoran." a voice whispered.

Syaoran turned towards Sakura screaming, "She's coming at your left!" Immediately, she turned left to block Angelique's attack with her staff.

Angelique smiled and kept on with her attack which just left Sakura having to block and pushed her backwards. It went on like this for a while as a stalemate until Angelique stopped. "That's enough playing around. Time to get a bit more serious." With that she disappeared once again.

Sakura groaned inwardly. 'Not this again', she thought. 'I'm getting tired of this.' At that time she sensed an attack coming on and quickly dodged it by jumping backwards. A few seconds later an attack came from behind and she had to dodge again. Next thing they knew an array of attacks were being thrown at her.

Tomoyo and Naoko got worried. "We need to help her somehow." Tomoyo stated.

"I don't think so." Angelique placed a shield around them as soon as they suggested the idea. "I'm not letting you go especially after insulting me that gym day. Besides, I sense a bit of magic from you Naoko. It's not much but I'm not giving you any chances."

Naoko growled and was about to pound against the shield when Tomoyo quickly pulled her back. "Wait!"

Naoko turned to her. "Why'd you stop me? We need to get out of here!"

Tomoyo simply picked up a small stone and threw it at the shield. Flames instantly appeared and tried to engulf the stone but went out as quickly as it came. "That's why I stopped you."

Naoko looked at it in shock. "How'd you know about that?"

"Something similar happened to me with Kyou's shield so I figured this one may be close to his." Tomoyo looked towards the guys. "Why don't you guys do something?"

With that, Syaoran and the others ran towards Angelique who turned and glared coldly at them. "Not on my watch." She took her staff and swung it in an arch towards them creating a force which pushed them several feet back. "This is me and Sakura's battle. You guys stay out of it! Don't worry I'll give you something to fight."

She held her staff up and whispered, "Ice creatures come forth!" and slammed her staff into the ground. Three ice guardians came out of the ground and attacked each of the boys. Angelique smiled. "I never told any of you I was an Ice specialist huh? Well you know now."

Elrick grinded his teeth together and tried to attack the guardian. Using his staff he knocked off one of its arms. However… "It's actually repairing itself! How is it doing that?"

Syaoran and Kyou both tried using their swords as well only to get the same result. "This is ridiculous! Our attacks are doing nothing!" Kyou said.

Angelique watched them and grinned. "These creatures are as strong as my will is and regenerate after every attack. I hope you can handle…AH!"

Sakura had just attacked Angelique with Watery while she was talking. "You shouldn't be talking to someone else while in a battle. It just doesn't make any sense."

Angelique glared at her. "You'll pay for that." The battle went on for the next few minutes, not going anywhere. Suddenly, Angelique tried a different tactic.

She sent attacks at every side and then sent them all at once. Sakura dodged them all by using Jump not realizing she had fallen right into the silver eyed girl's trap.

Sakura screamed as she was attacked from above and fell back towards the ground. As she tried to get up she was attacked again at all sides but this time used Shield to protect her.

The attacks from both sides became more and more relentless and Sakura and Angelique both were bruised all over. However, Sakura was more exhausted; especially since not too much time had passed since she had left the hospital. She may have healed quickly but that doesn't mean all of her strength had returned and this was exactly what was being seen.

Angelique laughed. "Do you see now that I'll always be one step ahead of you? I have proven before that I'm the stronger one out of us two. I deserve Syaoran, not you! He belongs to me."

Sakura stood up. "You're wrong. Syaoran should be free to love whom he pleases. You don't own him! He's not your slave!"

"Shut up!"

"No! I won't! I've told you before and I'll say it again. He has never loved you and he never will!"

"I said SHUT UP!" With that, she sent an electrifying shock at Sakura.

Sakura faintly heard Syaoran's cry before becoming unconscious.

* * *

"Why am I fighting? It's useless. I'm never going to beat Angelique. I might as well give up now…" 

"You are so predictable."

Sakura opened her eyes only to see pure black surrounding her. "Where am I?" She looked around frantically, holding on to her staff. "What's going on here?"

It was then she noticed Syaoran on the ground unconscious. She whispered nervously, "Syaoran?" Sakura stood up slowly and painfully and started to walk over to him. Once officially confirming who the person was, she ignored the pain and started running while screaming at the top of her lungs, "SYAORAN!" She knelt by him and checked for a pulse.

There was none.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered softly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's dead."

Sakura looked around in search of the person who had spoken. "Who said that?"

A silver eyed girl appeared in front of her, frowning. Sakura looked at her in shock. "Angelique?"

"How could you?"

"What?"

"You killed him!" Angelique's eyes were flaming and she seethed in anger.

Sakura stood up and gaped at her. "I did not! I found him like that!"

"You gave up! You lost all hope for Syaoran and so he gave up! He allowed my ice creature to kill him and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sakura turned away with watery eyes. "I guess it is my fault…"

Angelique glared at her and whispered, "Shut up." She took out her staff and started attacking Sakura who did not block but instead said the same thing over and over again.

"It's all my fault…"

* * *

"You guys, something is wrong with Sakura." Syaoran yelled out. 

Kyou, Eriol, and Elrick turned to where Sakura's battle was and were shocked at what they saw. Sakura was supposedly out cold but her eyes were very pale and she whispered the same thing over and over again.

"It's all my fault…"

Meanwhile Angelique had an evil smile on her face and her silver eyes were glowing brightly.

"We've got to help her," Syaoran shouted. At that exact moment the ice creature came and attacked him but he blocked it.

Kyou sighed in frustration. "We can't do anything with these monsters in the way. I don't even know what's going on anyway."

Elrick grunted in agreement as he flipped backwards and blocked another attack. "Besides why is she saying that phrase repeatedly?"

Tomoyo gasped while hearing their conversation. "It's that dream. It's gotta be!"

The guys said simultaneously, "What dream?"

"She's been getting these strange dreams lately. I don't understand really but from what she's told me Syaoran ends up dead and she ends up being blamed for it and then everything goes black."

Eriol swore out loud. "Of course! How come I didn't notice it sooner? We've got to stop Angelique now!"

Naoko yelled out, "Why? What is she doing to Sakura?"

"It's a special attack I read about sometime ago. It allows a person to enter your mind subconsciously and give you dreams that are meant to haunt you. Each dream may be different but still have the same meaning. After a while, when they get up to you in a certain way, the dream appears real and it eats away at your mind until you're nothing but an empty shell. It hurts you physically as well."

"WHAT!"

Eriol sighed and continued to fight the ice monster. "You heard me Syaoran. There's only one way to stop it and it's by the person waking up from the dream herself. I need to enter the dream and stop it but I can't with this creature in the way."

Elrick then said, "Leave it to us. We'll fight it for you, right guys?"

Kyou agreed.

"Just hurry up and save Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out.

Eriol nodded and made a shield around him. He sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. Suddenly his azure eyes glowed as brightly as Angelique's own and he entered the world which was Sakura's dream.

* * *

Eriol looked around to see the area pitch dark. A dead body which looked liked Syaoran's was on the ground. His eyes grew wide and then he calmed down remembering that this was only a dream. He looked around for Sakura and got extremely angry at what he saw. 

Sakura stood up and gazed at the ground while Angelique attacked relentlessly. She simply said the same words he had heard earlier. "It's all my fault…"

Eriol ran towards her and blocked the last attack that was sent. Angelique was surprised and upset to see him at the same time. "How'd you get here?"

Eriol glared. "None of your business!" He turned back to Sakura who was equally as surprised. "Sakura, listen to me."

"Eriol, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you. Listen, this is all a dream."

"What," the emerald eyed girl whispered.

"Angelique is using a special attack on you. This is not real and Syaoran's not dead. You're dreaming, Sakura."

Angelique glared and sent another attack towards them. "Shut up and leave me and Sakura alone!"

Eriol turned and blocked the attack. With angry eyes he sent an attack of his own which sent the petite girl flying backwards. "You shut up! Do you think I intend to let you do what you did to Nakuru?"

Sakura gasped. "Your guardian? What did Angelique do?"

Eriol smiled for a moment but it was grim. "Don't worry about that right now. Just understand that this is a dream. Didn't you notice that Tomoyo or Naoko or the Echiru Brothers are missing?"

Sakura looked around and nodded. "You're right."

Eriol nodded. "Good, now I'm about to leave. You must wake up from this dream now!" With that he faded away.

* * *

"How long will he be like that?" Kyou asked frustrated. 

"Not very, I'm sure." Elrick replied.

"Well, he better hurry cuz I see bruises appearing on Sakura's body."

Syaoran cursed to himself as he saw Naoko's statements becoming true.

At that exact moment Eriol woke up. The glow in his eyes was gone and he removed the shield. He attacked on of the creatures. "I'll take one off your hands."

"Will Sakura be ok?" Syaoran asked.

"I believe so. She should be getting up any moment now."

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open only to find Angelique in the same predicament. She looked around frantically until she found Syaoran and sighed in relief. "Syaoran you're ok!" 

Syaoran smiled at her, "I should be asking you if you're ok. The battle isn't over yet. Go and win."

She nodded and turned to Angelique who was frowning greatly. "I can't believe it was you planting lies into my head all of this time." She gripped her staff tightly in her had and stood up slowly only to grimace in pain.

Angelique hissed. "Oh shut up. This battle is about to end now!" She raised her staff to give another blow.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly Angelique felt her staff wrenched out of her hands and floated over to the shield surrounding Naoko and Tomoyo. Naoko smirked as the silver eyed girl was left blinking.

"How'd you do that?"

Naoko grinned. "I'd tell you if I could but even I don't know." She removed the shield and transformed the wand back to its original form.

Sakura turned to Angelique with her staff and took out Firey. "You were right about one thing. This battle is ending…NOW! FIREY!" Sakura placed all of her strength into the final blow and Angelique was sent backwards again and fell to the ground.

The ice creatures melted away and the guys sighed a breath of relief.

"Finally! I thought those creatures would never go away." Kyou muttered.

Angelique gazed at the ground. "I can't believe I lost. Syaoran's suppose to be mine! Mine! I loved him! I was meant to be with him!"

Sakura was breathing deeply. Bruised terribly from head to feet. She was exhausted and yet found the strength to do one last thing. She slowly walked to Angelique and glared intensely at her. Then she slapped her hard. A red mark was left on the girl's cheek.

"Shut up already." Her voice was hoarse and tired. "Syaoran was never yours. You may have loved him, but how did he feel about you? Did you ever think about that?"

Angelique looked at Sakura in surprise. She honestly had never thought about that before.

Sakura continued to speak. "In case you didn't know, love is not all selfishness. You cannot force someone's love on them. It just doesn't work that way. You tried to kill me to get someone who doesn't even feel the same way you do for him! You were jealous because you believed I loved him and that he'd want to be with me. I don't know how true that is but I'll tell you one thing. I love Syaoran Li and you can't change that! Not now! Not ever! Whether he feels the same I don't know but I won't force my love on him."

The others watched silently in shock. Syaoran simply gazed in amazement at Sakura's bold confession. She still loved him.

Naoko walked to where the two girls were and knelt in front of Angelique. Softly but coldly she said. "There's also something else you never noticed. You were so busy fighting for Syaoran's love that you didn't notice that someone was in love with YOU all along."

Angelique looked up startled. "Who?"

Naoko scoffed. "As if I'd tell you that. I'll let him tell you himself when he's ready." She looked over in Elrick's direction and smiled. Elrick simply stared at the ground. Angelique didn't notice any of this.

Naoko continued. "Just tell me this. When you complained and yelled and fussed over Syaoran, how do think the one who loved you felt? I don't think he was joyous about it, do you?"

No response came.

"I didn't think you'd answer." With that Naoko got up and walked over towards the others, Sakura's arm over her shoulders helping her to walk. Elrick then came and used his powers to heal the majority of her wounds.

Syaoran took over from there and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Sakura hugged him back. "I did well, didn't I?"

Syaoran smiled and gazed into her eyes. "You certainly did, Sakura. You certainly did."

Eriol smiled. "We should be getting inside. Everyone should be waking up about now."

Kyou nodded. "Good idea. Let's go."

"You guys go on without me."

Tomoyo looked at Elrick. "Are you sure?"

Elrick nodded. "I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes."

Everyone gave in and walked inside. Syaoran and Sakura went somewhere further away to talk and give Elrick and Angelique some privacy.

When everyone left Elrick walked over to Angelique and started using his healing magic to heal as much of her wounds as possible. When he was done he smiled at her and asked, "How do you feel?"

Angelique simply looked at her arms and back at Elrick. "How can you still help me and be so nice to me after all I've put you and your brother through? I used you two for my own selfish gain… How can you be so forgiving?"

Elrick looked at her and smiled sadly. "I always hoped you'd change. I forgive easily. Think nothing of it."

"But…why?"

Elrick raised Angelique's chin and gazed into her eyes. "I just can." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you." He then stood up and walked inside leaving Angelique in shock to think by herself. However only one thought came to mind.

'How could I have been so stupid?'

* * *

Brittany: And there's chapter 14 for you. 

Syaoran: What happened to Kisa?

Brittany: (points at Kisa asleep on the floor) She's clearly tired.

Eriol: I guess we'll simply have to make her announcements for her.

Syaoran: Yeah.

Brittany: Ok, Kennie said that once again she's sorry for being late. However school has closed for ninth graders and she only has her B.J.Cs left to do so hopefully she'll update quicker. Also, she says the story may have about 3 chapters left. Not sure as yet. Darkness Purified will be updated in a few days as well. Oh! She also has some ideas for some stories after Magically Destined has ended and wen she is almost done with She Will Be Loved. More info on that later. For anything else, go on her page. She'll say when a story is updated or whatever. I think that's it.

Syaoran: Ok, we'll make sure she updates a bit quicker. Bye for now.

Eriol: And please R&R or else Kennie will be sad and not update right away. She also hopes you like this chapter and that it's not a complete mess. Bye!


	15. I'm Sorry

A/N: I'm back everyone! Sorry for being late with the update. I was going to update on my birthday yesterday but I wasn't able to. Sorry!

Eriol: Happy Belated Birthday! So that makes you 15, right?

Kisa: Thanks and yes, it does. Glad you got it right this time.

Syaoran: So you're 15 and we're now on chapter 15. Quite a coincidence don't you think? Although I think you look like you're 12.

Kisa: (glares) I'll ignore that statement. Oh, neither Brittany nor Charnado will be in this chapter. They have exams all week.

Syaoran: I hope I see Brittany soon. I miss my partner in crime. Thank goodness Charnado's not here though.

Kisa: He'll be back.

Eriol: That's what I'm afraid of…

Kisa: Anyway, let's get into the story shall we?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was true I don't own CCS nor will I ever.

Chapter 15: I'm Sorry

The stars shone brightly in the night sky. The battle was finally over. Angelique no longer fought to win Syaoran's love. Sakura and Syaoran sat peacefully under the cherry blossom tree. Well, not exactly like that…

"How are things going with Angelique and Elrick?"

Sakura peered from behind the tree. "Well, it looks like Elrick finally confessed to Angelique." She grinned.

Syaoran sat down while Sakura spied on the pair. "How do you know?"

"He kissed her."

"Oh ok. That explains it."

Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran and then turned back to the couple. She watched as Elrick smiled and then slowly got up and went back inside, leaving a stunned Angelique behind. Sakura then sat down by Syaoran. "Do you think it will work out between them?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Only time will tell. I'm just glad that this silly battle is over."

Sakura sighed. "Yea, me too…" The two of them just sat quietly gazing into the night sky and thinking about all that had happened. At that moment the girl gasped silently remembering that she had just confessed her feelings for Syaoran out loud not too long ago. She had no idea if he even felt the same way, but she felt like she had to ask.

"Um…Syaoran…" Sakura looked away from Syaoran not wanting to see rejection in his eyes. "About what I'd said earlier…you know when I spoke to Angelique…if you don't feel the same way that's ok with me."

Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled. "And what makes you think that I don't feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know it's just that it's been so many years, I mean six years to be exact…wait a minute." Sakura looked Syaoran fully in the eyes and emerald met amber. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I love you too. It doesn't matter if it had been six years. My love for you has not changed and it won't change anytime soon."

After that answer there was complete silence in the area. It lasted for only a few seconds until a loud scream broke it and Sakura threw herself on Syaoran in a great hug. The couple then fell to the ground with a heavy thud and rolled over. Laughter filled the air.

Sakura stopped laughing for a short time. "I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way anymore."

Syaoran stopped laughing too. "Really? I was worried about the exact same thing!" The two of them continued laughing for the next few minutes until finally it died and was replaced with the same silence experienced before the laughter started.

Sakura's heavy breathing slowed down and Syaoran stared at her intensely. They gazed at each other silently, simply enjoying the moment. It was at that moment when Syaoran felt the urge to lean in closer…closer…closer…until their lips were barely inches away from each other. She could feel his breath tickle against her skin. They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer when…

"There you guys are! I wondered where you were…did I interrupt something?"

Sakura and Syaoran snapped back to reality at the sound of Tomoyo's amused voice. They then realized the position they were in. Syaoran was on top of Sakura due to when they had rolled over after falling. He was supporting himself on one knee and the two of them were in very close contact.

Syaoran immediately got off Sakura as she sat up. Sakura placed one hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Of course not, Tomoyo. What makes you think that?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smile at the two. "Ok then, whatever you say. Now why don't you come inside? Naoko and Kyou were given the titles King and Queen. Come and see!"

That immediately caught Syaoran and Sakura's attention and they got up and followed Tomoyo, forgetting what had just happened moments ago.

* * *

"Tonight was a strange night. I mean one minute we're about to hear the winners and the next minute we're waking up along with everyone else an hour later." Chiharu wore a confused face. 

Eriol sweat dropped and chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it. Maybe it was something in the air?"

"I don't know." The young girl just shrugged it off. "I might as well give up while I'm ahead. I don't think we'll ever find out. At least we know who won."

She turned to the center of the dance floor where Naoko and Kyou were dancing and smiled. Everyone else was dancing as well. "They really do look good together, don't you think, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "They really do."

At that moment Takashi tapped on her shoulder. Chiharu turned around. "May I have this dance?"

Chiharu smiled. "Of course." She then turned to Eriol. "I'll talk to you later." She then took Takashi's hand and they went to the dance floor.

Eriol then saw Tomoyo coming along with Syaoran and Sakura and waved at them.

Tomoyo saw him. "Come on guys I see Eriol." The three of them walked over towards Eriol. When they got there, Tomoyo pointed out were Naoko and Kyou were; which was directly in the center of the dance floor.

Naoko's and Kyou's costumes were probably one of the strangest pairings at the dance. It's hard to imagine a librarian and a rock star together after all (refer to chapter 13 for the costumes if you don't remember how they looked). That fact didn't matter though. Naoko's face wore a bright smile and Kyou even smiled slightly. They looked happy to be dancing together.

"Wow…they really suit each other. Don't you agree…Tomoyo?" Sakura merely shook her head at her best friend while she recorded Naoko and Kyou together.

Tomoyo hushed her friend although it didn't make much sense since there were others all around talking even louder than Sakura. "This is a precious moment I just must record. They look so kawaii!"

Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. At that moment Elrick came towards the group. "Hey guys."

Eriol turned to Elrick. "Hey, what happened to Angelique?"

The brown eyed boy look down for a minute then looked back up smiling. "I don't know actually. I guess she went home but she's doing fine I'm sure. I healed her as much as possible. We'll see her another time."

Tomoyo stopped recording. The others looked at him with slight frowns. They could tell that the smile he wore wasn't real no matter how good it was. His mannerisms showed that he was upset about something and his eyes showed his true emotions. Elrick may try to pretend that everything was fine but it didn't work.

Elrick felt the tension and tried to shake it a bit. "What's with the frown guys? You make it look as if I got rejected or something. I'm fine really. Why aren't any of you dancing?"

Sakura smiled at Elrick. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded then turned to Syaoran. "Don't worry; I'll save the last dance for you."

Syaoran smiled and leaned over to Sakura's ear. "I'll be waiting," he whispered, leaving a slightly blushing Sakura.

She shook it off and held out her hand towards Elrick. "So will you join me or not?"

Elrick gave in and accepted her hand and they walked towards the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing Sakura felt like she needed to say something. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry as much."

Startled by her comment, Elrick looked curiously into Sakura's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Don't worry about Angelique too much."

He chuckled. "I guess it's pretty obvious huh?"

Sakura grinned as well. "You have no idea." She stopped grinning and continued. "Angelique went through a lot tonight. She's probably thinking about all that occurred and was said to her. I guess you could say she's kind of changing her pattern of thinking in a way. So don't worry, if you two are meant to be together it'll happen in its own time."

Elrick looked at her in surprise then looked away. "How'd you know about that?"

Sakura shook her head. "It was kind of obvious from long ago. Plus I sort of spied on you two when you were by yourselves…sorry."

Elrick then turned back to her and laughed softly. "It's ok." He smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled back. "What're friends for?"

The senior who announced the winners came back up on stage. "Well, I must certainly say this has been quite a dance…a strange one for sure. As much as I regret saying this, the dance must come to an end. So there'll be one more song and then it's over. Thank you all for coming out."

As the last song started to play Syaoran walked up to Sakura and Elrick and tapped on Sakura's shoulder. "I believe you had promised the last dance for me?"

Sakura nodded and turned back to Elrick. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Elrick nodded and smiled. "Thanks again."

"It was no problem." Elrick then stepped off the dance floor.

Syaoran then took Sakura's hand and they started dancing. "So what did you tell him, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Exactly what he needed to hear. I'm really hoping things go well between him and Angelique."

"You are a very kind person. Do you know that?"

"I may have been told once or twice or a hundred times." She grinned and looked up at Syaoran. Then she placed her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing.

Eriol had somehow gotten Tomoyo to put away her camera and dancing with him. She smiled as the two of them were dancing.

Naoko and Kyou had stopped dancing not too long ago and were talking with Elrick. The conversation must have been a lively one as all of them were laughing and talking cheerfully, even Kyou. Everyone was having a good time. The battle may have caused some problems but it didn't totally spoil their night and that was a good thing.

* * *

"The dance is probably close to ending right now. They must be having a pretty great time." Angelique laughed bitterly to herself. "They're certainly having a better time than I am." 

Angelique came home after the battle had ended feeling a sea of emotions. She was a bit sad and angry that she lost and stunned due to Sakura suddenly losing her temper like that and slapping her.

She was hurt after realizing that Sakura was in love with Syaoran, knowing that he felt the same way about her. Wait…she knew that Syaoran was in love with Sakura from the beginning. Why'd she claim him as hers? _'Great, now I feel stupid as well.'_

Sighing, the young girl stood up and walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room and picked up a picture. It was a picture of her and Elrick when they were still in America. Elrick sat on the ground while Angelique knelt behind him and placed her chin on top of his head and her arms around his shoulders. Elrick looked up at her pretending to be angry but there was a slight smile on his face all the same. Angelique was grinning.

Even now Angelique smiled besides herself. She put that picture down and picked up another picture. This time it was her, Elrick, and Kyou. Kyou wore a scowl while Elrick had a small smile. Angelique was smiling as well but it wasn't as genuine as in the previous picture.

Angelique frowned. What had happened to change her so much? She wasn't always like this. That was when she looked around her home. It was an empty one. It was the same thing in Hong Kong. Her home was empty all the time and she would be lonely.

_'I guess that's what changed me. I was lonely and desperate. So when I was told I'd be engaged to Syaoran Li…well… I realize now all the people I've hurt now.' _

She placed a hand on the same cheek that Sakura slapped. _'I had put Kinomoto and her friends through a lot of things they shouldn't have had to deal with. I manipulated the only friends I had and forced them to do something they didn't want to do. I didn't even think about Kyou's or Elrick's feelings…Elrick…'_

She looked at the picture of only her and Elrick. _'Elrick was always there for me, even when he knew I was wrong. Even after he joined Sakura and her friends he always looked out for me. He healed me after the battle. He kept his feelings at bay whenever I talked about Syaoran. I never thought about how he felt. What he had gone through while I stood there talking about another person I cared for and yet…'_

Angelique placed two fingers on her lips where Elrick had kissed her that night. He told her he loved her. After all she had done he still cared about her. After that thought tears started to fall down the girl's silver eyes. Angelique hugged the picture close to her and started to cry and whispered the few words she knew many deserved to hear.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to do that." 

Syaoran scoffed. "As if you could've stopped me. I wanted to do it." The dance had ended a while back and everybody went their separate ways. Elrick and Kyou walked together and took Naoko home. Eriol had walked Tomoyo home and so Syaoran decided to take Sakura home.

They stood at the front door and Sakura was about to go inside. "I had a great time tonight. I mean, sure, the battle wasn't what I was looking for but I still enjoyed myself afterwards." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran smiled also. "I'm glad you did. Make sure you rest this weekend. You took some heavy blows tonight and even if Elrick healed you, I'm sure all of your wounds haven't healed as yet."

"Don't worry I will. See you later."

Sakura was about to open the door when Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait." He gently turned her around and pulled her towards him. Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and looked into her emerald eyes. "I believe we started something that I would like to finish." With that he placed his lips against hers.

Sakura was surprised by Syaoran's sudden boldness but it wasn't as if she had minded anyway. She gave in and closed her eyes wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was sheer bliss.

They broke apart with smiles on their faces and Sakura whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I'll call you this weekend."

Syaoran whispered in reply. "I'll be looking forward to it."

She walked back to the door and stepped inside. Then she turned around and waved at Syaoran as he left the house and started walking home before closing the door. She walked upstairs knowing that neither Dad nor Touya would be home until morning and it didn't bother her. That meant no one could possibly kill her happy mood.

She entered her room to find Kero fast asleep among the stuffed animals on her desk in a corner and shook her head. "Of all the times to not be with me, it had to be when the battle with Angelique came up."

It didn't matter anymore though. The battle was over and she had won. Sakura would've never thought she'd also win Syaoran's love as well but she did. Of course whether she had won or not she knew Syaoran would've still loved her anyway and that's what made her even happier.

She changed her clothes and went to bed thinking about the night's events and remembered Elrick and Angelique. Sakura fell asleep hoping that things certainly would go well between them.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter 15. This chapter that contains nothing but fluff and romantic antics. Oh, and Angelique's thoughts as well but you guys knew that all of that was bound to happen, no? Oh well too bad. I just hope this chapter wasn't terrible. 

Eriol: Why would you think it was terrible?

Kisa: I don't know maybe because I only got one review for my last chapter?

Syaoran: Don't worry about it. Things will get better. (Kisa and Eriol gape at Syaoran who gets agitated) What did I do?

Kisa: Is it just me or did Syaoran actually say something nice?

Eriol: I think he did, Kenny. I guess he liked this particular chapter so he's in a good mood. Well…that and Charnado isn't around to annoy him stupid.

Syaoran: Isn't me saying nice things normal?

Eriol and Kisa: (simultaneously) No.

Syaoran: (mutters something)

A/N: Anyway, once again I apologize for updating later that I had planned but at least I updated. Also, I have some bad news for you. The story "The Last Cherry Blossom" has been deleted. I tried to get back to it but I totally lost my plot and don't even know how I want to continue it anymore. The story is totally lost. My cousin is even worse than I am. I'm really sorry you guys who were looking forward to an update. To make up for it, I've decided that I'll go with "The Storyteller" as my newest story. The first chapter has already been written so when I write the last chapter for this story I'll put the first chapter of "The Storyteller" up at the same time. Also I want you guys to tell me something. Do you think I should write a sequel for "Magically Destined"? If I do then it would be about Naoko's powers and abilities as well as Angelique's and Elrick's relationship and Eriol and Tomoyo also (of course Syaoran and Sakura will be in it too). Please be kind people and review. Tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thanks again for reading and I hope more people review this time.


	16. I Promise

A/N: Hello everyone. Have I got some news for you!

Syaoran: You've finally brought the last chapter? It's about time!

Kisa: (sweat drops) Ok, I won't argue with you there. I did bring the chapter extremely late and for that…I'm sorry. I can tell you though that this last chapter is about twenty-four pages alone so it's my longest chapter. I hope you like it.

Eriol: Why are you so late anyway?

Kisa: Well…you see…

Brittany: She got a summer job this time.

Syaoran: (looks at Kenny shocked) You actually had a summer job? What a surprise!

Kisa: (glares) It was my first one ok! I taught violin and recorder and piano at the music school I attend. They had a summer school program there.

Eriol: So how was it?

Kisa: They made me mad at times but it wasn't all bad.

Syaoran: What'd they do to make her mad?

Brittany: A little girl broke the bridge on her violin.

Kisa: She put it in her mouth too! Plus two violins were broken…TWO! (stops ranting and smiles) You wanna know anything else they did?

Eriol: (sweat drops) That's ok…

Kisa: Okay! Hey, seeing as how this is the very last chapter of my very first fanfic I brought everyone who was ever in this story back for one last time!

Syaoran: …You can't be serious…

Charnado: And why can't my cousin be serious?

Syaoran: (groans) Not you again!

Kelly: Me too! Don't forget about me!

Syaoran: (mumbles) Great…

Brittany: Um…Kenny…are you sure this is a good idea?

Kisa: I sure I hope it is.

Eriol: (steps away from the group) For some reason I feel safer here.

Charnado: Hey, Kelly, have you ever seen a monkey face to face before?

Kelly: No, I haven't.

Charnado: (points at Syaoran) Well, there's one now! (Kelly laughs hysterically)

Syaoran: (glares) If you got something to say then say it to my face!

Charnado: Ya want a fight or something?

Syaoran: Come on! It's not like you can beat me anyway!

Charnado: Oh it's on now. (the two of them start arguing and fighting)

Brittany: (looks at Kisa) I'm glad he's your cousin and not mine.

Kisa: (sighs) No comment. Anyway…let's get started with the story, shall we?

Eriol: Great! So here is the last chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was true…I don't own CCS, but I do own Angelique and the Elrick Brothers. To be honest though (looks at Syaoran and Charnado and sweat drops) I think they're glad I don't own CCS.

Chapter 16: I Promise

"Tomoyo, there's no need for this. The dance has ended. It's a group outing I tell you! A GROUP OUTING," Sakura stated frustrated at her best friend. Right now Tomoyo was by Sakura's house with another outfit almost prepared to dress Sakura in.

It had been a week since the dance. That Sunday, she had talked to Syaoran on the phone and they decided to go to the carnival the following week with their friends. Of course, ever since the night of the dance, Syaoran and Sakura was officially a couple. Therefore, Tomoyo figured she just _**had**_ to make Sakura an outfit for their "first date".

"Now, now Sakura. Why don't you just relax and enjoy the moment. Besides, I'm the one who spent all the money on the materials for your outfits, so you shouldn't complain."

Sakura simply stared at her. "Tomoyo, you're rich! Of course you can spend all that money. However, are you sure all of this is necessary?"

Tomoyo looked up and gazed at her friend incredulously. "Are you crazy? What do you mean if all of this is necessary? In case you have forgotten, this is you and Syaoran's first date as a couple. First date! And you think all of this is unnecessary?" The young girl shook her head. "Goodness, Sakura, you should know me better than that!"

"It's not a date I'm telling you! In case you've forgotten you, Eriol, Naoko, Kyou, Elrick, Rika, Takashi, and Chiharu are coming! It's not just the two of us, Tomoyo!"

"Ah, but you wish it was just the two of you, don'tcha?" Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Sakura merely looked at her. "How did the topic change to this now?" She turned away and sat by her bed, hiding her now blushing face in the large teddy Touya had bought her. You could hear the emerald eyed girl mumble, "Why do I bother arguing with you? I never win."

"Got that right." Tomoyo got up from the chair and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura get up. I just finished the last few touches on your outfit. Now hurry up and change! Syaoran and Eriol will be here in another half hour!"

Sakura took the outfit and looked at Tomoyo for what was probably the third time that night. "Gee, Tomoyo, you're such a friend," Sakura said dryly.

"Thanks, I know I am." The amethyst eyed girl smiled, taking Sakura's comment as a compliment.

Sakura went to the bathroom to change and came back about five minutes later in Tomoyo's newest outfit. She had to admit Tomoyo, as usual, had done a good job. She wore a jeans mini skirt with pink leggings. Her top was black and off the shoulder but had pink straps that made it look like there was another top underneath. A pink, glittering cherry blossom was on the front of the top. Black slippers adorned her feet.

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "I really like this outfit."

Tomoyo smirked. "Oh do you? Now what was that you had said about all of this was unnecessary?"

"Um…what I meant to say was that it was necessary. It was so worth it. You're great at making outfits!" replied a sweat dropping Sakura.

"I thought so. Now let's hurry finish get ready."

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol were already on their way to Sakura's house. While they walked they talked about all that had happened recently. 

"It's been a week since that battle between Sakura and Angelique and we haven't seen hide or tail of Angelique. I wonder what has happened to her."

Syaoran sighed and agreed. "Yea, I wonder as well. I'm sure Elrick has visited her home and called her, right?"

Eriol nodded. "Elrick and Kyou both have tried reaching her. They called and visited her home but no one would answer. Of course, she's there…they know that…but it's clear that she doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment."

The two of them walked silently a little while until they came very close to Sakura's home. Syaoran smirked. "Poor Sakura had to deal with Tomoyo. I wonder what she's done to her."

"You know the usual; probably has Sakura in one of her many creations. Typical Tomoyo for you." They stepped up to the door and knocked.

A few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal Touya scowling mostly at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for Sakura and Tomoyo. We're going to the carnival with some of our friends." Syaoran replied slightly annoyed.

Touya frowned. "Why did no one tell me about this? There's no way I'm letting my sister go with a gaki like you. Oh, and I don't want you to be Sakura's boyfriend anymore!"

"Why not?"

Touya glared intensely. "Because I don't like you, that's why."

Syaoran frustrated and angry merely glared in return. Eriol just stood there and watched the whole thing, amused.

"Leave Syaoran alone, Touya! I'll date who I please thank you very much!"

Touya and Syaoran stopped glaring at each other to look at the girl standing right behind Touya. Touya looked annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with this gaki tonight?"

Sakura looked at her brother irritated. "I told you from last week AND I reminded you when Tomoyo came over this afternoon and for the hundredth time, Syaoran is not a gaki!" Tomoyo giggled behind her friend. She was wearing jeans pants with a lavender glittering top and shoes to match.

Touya frowned at her. "I'll call him whatever I want!"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "And I'll date whoever I want so please leave my boyfriend alone. Now if you'll excuse us, we ought to get going. We promised to meet everyone at six and it's already fifteen minutes to six. " She and Tomoyo walked past Touya before he realized it. "Oh, and Dad already knows about Syaoran and I and where we'll be this afternoon. Bye Touya!" With that she closed the door on a gaping older brother.

Sakura sighed and turned towards Eriol and Syaoran. "I'm sorry for my brother. Touya is just so…Touya!"

"You've said it," Syaoran muttered.

Tomoyo smiled. "I find Touya's behavior cute."

Sakura looked at her incredulously. "Cute?"

Eriol nodded and smiled. "I agree. He's a really over protective brother. That how he shows how much he cares."

"Yea, so I've noticed," Syaoran answered. He smiled. "Now how about we get going. I'm sure the others are waiting on us." He faced Sakura. "You look very lovely tonight."

Eriol smiled, bowed, and kissed Tomoyo's hand. "Yes, you look lovely tonight as well."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thank you but what's with the English gesture Eriol? Guys, we're going to the amusement park, not out to some fancy restaurant."

Tomoyo grinned. "Speak for yourself. I think they should do this more often!"

They started laughing and talking about everyday things.

* * *

"Hey guys, so what are we doing first?" Takashi asked Chiharu and the others. 

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "How about we wait on Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran before we decide?"

"Hmm…that's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

Naoko merely shook her head. "You are hopeless." At that moment, Sakura and the others arrived.

Sakura waved at her friends. "Hi, guys!" She was replied with many different greetings.

Tomoyo smiled at everyone. "How are you all doing this evening?" Then she turned to Naoko and Kyou with an evil glint in her eyes. "You two seem to be doing just fine."

Naoko and Kyou blushed slightly. "What are you talking about?" Kyou asked, recovering quickly.

Tomoyo frowned. "Don't tell me you two holding hands are for nothing."

The others looked down at Naoko and Kyou's hands and grinned. The couple, realizing this, pulled their hands away quickly. Naoko found staring at her toes interesting and Kyou was busy scratching his head.

Tomoyo's smile returned. "I'll take that as a yes. So tell me, when did you two get together?"

Naoko grinned, still blushing slightly. "You're funny, do you know that? We're not together."

Tomoyo's smile grew eviler as she muttered mostly to herself. "We'll see how long that'll last."

"What was that?"

The girl's smile changed back to a more innocent one. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."

The other's sweat dropped at Tomoyo's surprisingly "normal" behavior while Kyou and Naoko had a look of fear on their faces.

Sakura decided to jump in. "How about we go inside everyone?"

Naoko and Kyou agreed along with everyone else and entered.

* * *

"What should we do first?" The question came from Chiharu and everyone stopped to ponder what to do first. 

Sakura looked around and spotted a large white teddy bear with a pink bow on it and squealed. "That is so cute! Come on Syaoran, you gotta win that for me." She tugged on Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran frowned. "Don't you think you have enough teddies at home?"

Sakura gave him the puppy eyes. "Please Syaoran?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I guess you win."

"Yay!" She took his arm and pulled him over towards the booth with the teddy.

Elrick laughed at them as the two left. "You'd think she'd be too old for teddy bears and stuff animals."

Eriol shook his head. "With Sakura, I'd be surprised if she didn't ask for a stuff animal. She's always been like that."

Soon everyone had gone off to some game of their own, promising to meet up twenty minutes later. Naoko saw a game she wanted to play and dragged a reluctant Kyou with her.

"Are you sure you want to play this game?" Kyou asked.

"Of course I do! You think I can't win this, don't you?" Naoko countered. "I'll show you." She picked up the hammer (by the way, I don't know the name of the game. It's the one where you have to try and cause the peg to ring the bell at the top) and held it up, almost falling over.

Kyou smirked. "What were you saying again about showing me?"

Naoko sweat dropped. "Okay, I need help. I admit it. Now can you help me please?"

"Certainly." He stood behind her and held the handle with her. Together, they swung down on the bell and watched as the peg went higher and higher and hit the bell at the top.

The person in charge smiled. "I guess you two are winners tonight. Choose a prize."

Kyou choose a giant panda and gave it to Naoko who grinned and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Kyou tried his hardest to hide his blush but it stayed on his face. "It was nothing."

Meanwhile voices could be heard further away from them. "They're so cute don't you think? They'll be a couple at the end of the evening if it's the last thing I do!" Evil laughter could be heard from Tomoyo.

Eriol stepped back from her a bit. "Getting a bit scary now aren't we?" He sweat dropped. 'She wasn't this scary since the last time I was here and she made those costumes for Sakura.' He looked at the laughing girl in front of him. 'Typical Tomoyo.'

* * *

"Hey Sakura, I have a favor to ask of you." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura alone. 

Sakura gazed at her curiously. "Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to suggest we enter into the Tunnel of Love next for me."

"Why can't you suggest it yourself?"

"I can't! Then they'll know I'm up to something."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're planning something for Kyou and Naoko aren't you?"

She earned a light pat on the shoulder. "See? You understand. So you'll do it for me, right? Please?"

"Okay, you win. Now let's get back to the group."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you so much!" They walked back to the others who were in a group already.

Elrick spoke up. "Alright, now that everyone is together, where should we go next?"

"Um, how about the Tunnel of Love? I've never been in there before."

Everyone looked at Sakura, with the exception of Tomoyo, surprised that she actually suggested there. Sakura felt eyes on her. "What?"

"What made you suggest there in the first place?" Syaoran asked.

"Um…I wanted to see how cute the inside was."

The gang sweat dropped. It was obvious she was lying. Kyou looked at Tomoyo who turned her head away. She had something to do with it…he just knew it.

"Well, it seems like a good idea to me. What do you guys think?" Chiharu asked.

Everyone eventually agreed and so they went in their regular pairs except for Elrick and Rika who went together.

* * *

"Wow! This is so beautiful and romantic." What Sakura said was true. The inside was darkened a bit but the walls were glowing a midnight shade of blue and sparkles could be seen all over. It was peaceful and serene as well. The sounds of birds chirping and the moving water made it so that you didn't want to break the silence. 

Syaoran nodded. "It is beautiful in here, but honestly, you weren't gong to suggest this place were you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you well. Tomoyo put you up to this for a plan to put someone together huh?"

Sakura laughed slightly. "How'd you know?"

Syaoran shook his head and smirked. "I know Tomoyo fairly well too. It's Kyou and Naoko isn't it?"

The emerald-eyed girl sweat dropped. "You hit it right on the nail."

"I had a feeling. However, it doesn't bother me really." He placed his hand on her chin and smiled. "It means I have some time with you alone."

Sakura merely blushed at Syaoran's comment.

* * *

"I wonder how things are going for Kyou and Naoko. Quite well I'd hope. It's a shame I can't see anything from here. They're so cute." 

Eriol shook his head and smiled at the beautiful girl next to him. "I pity every person who has to go through one of your plans."

Tomoyo grinned softly. "So do I." She took a look around and smiled softly. "In here is so beautiful and serene. The atmosphere is perfect. This should help bring them closer together for sure. This sort of thing works on almost anybody." She faced Eriol. "Don't you agree?"

Eriol gazed at the girl again and smiled. "It's working on me that's for sure." Tomoyo's lavender eyes widened then softened just as quickly. They stared at each other for quite a while, eyes locked.

Tomoyo asked softly, "What are you trying to say?"

"I think you know quite well." With that he leaned over and Tomoyo closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

'Ok, so this certainly wasn't planned but…' She wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and he deepened the kiss. 'I don't mind one bit.'

* * *

"Ha! This is so funny, I can't believe it!" Rika and Chiharu doubled over laughing. They had figured that their last event was part of Tomoyo's plan and so asked her how it went. However, it didn't go as expected… 

Tomoyo blushed. "It's not that funny."

Chiharu paused for a minute. "Oh yes it is. We had a feeling you were trying to get Kyou and Naoko together…only you got yourself and Eriol together instead!" She started laughing again. "I hope the next plan actually works better than your last one."

Tomoyo smiled a little. "Okay you two. You got your laugh but I have another plan in mind and this one will work for sure."

Rika grinned. "I'd hope so. I'd like to see those two together also."

Chiharu nodded. "Me too."

"Good. I'll let you in on the plan but only on one condition." Tomoyo stated.

Chiharu asked, "What's the condition?" Rika looked curiously.

"Stop smiling! It's not funny anymore." Tomoyo demanded while blushing.

Rika and Chiharu grinned again. "I'm sorry but we can't help it."

Rika nodded as well. "It's just so funny. Usually your plans always work without fail. This is the first time it's failed because of Eriol."

Tomoyo glared at them intensely and the two sweat dropped.

"Ok, we'll stop but I have one question for you." Chiharu stated.

"What is it?"

Chiharu smirked. "How was you and Eriol's kiss? Enjoyed it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Naoko grinned as she and the others got off the rollercoaster. 

Elrick agreed. "I haven't been on one for a long time. It was fun."

Eriol shook his head. "We can't do it again…not as a group at least."

Tomoyo sighed. "What he says is right. Not everyone had fun on it." She pointed towards Sakura who was clearly shaking next to Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head. "I…it's ok guys. We can go back. I…I'm fine…really."

Syaoran merely looked at her. It was obvious that she was lying. Tears were still in her eyes and her voice was a bit hoarse from all the screaming she had done on the roller coaster. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head again. "I am…honest."

Syaoran gazed at her again. He then looked at the others. "Choose something else guys. She can't go back on."

Sakura's emerald eyes went big. "I said it was ok."

"Yea, I know…and you're lying." Everyone sweat dropped at that.

Tomoyo caught everyone's attention. "Um, I have an idea. How about the Ferris wheel? It's a slow ride that Sakura can handle. Besides, the last time we went as a group Elrick wasn't here." 'Also,' Tomoyo thought, 'Kyou wasn't all too friendly back then.'

Syaoran, Eriol, Kyou, Elrick, Naoko, and Sakura all knew what Tomoyo meant silently but didn't bother with it. They all agreed it was a good idea and went to the Ferris wheel.

The pairings were as usual. Elrick and Rika went together after a struggle. The others were not letting her get away even if she was afraid of heights. So she simply clung onto Elrick for dear life as the ride started.

Sakura and Syaoran sat together and as they reached the top she looked out with awe. "Wow! It's so pretty. You can see everything from here." She pointed in one direction. "Look! My house is over there. And the school is over there! And Syaoran, look, your house is there! Isn't that just cool?"

The amber eyed boy merely shook his head. "My, my, for a sixteen-year old, you sure can act like a little kid."

She frowned at him and he laughed. "I do not act like a little kid!" She turned her head and pouted. "You and Touya can be so alike sometimes."

Syaoran stopped laughing. "Hey! Don't compare me to him." Sakura started laughing at him and he merely frowned but smiled right afterwards anyway.

* * *

"I can't look down." Rika sat next to Elrick petrified. "I'm too afraid." 

"Come on, the view is great up here. Don't be afraid." Elrick coaxed.

Rika took a deep breath. "You're right. This is for the sake of Tomoyo's plan...oops!" She covered her mouth instantly and Elrick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tomoyo's plan? What plan is that?" Rika refused to answer and kept her mouth covered. Elrick merely stared at her. "It's a plan to get Naoko and Kyou together isn't it?"

Rika eyes went wide. "How'd you know?"

"I had a feeling. Tomoyo was acting a bit strange from the start if you ask me." Elrick shrugged. "I'll pretend like I don't know anything."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Elrick smiled. "You don't seem as scared anymore either."

Rika paused for a moment. "Yea, you're right! It's not as bad as I thought it was." She looked around at the view before her.

Elrick smiled. "I told you so."

* * *

"This is so cool! You can see really far out from here! And look, the stars are so pretty." Naoko gazed out from her seat next to Kyou. 

Kyou shook his head. "I would've thought none of this would be new for you. You do live here after all."

"Be quiet! One can never get too tired of such a lovely view. It doesn't happen often."

"Yea, that's true. You don't see this everyday."

Naoko nodded and smiled at Kyou. "See, I told you so. And to think Rika's so afraid of heights. I think she'll enjoy this…"

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped moving, leaving the members of the ride confused, startled, or terrified. Naoko looked down at the ground. "What's going on?"

A man appeared with a loud speaker. "I'm afraid that there are some problems with the controls. Please be patient as we deal with the matter. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Rika started screaming. "What! You mean we're stuck up here? You can't be serious! I want to get down! Now!" Elrick sweat dropped as he tried to control the frightened girl next to him.

Kyou smirked and faced Naoko. "And you said she'd enjoy this."

"Be quiet." She looked around and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait a bit before we come down. It's not all bad though. We're at the very top and the view is really lovely like I said before."

They went quiet for a few minutes before Naoko spoke up again. "You know, a lot has happened in these past weeks. Who would've thought I'd get caught up in such chaos? Plus, I discovered I have powers myself. Of course…" She turned to Kyou and glared slightly. "None of this would have occurred if you and Elrick didn't try to kill Sakura."

He sweat dropped. "Well…uh…we're very sorry about that. We did join you guys afterwards though. We wouldn't have done any of it if we had known better."

Naoko smiled. "Oh, I know that. Besides, I don't regret _all_ of it. If none of this had happened, I would've never gotten a chance to meet you…or Elrick for that matter." She added the last part quickly and looked away.

Kyou stared at her for a few seconds then stared at the sky, making sure to avoid her gaze if she were to turn his way. "I'm glad I met you too…and the others as well. I and my brother have made some great friends here in Japan. And Naoko…I just wanted to say…I love you." He whispered the last part and continued staring at the stars.

Naoko sat there stunned. She turned towards Kyou, not believing her ears. "…what?"

"I said I love you." A slight blush came to his face. "Just thought you should know."

Naoko eventually came over her shock and smiled. "Hey, Kyou…" Kyou turned to face her only to be pulled suddenly into a kiss.

At first he was surprised but right afterwards he snapped out of it and kissed her back. They pulled away slowly. Kyou placed one hand on her cheek. "I guess you feel the same way too." He gave a great smile.

Naoko simply replied, "I love your smile…you should try doing it more often."

* * *

"Mission accomplished! I told them I'd get them together. I told them so!" Tomoyo smiled immensely. "They look so cute together, don't you agree?" 

Tomoyo had a small screen in her hand by which she could see and hear everything that happened with Kyou and Naoko.

Eriol sweat dropped. "I can't believe you placed a hidden camera in their booth (is that what they're called?). What'll you do if they find out?"

"Ah, let them find out, they wouldn't be able to destroy the tape even if they tried. Oh great, the Ferris wheel is moving again, just as I had planned."

"I can't believe you paid the guy in charge of controls to let you even do this!"

"Well, I did, didn't I? Besides, it was all worth it."

Eriol shook his head. "I feel sorry for those two. Who knows who's next on your list."

* * *

"See, we're off the ride now. Nothing to be worried about. It's all over." Elrick spoke soothingly to Rika who was shaking terribly. 

"I…never want to go through that again!" She glared at Tomoyo who shrugged innocently.

Sakura smiled. "It wasn't all that bad. I enjoyed myself. The view was lovely up there."

Rika frowned. "Yea, speak for yourself. It was lovely until the Ferris wheel stopped like that."

Chiharu grinned. "Well, it's over now so there's no longer a need to be afraid."

By this time it was about eight thirty so everyone started to walk home. They talked and laughed along the way, making jokes and having fun. The first home they stopped to was Naoko's.

She waved goodbye to her friends. Kyou walked Naoko to the door who grinned at him, forgetting the others were still there. "So we're being a gentleman now are we?"

He smirked. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all. See you tomorrow." Kyou leaned down and kissed her. However the kiss ended abruptly when catcalls were heard.

Syaoran shouted out, "Well, well, look who we have here. When did this happen?" Naoko hid her face from them.

Chiharu laughed. "Tomoyo's plan worked after all."

The new couple looked at them in shock. "Plan?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently. "I did say I'd get you two together one way or another…and I did."

Naoko frowned. "I'm getting out of here. See you tomorrow Kyou." She opened the door and quickly entered leaving Kyou to fend for himself.

Kyou joined the group and had to bear with their teasing for the rest of their time together.

"I knew it'd happen sooner or later."

"Shut up Elrick."

* * *

The next day after school Sakura and the rest of the crew were sitting underneath their favourite cherry blossom tree like always. They for once sat there talking about normal things like a normal group of teenagers. 

"So, Kyou, Elrick, are you guys moving back to Hong Kong now that this whole battle is over?" Eriol asked.

Kyou shook his head. "We spoke to our parents. We can stay here for the rest of high school."

Elrick smiled. "Yup, so we won't be going anywhere."

Tomoyo smiled back. "That's great! I know someone's happy about that for sure, isn't that right Naoko?" The crew faced Naoko who was sitting next to Kyou.

Naoko hid her blushing face in the book she was reading. "Gee, how long will you guys continue to pick on me?" They laughed.

Sakura paused when she remembered something. "Hey, Eriol, we never did find out what Angelique did to Nakuru? Do you mind telling us now?"

Eriol looked down silently and looked back up with a serious look on her face. "Certainly…I guess it's about time I told you guys now anyway. It actually happened last summer so it wasn't very long ago…"

* * *

_Last Summer in England_

_The doorbell was heard throughout the mansion. Eriol was busy reading when he heard it. Closing the book he got up and walked towards the door. "I wonder who it is."_

_When he answered the door, his curious look was replaced with a smile as he saw his best friend, Elrick at the door. "Hello surprised seeing you here."_

_Elrick grinned. "I know. I wanted it to be a surprise. We hadn't seen each other face to face since last summer. My parents decided to visit England again this year."_

_"Well, you're no stranger. Please, come in already!" Elrick did as he was told. Eriol and Elrick had met about two summers ago and ever since they had been close friends. They'd write letters to each other and tell each other just about everything that was happening._

_They spent some time talking about normal things…well as normal as the things could be for them. _

_"So how are your guardians, Nakuru and Spinel? Is she still as hyper and bubbly as the last time I saw her?"_

_Eriol smiled. "You have no idea, believe me. How about your life in Hong Kong? Are things going well as usual?"_

_Elrick looked down sadly for a brief moment but looked back up quickly and smiled. "Yeah, everything's just fine."_

_Eriol noticed that something was wrong. "Are you sure, Elrick?" He nodded in reply and Eriol dropped the matter._

_Things were silent for a brief moment then Elrick broke it once again. "I got to meet your friend Syaoran recently…well sort of."_

_"Really? Have you two gotten to know each other well?"_

_"Not exactly…have you heard of a girl named Sakura Kinomoto?"_

_Eriol gazed at his friend curiously beneath his glasses. "Sure, she's a close friend of Syaoran…why?"_

_Elrick's eyes showed mixed emotion as he said, "Can you convince those two to stop being friends…please?"_

_Needless to say the English boy was surprised. "That's quite a request you've given." He recovered slightly enough to speak calmly to his friend. "However, Syaoran and Sakura, as I've said before, are quite close. Thy wouldn't stop being friends if I told them to and even then…I'd never ask them to in the first place. Why'd you suggest such a thing?"_

_Elrick hid his brown eyes with his hair and stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you as yet. What I can tell you however is that Sakura's life is in danger if she doesn't leave Syaoran."_

_Anger could be seen in Eriol's eyes. "I think you ought to tell me what's going on but before you say anything else I'd like to say that Sakura's a strong girl. She won't be killed off easily…neither would she leave Syaoran. I won't help you in that matter."_

_"Well, then I must apologize for anyone who's against this idea is against Angelique." He looked at him sadly this time. "I'm sorry but…consider yourself warned." With that he left the mansion leaving Eriol with many questions but one that stuck particularly to the top of his head._

_'Who in the world is Angelique?'_

* * *

"After the warning nothing happened for a few days…until about a week later…"

* * *

_It was the dead of night and all was peaceful. Everyone in Eriol's mansion was fast asleep. Until…_

_"AHHHHH! NO MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"_

_Eriol jumped up in shock recognizing Nakuru's voice. 'Why is she screaming like this?" He jumped up and ran to her room finding that Spinel was already there._

_Spinel looked at her worried. "I don't know what's going on Master! I've tried waking her up and she won't no matter what I try!"_

_Eriol sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Nakuru who was still screaming terribly. He spent the next five minutes trying until she finally woke up._

_She jumped up frightened and turned to see Spinel and Eriol. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged Eriol and started sobbing. "Master, it was horrible…just horrible! I'm scared…"_

_Eriol hugged her back and tried to calm her down. Nothing has ever scared Nakuru before…especially not like this. Little did he know that wouldn't be the last time it occurred._

* * *

Everyone listening to the story was silent. Eriol took a deep breath and continued. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the last time it occurred. Every night for the rest of the week it occurred. Neither I nor Spinel got much sleep because of it. I decided that this wasn't something natural but a spell of some kind so I spent some time researching it." 

Eriol faced Sakura. "It was the same thing Angelique used against you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock along with everyone else except Kyou and Elrick who had been staring at the ground the whole time.

Eriol continued. "By the time I found out though…it was too late…I was too late…"

* * *

_Eriol had spent the past few days in the library researching, trying to find out what was going on_ _with Nakuru with no luck until that very afternoon. After reading about the spell he went into shock._

_'This spell is dangerous…I wonder who could be using it.' He only thought for a moment before he realized who it might've been. '…Angelique…I don't know who you are just yet but when I do you'll be sorry. Right now though, I got to find Nakuru.'_

_He got up at that moment and felt Nakuru's aura. She was battling somewhere…her and Spinel both. He ran out of the house instantly knowing that if he didn't hurry he may end up being a second too late._

_He found out they were in the park but when he was at the gate he found that the aura of Nakuru was faint…too faint. As he entered he was grateful that the park was a bit deserted that day. He darted over to where he sensed them and was frozen still at what he saw._

_Spinel was knocked out cold on the ground but he didn't seem to have many wounds. Nakuru, however, was a different story. There were long deep gashes on her arms and legs and a bruise on the back of her head. She lay there perfectly still…not a good sign._

_At that moment Spinel woke up and grunted in pain. He struggled to look around. "Where is Nakuru…is she okay?"_

_Eriol rushed over to his side. "Don't move! What happened?"_

_"We were attacked suddenly while in the park by some girl with light blue hair and silver eyes. Then afterwards I heard Nakuru screaming the same things she did in her nightmares but I couldn't move."_

_Eriol clenched his fists. "Did she give a name?"_

_"She said her name was Angelique."_

_Eriol looked down. "That's what I thought…so I came too late after all. I gotta get you two help and quickly!"_

* * *

"Nakuru went to the hospital to be treated…her wounds are healing but she's in a coma. They say she may never come out. Spinel is doing better though and so he keeps an eye on her at home. Yue also came for a short while to help watch over her." 

Sakura thought out loud. "So that's why he's in England! I always wondered about that."

Naoko asked, "Who is Yue?"

"That's Yukito. He's my other guardian. He transforms into Yue."

Naoko's eyes grew wide. "Really…I didn't know that! So Eriol, has she gotten out of her coma as yet?"

Eriol merely shook his head.

Elrick looked up sadly. "I'm sorry once again for the trouble we've caused for you…all of you…"

Kyou shook his head. "Yes, I'm sorry too."

Sakura smiled at them. "Don't worry guys. You've already been forgiven."

Syaoran nodded. "Same here."

Everyone else agreed with this statement and Elrick and Kyou smiled. At that moment a girl with long blue hair walked over to them, causing everyone to look up at her in surprise.

Syaoran held Sakura protectively close to him. While Kyou sat down in shock, Elrick stood up with his brown eyes wide. "Angelique, you're back! Are you okay?"

Angelique who was silent the entire time merely nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't you answer the phone when Elrick or I called and why did you skip school?" Kyou asked.

Angelique looked away. "I…needed some time to think." She looked back at the group. "I came here to say…I'm sorry. I've caused a lot of trouble for a silly reason and I apologize."

She faced Eriol. I'm sorry for hurting your guardians. I was wrong. I know an apology won't bring Nakuru out of the coma but maybe I can help in some way. I'll try to wake her up."

She looked at Syaoran and Sakura sadly. "I'm sorry I pressured you into having to marry me at first and I'm sorry for hurting Sakura. I realize now how stupid I've been and just how you two are truly meant to be. I'm sorry everyone. I hope someday you can forgive me." She bowed in front of them.

The whole group was stunned. They didn't expect an apology this soon, especially not one as big as this one. Sakura came out of Syaoran's arms and walked over to Angelique. She placed one hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We appreciate your apology very much. I don't know about the others but as for me, I forgive you."

Angelique looked confused. "After all I've done to you and your friends…you still forgive me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The silver-eyed girl smiled a little. "You really are too kind…thank you."

The rest of the group smiled and agreed that they forgave her as well. Naoko smiled. "I think this is the perfect time to start over with us. We can get along, I know we can. Sooner or later we can be good friends."

Angelique's smile got slightly larger. "I'd like that." Her smile faded as she looked at Elrick and Kyou. "Um…guys…I want to say thanks for being there for me. I can't believe I manipulated my closest friends like I did. I am truly sorry…friends?"

Kyou and Elrick got up and hugged the girl both saying that they'd always be friends.

She looked at Elrick and then stared at the ground. "Elrick can we talk…alone?"

Elrick looked at her curiously. "Sure." They walked off a bit away from the rest of the group.

Sakura looked at the two saying, "I think I know what she wants to talk about."

Tomoyo nodded. "Same here…the only question is will it go well?"

* * *

The couple went to a more secluded area to talk. Angelique spoke first. "I wanted to apologize again for I did to you. We were friends even longer than we were with Kyou and I'm afraid I've ruined it a bit." 

Elrick smiled. "It's ok…really. I and the others have already forgiven you. Besides, I could never stay mad at you for long."

"Well…you see…there's another reason why I'm apologizing to you. It's about the night at the dance."

His smiled faded away. "What about it?"

"I'm leaving to go back to Hong Kong for a while."

This left him totally shocked. "Why?"

"I just need some more time to think about…everything…"

Elrick stared at the ground and whispered quietly, "How long?"

"I don't know Elrick…I don't know…"

After that statement everything went quiet. You could almost hear Elrick heart breaking in two. He looked up and smiled. "It's ok, Angelique. Take as long as you want…I'll wait for you…"

Angelique looked up at him with the saddest silver eyes Elrick had ever seen. Tears slowly came out of her eyes as she stood on her toes and kissed Elrick on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered one last time before she ran off.

Elrick stood there silently and placed his hand on the cheek Angelique just kissed. 'I'll wait for you…' He smiled beside himself. "It's strange though…it feels almost as if she rejected me…"

* * *

He walked back to the group who stopped talking and asked what happened. Elrick shook his head and smiled. "Nothing guys…nothing." 

They all knew he was lying but they didn't argue with him.

* * *

"Hey, Kero do you mind! You're eating up all the sweets! Some of it is for me too!" Sakura scolded Kero who was eating all of the cookies she had baked. 

Kero continued eating. "You don't need any anyway. You need to watch your figure."

"Hey!" Sakura stopped her petty argument when she heard the phone ring. "Hello…oh…hi Naoko!"

"Hey, Sakura, I found out what happened between Elrick and Angelique. Kyou told me. Apparently, Angelique has left to return to Hong Kong. They don't know when she'll be back. It doesn't seem as if she responded to Elrick's feelings either."

Sakura sat down on her bed in surprise. "Wow…that's sad…no wonder he was so down this afternoon." She paused for a moment and then smiled even though Naoko couldn't see it. "You know…we shouldn't worry too much. I know everything will work out for the better…just you wait. If those two are meant to be together then they will."

Naoko agreed. "You're right, but for now, we need to be there for him as his friends. I hope Angelique makes the right choice though."

"Same here. Well…thanks for telling me…goodbye."

"Goodbye." They bother hung up.

Sakura sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Angelique, I hope you're making the right choice here."

* * *

The following day, a young girl sat on a plane to Hong Kong. She looked out the window and smiled with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Elrick but I will return…and that is a promise…I will return…"

* * *

A/N: And that, my readers is my last chapter for Magically Destined. I hope you enjoyed. 

Kisa: (feels Kelly tap on her shoulder) Yes, Kelly?

Kelly: You know those two are still fighting right? (both girls look at Charnado and Syaoran)

Kisa: (shakes head) They're hopeless…

Brittany: (jumps up and down happily) Don't worry cousins! I can solve this!

Eriol: How?

Brittany: (smiles evilly) You'll see. (jumps over to Syaoran and pulls him away and starts singing) You better come along. Everyone is going on a wild ride through God's Word.

Syaoran: (looks at her strangely) Why is she acting like this suddenly?

Charnado: I like this song! (joins in)

Kelly: Me too! (joins in)

Brittany: So you better hang on tight… (jumps around and swings arm like a lasso) Coz it's a wild ride!

Kisa: One word: chocolate.

Brittany: (stops singing and jumps up and down) Not just any chocolate…chocolate cake. A celebration cake for completing your first fanfic.

Kisa: Yay!

Syaoran: Uh oh…

Eriol: Oh boy…

Kisa: Yay! Cake! (spins around then stops) Oh and for those readers out there. I hope you enjoyed the first fanfic. Now that this is one is officially over, I'll be working on She Will Be Loved more often. And yes, there will be a sequel…but not right away. I hope you can wait again. Thanks again and please R&R. (turns to Brittany and Kelly) Now where were we?

Everyone except Syaoran and Eriol: (sing loudly) Yo tengo un amigo que mi amo. Mi amo. Yo tengo un amigo que mi amo. ¡Su nombre es Jesús! (claps three times)

Eriol: Um…Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yes, Eriol?

Eriol: You're glad this is all over huh?

Syaoran: Yes…yes I am… (sighs) Until next time that is… I feel sorry for us.

Eriol: So do I Syaoran…so do I.


End file.
